


Precious

by huehchan



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, a kid!catcher au :"D, wholesome jibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehchan/pseuds/huehchan
Summary: Bora accidentally signs up to volunteer at a daycare. It should be fine—except, she dislikes tiny loud kids with a passion.(Quite ironic, really.)
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 144
Kudos: 472





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy jibo daycare au!!! This is my first time attempting a chaptered fic, and I have two more chapters planned for this. Hopefully I can get them out soon :"D
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading in advance, and please stream the scream MV friends!! <3

Bora wonders if it's too late to leave and go back home.

Even as she stands outside the daycare door, perhaps there's still time to bolt away. She can hear the screams of children and babies clearly, and she _still_ hasn't gone inside yet.

All that's between her and the room that'll bring her nothing but despair for two months, is a plain wooden door.

Nope. She can't do it.

She dislikes tiny loud screaming children. They're all tiny gremlins to her. Sure, people tell her she's loud, but she knows her limit with her voice. (Or at least, she tries to convince herself she does. The point is, she's an adult, babies are not.)

And sure, babies are adorable too. She coos over them all the time--because they're not hers. But to actually take care of one? To feed it and change its smelly diapers, every single day?

Blegh.The thought makes her want to crawl back into bed. She'd rather stay as the cool drunk aunt than ever join motherhood.

Nope. She's going home. She's crazy for even considering this.

She's about to turn around, but the wooden door suddenly opens--too late now.

Infront of her, is a purple haired woman who looks startled to see her outside. She's wearing a biege turtleneck, along with brown slacks. The woman is tall, and Bora needs to crane her neck up slightly to meet her doe eyes.

"Are you here for the daycare volunteer program?" The woman asks.

_No, God no. I was just leaving._ Bora wants to say. _You think someone like me would volunteer for a daycare program--_

"Yes, I'm here for the volunteer program." Bora replies, and a part of her soul flies away.

"Oh! Well, come on in then." The lady beams a smile at her, and _Oh God, this tall woman is actually really pretty, what the fu--_

"Thank you for having me." Bora replies kindly. She follows the pretty woman inside the room, sealing her fate for good.

-

It's just as Bora expected.

Tiny gremlins running around everywhere, toys scattered everywhere, and God, the mess. Her cleaning tendencies just want to pick up every single toy up that she's (painfully) stepped on.

Now she's been seated at the back with a table of tiny kids for an art class. It's being run by the pretty purple haired woman--Minji, Bora recalls.

Minji is the one that's leading the volunteer program, and it seems fitting. She does seem like the leader type in a way. With her calming voice, all of the kids scamper back into their seats.

"Good morning, everyone!" Minji says happily with a clap, and the kids recite back a good morning to her just as enthusiastically.

God. Bora feels very out of place with her limbs hanging out of the tiny pink stool she's on. She already wants this to be over.

"Today, we have very nice people who will be helping us. Make sure to use your manners and be nice, okay?"

Bora starts feeling tiny eyes staring at her from her table. She shifts uncomfortably in her tiny stool.

"Make sure to introduce yourself to each other, and most of all, have fun!"

Just like that, noise engulfs the room again.

Bora sees that every kid has started painting in the other tables, her table too. So much for introductions, she snorts to herself.

She's got four kids on her table. Two boys and two girls. Minji told her they're preschoolers, so they'll be fine. At age four, kids know what they're doing, right? She'll just watch from the sidelines.

But then she notices one of the girls hasn't even picked up her paintbrush yet. She's staring at every other kid in the room, rather anxiously with her tiny fists balled up. Bora thinks she could call Minji over, but she's already occupied with a table far across.

She sighs, looks like it's up to her then.

Bora shifts her chair closer to the girl, and she sees from her name tag, it's Gahyeon. She's wearing a yellow sweater with cartoon fox prints all over it.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" Bora's voice cracks midway. How does one talk to tiny kids again?

But Gahyeon doesn't reply. Instead, she brings her fists closer to herself, making herself appear smaller.

Nice one, Bora thinks to herself, blew it already.

"I like your name, it's really pretty." Bora tries again, in her sweetest kid friendly voice. "Gahyeon. It's a pretty name."

"...Thank you." Gahyeon says in a tiny voice, her voice wavers. She sounds like she's about to cry any minute and Bora panics.

"Do you want to paint a pretty picture with me?" Bora offers quickly, perhaps she can distract her before Minji notices.

"I...I don't like painting..." Gahyeon's voice is so quiet, Bora can barely hear her.

"No? Why don't you like painting?" Bora's genuinely confused, what kid doesn't like painting at her age? She knows she went crazy for painting at age four.

"My painting not good," Gahyeon replies quietly, her tiny fists still bunched up. "Very bad."

Then Gahyeon lets out a quiet sniffle, and Oh God, she really is going to start crying. Bora wants to smack herself in the head, what was she even thinking for volunteering?

"No way! I'm sure you're much better than me." Bora replies quickly. No kid at this age should feel _this_ creatively inept, it's a crime against nature.

Right. She's panicking again--maybe Minji can help now. Bora's eyes scan the room, she's still busy at the table, nice. Think, Bora, think. What can she do to help this poor kid?

Then she notices something in Gahyeon's tiny fists, it's toy lipstick.

"Do you like makeup, Gahyeon?" Bora asks, pointing at the toy lipstick. She sees the way Gahyeon slightly perks up at the mention of makeup.

"Yeah..." Gahyeon mumbles. "Like pink lip most."

"Yeah?" Bora feels her chest become light, assuming she means pink lipstick.

"I like pink lipstick too, but I think red is better. What do you think?" Bora points to her lips, watching as Gahyeon scans the red lipstick she put on today.

Gahyeon blinks, absorbed in her analysis with a concentrated pout and furrowed eyebrows. Upon closer look, this kid is pretty adorable, Bora concludes.

"Pink okay. Red is nice, like red on you more." Gahyeon says with nod. She doesn't look like she's going to cry anymore.

"Yeah I agree, thanks kiddo." Bora smiles, watching as Gahyeon's lips tug up into a shy smile. Her chest swells at the sight of the happy kid.

Bora looks back down to the blank sheet paper infront of Gahyeon, an idea coming to her suddenly. "You know, painting is just like makeup."

Gahyeon round eyes blink in confusion, but Bora can tell she's interested. Bora lets out a hum, picking up a pencil and begins sketching.

"Here you have the face." Bora sketches a big base face. "Then here's the hair, nose, eyes. Oh, and your favorite, the lips."

Bora makes an exaggerated pout with her lips, grinning when Gahyeon lets out a giggle at her ridiculous expression.

"And then..." Bora picks up a paintbrush and dips it in water, before dabbing it lightly. "Just like with a makeup brush, we use a paintbrush to make the face pretty."

Gahyeon doesn't reply, but she seems to get the idea well, nodding along attentively.

"Now, what color should we pick for the lipstick?"

"Red. I like red." Gahyeon says almost determinedly, and Bora laughs.

"Alright, a pretty red then." She dabs the brush in the red paint. When she's got a good dip, she offers the brush to Gahyeon with a smile.

"Here, you should paint the red lipstick on."

Gahyeon blinks at her, and Bora can see she's full of life again, just like a kid should be at her age.

"Me do it?" Gahyeon's round eyes widen, and Bora wants to laugh at her rather endearing expression.

"Yeah! I'm not as good of a make up artist than you." Bora says, watching as Gahyeon bubbles up in excitement at the compliment.

"Okay, I do lip!" Gahyeon exclaims. She takes Bora's brush and begins painting away.

Bora really doesn't have to do much anymore. She watches as Gahyeon's now absorbed in her element of painting not only the lips, but eyeshadow and blush too. With a quick glance of the other kids painting at the table, she can tell Gahyeon's is the best, as expected of the bright kid.

Not that it's a competition or anything. She can admit she's slightly proud, nothing more.

(Okay, maybe she's really proud, but it's whatever--She's still the cool drunk aunt.)

"Finished!" Gahyeon exclaims loudly, showing the painting proudly to Bora.

Finally seeing the final outcome, Bora can just tell--this kid is gonna grow up as an amazing make up artist one day. Surely this painting, no, this masterpiece infront of her should be hung up in a gallery, for all the world to marvel and appreciate.

"Gahyeon, this...this is beautiful." Bora breathes out, a sense of pride swelling within her. "You did an amazing job."

Gahyeon suddenly looks nervous. "You...like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Bora exclaims, slightly offended this precious kid would even ask such a question.

"Oh? What do we have here?"

Bora's heart suddenly stops at the sound of Minji's voice behind her. She cranes her neck, seeing Minji standing very close next to her. _Goodness, she smells so nice--_

"Look! Look! I did pretty make up today!" Gahyeon bounces excitedly in her seat, showing Minji the picture proudly. "Pretty lady helped me!"

Minji giggles, locking eyes with Bora. "Did she now?"

Bora feels her face grow warm, quickly looking away from her warm gaze. "Not way. It's all Gahyeon, kiddo's just too talented."

Minji lets out a bright laugh, "This is very beautiful, Gahyeonnie. This person you painted is very pretty."

Gahyeon giggles at the compliment, suddenly pointing at Bora. "Its the pretty lady that helped me! It's her!"

Bora gapes her mouth open seeing Gahyeon pointing at her. She's not sure whether to cry in happiness or shock.

Minji gasps playfully. "Ah, really? No wonder she's so pretty then!"

Bora's face flushes at the indirect compliment from Minji. She then turns to face the bouncing kid with a smile. "It's an honor, Gahyeon."

Gahyeon's nose scrunches up at the unfamiliar word, and Bora gently ruffles her black hair. "Thank you, kiddo. I love it, I really do."

Gahyeon beams a bright smile at her, and Bora melts at the sight. This kid truly is adorable.

"Well then, we should let this dry first and hang it up later. What do you think, Gahyeonnie?"

Gahyeon nods excitedly, picking up her painting and placing it in the dry rack off the side of the room, Minji accompanying her the entire way like a caring mother.

Bora watches in her pink stool with a fond smile-if only all kids were like Gahyeon.

\--

Before recess, they kids have to do one more activity--singing.

Bora likes singing, but she prefers dancing more. Hopefully they'll hold a dance session later, then she'll truly sweep these tiny gremlins away.

(Everyone except Gahyeon of course. They can sweep the floor away together.)

But Gahyeon's disappeared for a nap, so Bora's with a new bunch of kids she's unfamiliar with. Minji has placed sitting in the back again with a group of kids that's ages between four to five.

"Alright everyone, are you ready to sing the song we practiced the other day?"

A chorus of excited Yes Ms Kim! And soon, all the kids begin to sing to the paper handout lyrics they're holding.

Bora follows along, mouthing the lyrics to the rhyme on the paper. She doesn't sing, she already feels awkward enough.

But then she realises that the tiny kid on her right isn't singing either. She's got buns in her hair, and she's wearing a purple sweater with a cat design.

She cranes her head to take a better look. The tiny girl's not even looking at her page, instead she's looking down onto her lap. Is she too shy to sing? Should Bora do something about this?

Obviously, not all kids like to sing, Bora gets that. There's no point in forcing a kid to do something they don't like.

But with the way the tiny kid is pursing her mouth in a thin line, tiny balled fists onto the paper, furrowed brows concentrating--she looks like she really wants to sing.

Bora decides she should do something.

"Hey...you okay?" Bora gently nudges the girl's shoulder, grabbing her attention. She gets a glimpse of her tag. "...Handong?"

Handong looks up at her with round glassy eyes, she looks like she's on the verge of crying. Not again--

"...Can't understand..." Handong mumbles in a tiny voice, before looking down onto her paper.

Then Bora finally remembers. Minji had mention a Handong kid was new to this Korean Daycare. Goodness, she must be terrified to even speak in a second language.

"Hey, hey it's okay!" Bora quickly scoots closer to the tiny kid, sharing her sheet of paper between them. "Korean is hard, yeah? Let me help you."

Handong nods slowly, uncertain. Bora decides to start slow, accentuating each vowel, then waiting for Handong to repeat it. She perfects the first verse easily, and Bora quickly realises, she's a great singer too.

"Do you like musicals, Handong?" Bora asks in between their practicing.

Handong's eyes light up. "I like musicals."

Bora grins. "Let's sing like musical people, no actually, let's pretend we're opera singers. You know opera?"

Bora belts out a note, and Handong looks amazed. She tries it too, and Bora is pretty sure she's secretly part of an opera house.

"That's it! You got it now!" Bora exclaims, watching Handong let out a shy smile. "You're a natural at this."

Handong continues singing quietly to herself, but Bora can tell her confidence is slowly rising again. Sometimes she has to correct her, but Handong is quick to understand and correct her pronunciation.

Then before Bora realises it, they're in their own world having a duet with eachother. Bora doesn't mean for her voice to come out loud, but it's pretty fun bellowing the words of the rhyme in a deep voice. Handong seems to enjoy it too, giggling away at her impressionable voice.

She can tell they're the loudest out of the other kids. But Handong looks like she's having the time of her life, and that's all that matters for Bora.

The session is over just as quickly as it started, and Bora just _knows_ the two of them nailed that the best.

(Not that it's a competition, obviously. She's still the cool drunk aunt.)

She joins in when Minji applauses everyone, making sure to give Handong an enthusiastic high five.The tiny kid looks up at her with her big eyes.

"Thank you..." Handong beams a shy smile at her. Bora wants to ruffle her hair, but she does't want to mess her pretty space buns.

"You're welcome, Dongdong." Bora grins. Handong blinks at the unfamiliar nickname.

"Dong...?" Handong pursues her lips in confusion, then she finally gets it, her face brightening.

"Yeah. A cute nick name for a cute kid." Bora smiles, and Handong beams another shy smile back.

"Looks like there was a concert going on back here."

Bora jumps a little at Minji's voice behind her.

"Ms Kim!" Handong softly gasps, giving Minji a shy hug at her knee.

Bora turns to face a beaming Minji, scratching her cheek awkwardly. "It was mostly Dongdong's solo, I was just the backing vocals."

Minji throws her a playful look. "Really? Well, you two make a great singing duo."

Bora mumbles a thank you, and Handong beams up at Minji again.

"Can we pwease sing again later, Ms Kim?"

Minji giggles, gently stroking Handong's back. "Of course. But now, we should eat. We don't want your tummy grumbling while you sing, now do we?"

Handong shakes a shy no with her head.

Minji beams another smile, and gently holds her tiny hand. "Let's go eat then."

Bora slowly trails behind the pair, watching with a small smile. Handong would totally make a great opera singer one day, she can just tell.

\--

It's recess now, and Bora feels a little lost without Minji. She's disappeared off somewhere, even though she had assured they'd eat recess together and catch up.

She sighs, looking around at the playground. Kids are running everywhere, and she's not sure if she wants to eat with the other volunteers. They're all parents. She's sure she'll get bored if she has to sit and hear them complain about the parenting life. Gross.

There's a empty table next to the swings, so Bora decides to spend her time there. Hopefully Minji catches up with her soon.

It doesn't take long however, until a kid sits across from her with their own lunch. She has a panda sweater on and honestly, how many kids in this daycare have animal patterned sweaters?

(Not like she can complain, she has a crow tit sweater at home herself.)

"Hey there." Bora decides to spark conversation, she seems like an alright kid.

"Hi." The panda kid replies, opening her lunch quietly. Bora sees the name tag says Yubin.

All Yubin has is a small banana that she quietly nibbles on, staring off into the distance. Bora frowns, shouldn't kids be eating way more than just a simple banana?

Yubin quickly finishes her banana. She sits still, glancing around the playground with round eyes. Bora's never met such a put together kid before.

"You don't want to play with the swings or anything?" Bora asks, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"No." Yubin replies, still staring off into the distance. "Waiting for my friends."

Huh. A loyal kid, Bora thinks.

"How old are you?"

Yubin doesn't miss a beat. "Five and a half."

You act like you're ten and a half, damn. But Bora doesn't tell her that though. She hums and takes another bite. A comfortable silence settles between them, and it's kind of calming to be with the kid.

Bora quickly finishes her sandwich, before moving onto unwrapping her boiled sweet potato. She notices how Yubin's stare lingers at the potato.

"You still hungry?"

Yubin shifts her eyes away. "No."

Bora hears Yubin's stomach let out a quiet grumble, and she lets out a snort. _Liar._ "You're still hungry. Have some of mine."

Bora breaks some off, offering it to Yubin. The panda kid shakes her head politely.

"Mummy says don't take food from strangers."

Ouch. But fair point though, she'll give her that.

"True, but I'm not a stranger if you know my name." Bora points out, not knowing if that came out how she wanted it to. "Anyways, I'm another Miss Kim, but you can call me Bora."

"Okay." Yubin stares off into the distance again.

Bora sighs. "Listen, I can't let you starve kiddo. You gotta eat something at least."

"But mummy says--"

_Oh my god, screw what mummy says--_

"I know, I know. But I'm a friend, okay? Not a stranger."

"But--"

"Yubinnie!"

Two kids, one slightly taller than the other approach the table hand in hand. The taller kid who called out Yubin notices Bora.

"Who are you?" The kid asks. The nametag on her puppy sweater says Yoohyeon.

"I'm Miss Kim, but you can call me Bora." She replies, watching Yoohyeon quickly lose interest and smother Yubin in a hug. Of course she doesn't care.

The other kid that was holding Yoohyeon's hand is named Siyeon, who looks up at her with round, slightly piercing eyes.

"But we have Miss Kim here already." Siyeon says, rather innocently.

"Yeah?" They're probably talking about Minji, Bora thinks.

Yoohyeon scoots next to Yubin, Siyeon joins next to her as well. Bora feels like she's in a tiny council meeting.

Siyeon still looks confused. "But if you are a Kim too, then...then..."

Bora patiently waits for Siyeon to finish. She takes a bite of her sweet potato.

"Then...then you must love each other!" Siyeon sputters with wide eyes.

Bora coughs hard on her sweet potato. "Excuse me!?" _Do kids not have a filter?_

Yoohyeon makes a look of disgust. "Eww Singnie! That's gross. Love is yucky."

Bora eyes Yoohyeon clinging on Yubin's arm for dear life. _Tell yourself that again in ten years, kiddo._

"But then...how..." Siyeon furrows her brows, poor kid's gonna have a migrane soon.

"I don't love Min-I mean, Miss Kim." Bora recovers, her face still warm. "Listen, you kids are way too young to even talk about that kind of stuff!"

"I'm five and a half!" Yoohyeon exclaims, banging her tiny fists on the table. "I'm old enough!"

"Oh my god. I can't believe this is actually happening right now."

"But...but then how...?" Siyeon asks again.

"I know," Yubin says, gazing straight at Bora. "They're together, like a mummy and daddy."

_Oh my god, out of all of the kids--_

"We're not like that!" Bora gapes. "And we're especially not in love!"

"Eww." Yoohyeon fake pukes. "Stop saying that!"

Bora doesn't know why she suddenly feels the need to defend herself against a five (and a half) year old. "I didn't even start it!"

But Yoohyeon doesn't bother replying, distracted by Siyeon's wolf sweater. The two begin babbling away to each other.

Bora sighs and gives up. Kids are exhausting.

Then she notices that Yubin is still staring at the piece of sweet potato she broke off for her earlier. She slides it towards her, watching Yubin's face shift to one of surprise.

"Take it, kid. I know you're starving."

Yubin blinks, she's about to say something but Bora quickly speaks again before she can refuse.

"Yeah I know, I know. I'm a stranger. But you don't have to eat it now, you can have it later, okay?"

Yubin seems to process her words for a moment. She looks hesitant, then she finally takes it slowly.

"Thank you..." Yubin mumbles, her chubby cheeks flushing.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Bora smiles. Yubin's definitely a shy kid at heart.

Suddenly Yoohyeon squeals. "Binbin! Signie! The rocket ship is free!"

Siyeon gasps loudly. They both scramble out of the table and bolt to the ship hand in hand. Bora chuckles watching them go, she remembers the joys of playing in the rocket ship.

Yubin gets off the table, but she doesn't leave to join the others.

"What's wrong? You're not going?" Bora asks, watching as Yubin walks up to her.

"No I will go..." Yubin says quietly. Her tiny fists fidget. "You...you want to come?"

Bora blinks, watching as Yubin outstretches her tiny palm for her to take. She's speechless that the kid would even offer her to come.

Yubin's face continues to fall by the second. How can she ever say no to such a face?

She takes Yubin's tiny hand and grins. "Lead the way, kiddo."

Yubin lets out a soft gasp, and immediately drags her towards the rocket ship. They stumble inside, and Bora's breathless entering inside the spacious cardboard rocket ship. She feels like she's five and a half again.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon are babbling random machine noises at the front. Yubin's preparing for take off quickly ushering everyone to sit down. Bora scoots next to Yubin.

"We go take off soon!" Yoohyeon squeals.

"Now! Now!" Siyeon raises her tiny fists in the air.

"No, no! There's a countdown!"

"What's a countdown?"

Bora can't hear herself with the three squealing away. She can't even interject, and she decides she won't. She's already having so much fun just watching them.

"Take off go now." Yubin quickly scoots closer to her, mashing the cardboard buttons in front of her.

"Ten! Nine! Eight...!"

They all begin counting down, and as Bora chants along, she's pretty sure one of them repeated a number by accident.

"Four! Three...!"

Bora suddenly feels her hand being held tightly by Yubin's own. She glances to her, seeing she's covering her ear with her tiny free hand. Yoohyeon and Siyeon have covered their ears too, waiting for the blast.

They look so innocent, so free-spirited...so happy. She looks at Yubin again, whose eyes are now tightly closed. There's a huge smile on her face, and something chips away in Bora. There's pure happiness there, and it's slightly confronting.

When was the last she's ever felt that same pure happiness? She can't seem to remember at all.

"Two...One!"

Bora decides to close her eyes too, letting out the loudest scream she's ever done in a long time.

"Blast off!"

She's finally remembering again.

\--

When they stumble out of the rocket ship, Bora feels like she's entered back into a new world.

A bell sounds through the playground signaling to go back in, and there's a chorus of disappointed noises from the three kids. Bora even lets out one herself.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon happily wave goodbye to her, and quickly run back inside the daycare. Yubin doesn't say goodbye immediately, still holding Bora's hand.

"You gotta go back, kiddo." Bora laughs, looking down at Yubin staring off into the distance.

"I know." Yubin says quietly. She finally lets go of her hand, not before looking up her with her round eyes.

"Thank you for the sweet potato. Yubin says. "It's my favorite food."

Bora smiles, kneeling down to her level. "Really? Next time I'll make sure to bring a lot then. I'll bring a whole bucket full just for you."

Yubin frowns. "Don't do that. You won't have enough for yourself."

Bora ruffles her fluffy short hair. "Don't worry! I'll have plenty for myself."

Yubin nods, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "Okay."

"Anyways, you should get going, or else they'll be trying to find a lost panda."

Bora gently boops Yubin's nose, giggling at her rather stunned reaction. Yubin quickly turns to leave, but then she looks up at her again.

"Um..."

"What's up, kiddo?"

"You're...you're not a stranger to me. You're my friend now. We're...we're friends now."

The panda kid quickly envelops her into a hug, before padding her tiny feet back into the daycare, disappearing out of sight.

Dammit. Bora sniffs. How many times have these kids almost made her cry today?

\--

Bora's next few hours are a blur. She's gone from room to room meeting different kids and doing several activities with them. They even had a session for playing indoor golf.

She's beyond exhausted now, and decides to seek refuge in the empty staff room. She's sure no one will be looking for her anyways, there's only five minutes left until her time is up.

She sits on the red sofa, letting out a sigh. She stares up at the cieling. Today was...something, she thinks.

"Oh!"

Bora jumps at the sudden voice, whipping her head to see a startled Minji by the door.

"Minji!" Bora panic laughs, immediately getting up from the couch. "I just uh, I just needed some space for a little bit, sorry--"

"No, no!" Minji seems to recover from her shock with a bright laugh. "Please sit! I understand, they're quite a handful."

Bora thinks back on that one kid that almost puked on her before, she shivers. _They are._

"I'm sorry I didn't get to catch up at lunch, I've been so busy with all the toddlers." Minji sighs, settling down onto the sofa across.

"No, no! It's all good." She watches as Minji brushes her purple hair back her ears. She looks exhausted, yet still so pretty. _How can such a human even be real--_

"How did you find today?" Minji asks, snapping Bora's thoughts away.

How did she find today? To be honest, she's still trying to figure that part out herself.

"It was...definitely an experience." Bora concludes.

"A good one, I hope." Minji replies with a giggle. Bora feels her chest swell at the bright sound.

"Today was the first time I've seen Gahyeon paint for fun." Minji says, crossing her legs. "She's not fond of art. She likes numbers more at the moment."

"Seriously?" Bora gapes. Gahyeon's secretly a math wizard? "Could've fooled me."

"Right?" Minji smiles, her expression fond. "But, it's nice to see her laughing. She's usually quite shy with strangers, but she really opened up to you today."

Bora thinks back at how Gahyeon's expression had brightened at the mention of make up. She smiles at the memory. "She's a nice kid, I like her."

Minji nods fondly, before shifting her legs. "Actually, if I may ask, do you have any kids of your own?"

Bora coughs. "I'm sorry?" _Me? Kids?_

Minji looks alarmed, "No, no! I mean, I noticed you're very good with children. I saw the way you were with Handong, and little Yubin too."

Wait, what? Bora has to take a moment to process it in. "You saw me at the playground?"

Minji looks flustered. "Oh! Ah yes. When I was walking back to the daycare, I watched you all go in the rocket ship."

"Oh."

_Okay._ Now Bora feels very self concious. The delayed embrassment's starting to kick in too. _Did I at least look good?_

"I mean, what I'm saying is--" Minji tries, stumbling her words. "Is that you have a way with kids, if...if that makes any sense."

"Oh...oh yeah, of course!" Bora laughs nervously, she's sure her face must be flushed scarlet right now. "Yeah, no, thank you."

A silence settles between them in the room. Bora squirms in her seat, she can't take the silence.

"So--

"I--"

Both of them lock eyes. They both pause, waiting for the other to speak. Soon, Bora lets out a snort, and Minji bursts into bright laughter.

"Sorry." Bora laughs sheepishly. "What were you going to say?"

"No, no. You first." Minji prompts with her hand, a warm smile on her face.

Bora decides to take her prompt. She's about to ask if Minji has any kids--but then the bell rings, signaling daycare time has finished.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I have to stay with the kids now for the after daycare session." Minji says regretfully, immediately getting up from the couch.

Bora follows too, feeling another burst of embarrassment. "No worries...you should get going."

"I hope we can talk again. You're coming in tomorrow too, right?" Minji looks at her with her doe eyes, they're dazzling.

"Of course." Bora breathes out. _I'll come for you anyti--_

"What was that?"

"Huh?" _Oh my god did she just say that out loud? Useless gay--_

"Nothing! It's nothing." Bora panic laughs. Minji lets out a soft giggle, and Bora feels her heart skyrocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a safe trip back home, Bora." Minji sends her a soft smile, before leaving out of the door.

"Yeah, you too..." Bora watches her go, her heartbeat ringing loudly in her ears. When Minji's out of sight, she slaps a hand to her forehead.

_Useless gay idiot._

—

Bora takes a quick trip to the bathroom. When she comes out, she notices a lot of kids have already left the daycare with their parents. She leaves the building quickly, passing by the playground. She's about to leave out of the gate, but then she notices a tiny kid on the swings. Two other kids are standing in front of her.

The kid on the swing has a fox sweater on and--is that Gahyeon? What are all doing there? Should she say hello?

Bora slowly comes closer, picking up on what they're talking about. It's a bunch of babble, and Bora thinks it's fine--until she sees Gahyeon expression. She looks like she's on the verge of crying.

"Weirdo!" One of the other kids suddenly exclaim, pointing at her. "We don't like you!"

"I'm not weird!" Gahyeon says loudly, she looks like she's about to burst into tears--and Bora's heard enough already to know what's happening. The sheer audacity to do that infront of her--

"Hey!" Bora yells loudly, speed walking to the kids. "Haven't your parents taught you manners?!"

The two kids gasps loudly seeing her, and they quickly escape back into the daycare. _Yeah, that's right. Run away, you tiny little--_

"P...pretty lady?"

Bora whips her head down to see Gahyeon looking up at her with teary eyes. Her anger melts away at the sight. She lands on her knees infront of her, hesitant to touch her cheeks.

"Hey kiddo..." Bora says quietly. "I'm here now, it's okay now."

There's a pause, and then Gahyeon finally bursts into tears. She wraps her tiny arms around Bora's neck, wailing into her shirt. Bora can feel the fabric of her shirt dampening--but she doesn't mind. It's Gahyeon after all.

They stay like that for a little bit. Bora decides to awkwardly pat her back, waiting until Gahyeon calms down. She's never had a kid cry on her before.

Gahyeon calms down again, still rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, kiddo..." Bora gently begins, watching Gahyeon look at her. Her heart aches at the sight of her runny nose and red puffy eyes. "You okay now?"

Gahyeon nods, rubbing her eyes again. Bora wants to ask, but she struggles to find the words. How do you ask a kid very personal questions without getting them to cry again? But it doesn't take long, because Gahyeon quickly speaks what's on her mind.

"They called me weird..." Gahyeon mumbles. "...But..but I really like numbers..."

_Oh._ Bora's heart drops. Is this what Minji was talking about before?

"Hey, hey...you're not weird for liking numbers, kiddo. It's okay to like..." Bora struggles saying the last word, she loathes it herself. "...maths."

Gahyeon sniffs again. "I...I understand it more..."

Bora's heart aches again hearing that. "Listen, Gahyeon..."

Gahyeon looks at her again, her eyes still puffy and glassy. An unfamiliar feelings surges in Bora's chest at the sight. Perhaps it's one to protect--she just never, ever wants to see her cry again.

"It's okay to like numbers." Bora says finally. She lets out a sigh. "People are just afraid of things they don't understand, or are different."

It takes a moment for Gahyeon to processs. "But...why?"

"I honestly don't know." Bora sighs again. Gahyeon blinks at her, and a small smile envelops on Bora's lips. She ruffles her hair gently. "But that's something they should deal with. You keep liking the things you like, okay?"

Gahyeon doesn't seem convinced, and Bora awkwardly scratches her cheek. She comes up with an idea, and she's sure she's crazy for even thinking it.

"Listen kiddo, how about you teach me about numbers? I've forgotten how to do it, maybe you wanna help me out?"

Never in a million years, would Bora ever think about asking to try maths again. She made an oath to herself that she'd avoid it at all costs after graduating high school.

But when she sees the way Gahyeon's eyes light up at her suggestion, her mouth gaping open into an excited squeal as she grabs her hand--quickly, Bora realises, she'll break any oath just to see Gahyeon smile again.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Gahyeon squeals, bouncing on her feet. Bora lets out a laugh, letting herself be dragged along by the tiny kid.

"Alright! Alright! But I gotta tell you, I'm really dumb with numbers, kiddo."

"That's okay!"

Bora chuckles to herself. They continue walking, until Minji comes into view out of the door. She looks breathtaking as usual, her purple hair now in a ponytail. Bora waves, quickly realising she has to tell Minji sooner or later about the kids that had teased Gahyeon before.

"Gahyeonnie?...Bora? You're still here?" Minji looks pleasantly surprised.

Bora is about to say something that's probably corny, but then Gahyeon slips her hand out of Bora's grip, running towards Minji.

"Mama!" Gahyeon's squeals, hugging Minji's knee tightly.

_Wait--what?_

Bora stops in her tracks. Did Gahyeon just call Minji her mama?

Minji coos at Gahyeon, picking her up and kissing her chubby cheeks. Her voice is sweet as she coddles her.

"I missed you so much today! Did you have fun, my Gahyeonnie?"

"I did Mama! And pretty lady said she wants to learn numbers! From me!"

"Ah, does she now?" Minji's giggles, locking eyes with Bora. Her expression is the brightest she's even seen from her today. "That's so sweet of her."

_Oh my god._ Bora sends a smile at her, watching the pair giggle away. Her heart sinks at the sight.

How in the world is she going to break to Minji, no, _Gahyeon's mum _about before--__

"Bora? Are you coming inside?"

Bora blinks, seeing Minji send another warm smile to her. Her expression is still so soft towards her, and Bora thinks at that moment, maybe everything will be alright after all.

Gahyeon's down on the floor again, grabbing Bora's hand, looking up at her with her bright eyes.

"Pretty lady?"

Bora blinks, before a smile spreads on her face. She leans down to gently ruffle Gahyeon's hair.

"Lead the way, kiddo!" She bellows, and Gahyeon squeals and drags her with a tug. She can hear Minji's bright laughing behind her. Her chest still swells at the sound.

Bora doesn't want to think about before. She'll tell Gahyeon's mum--no, she'll tell Minji later.

For now, she just wants to learn numbers from a tiny kid she's grown to be fond of.

She also decides then, perhaps—kids aren't so bad, after all.


	2. Problem Kid Yoohyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends!!
> 
> After a lot of thinking in the past month, I've decided to extend this fic to six chapters. I just really want to take my time with this fic, and I don't want to rush it with the ideas I have now. I hope the change is not too jarring.
> 
> And a HUGE big thank you to everyone who has given this fic a chance so far and gave feedback. I was honestly overwhelmed with the positive response, but every single one gave me motivation to continue this story, so thank you all so much :"D
> 
> Please stay safe, and in advance, until next time friends!! :")

Nevermind, kids are the absolute worst.

They're gross, snotty and terrible. All they do is scream, cry, throw up, then repeat the whole process over again. Why can't they just pop out as reasonable adults from birth? Better yet, why can't they just all go extinct?

It's only her second day, and she's already had three toddlers almost puke on her. Two drooled onto her jacket, and one used her shirt to blow their stuffy, gross nose.

Not to mention, she's only running on three hours of sleep and her only alternative was drinking coffee. _Coffee._

God. Bora hates coffee.

How low has she sunk to be able to one shot a scalding, disgusting beverage (if you could even call it a beverage) as a means to cure her hangover-like state?

It was just one day of daycare.

One day, and she's already considering on leaving the volunteer program. All night, she had asked herself _why_ she'd decided to commit to this for two months.

She can't even commit to a relationship for a week, not before she decides they're not good enough for her and dumps their ass. (It's a pattern she's not exactly proud of.)

How would this be any different? Also, why did she think dedicating her precious two months to kids was a good idea?

But see, there's a dilemma. Bora knows that if she backs out now, it'll definitely bite her back in the ass later. She also knows what the other parent volunteers would say when they find out about her departure.

They've talked shit behind her back. She felt the stares and murmurs plenty this morning when that one parent volunteer asked her age.

_"You're twenty eight? And no kids or partner?"_ The woman had asked with a gasp, followed by a playful hit on her shoulder that Bora remembers was a little too hard.

_"You should get your life moving soon, honey. Before it's too late!"_

_Before it's too fucking late, my ass._ If it hadn't been for the poor innocent children or Minji being nearby that precise moment, Bora would've jumped the woman.

Well, she wouldn't _actually_ have. Very close, but she's better than that. In other words: not infront of Minji.

(And if Minji _wasn't_ there? Well, that would be a different story entirely.)

However, the rather delirious thought of doing it entertained her as they continued exchanging small, useless chatter that she can't be bothered recalling now.

But if they ever _did_ find out about her departure -- she can already just hear what they'd say in their condescending voices.

_'That woman didn't even finish a two month daycare program? I'm not surprised, she is a bit of a hopeless case after all.'_

_'Well her life is already going nowhere. Poor woman, but at least we have it good with our ten children and rocky marriage that'll end in a divorce soon!'_

Then they'd chuck their heads back and roar into even more condescending laughter.

And see, it's not the fact that they're talking shit behind her back--because honestly, Bora couldn't care less.

But they'd have the last laugh.

And Bora absolutely refuses to let them have the last laugh.

She's way too prideful for her own good to give them the satisfaction. She will stay, just to rub in their sorry faces that _Yes, this poor twenty eight year old woman can complete a daycare program._

However, she's struggling to keep that resolve right now. All due to a certain (annoying) puppy kid she's been paired with for a pizza making session.

"You little--! Come back here!"

"No!"

Yoohyeon blows a sloppy raspberry to her face, before runnung away from their station to Handong and Yubin's kitchen station across.

"Listen, if you don't come back here right now I swear--" But Yoohyeon's already smothering her friends in a hug, and Bora's voice trails off into a sigh as she watches.

Why did Minji pair her up with Yoohyeon of all kids?

God. She'd rather be paired up with Yubin or Handong to make pizza, since they're so perfect that they don't even need a volunteer to hover over them. Heck, even that Siyeon kid would've been fine too.

But no, Minji graced her with Yoohyeon of all kids.

She huffs and rubs her cheeks, only to realise she's now transferred even more flour to her face. Great. Then there's one look down to her leather jacket and yep, she's covered in flour too. And all of it is thanks to Yoohyeon dusting flour at her before.

So all in all, if we were to sum the morning up so far: Everything is going rather fantastic.

It also begs the question: Can this morning get any worse?

"Bora! Your jacket…"

_Yes. Yes it can._

The source of her restless night and overthinking graces her vision in the form of purple hair, and Bora feels sick . Memories of yesterday dig up her parched throat, and she remembers once again.

Little Gahyeon…the bullies, everything. It hits her again that she _still_ hasn't told Minji about the incident with Gahyeon.

She just couldn't--not when Minji looks at Gahyeon like she's her whole world. No, she _is_ her whole world. _She's her mother for godsake._

The sound of dusting has Bora snap out of her self loathing, seeing Minji brushing off the flour on the front of her jacket with a tissue. Their proximity finally registers to Bora, especially at how close Minji is to her.

Too close. She can smell her sweet perfume, and it's making her feel even more dizzy.

"No, no, it's okay!" Bora accidently brushes her fingers against Minji's wrist, and quickly retracts them back at the electric touch. Minji stops immediately.

"But your jacket…" Minji's face tilts back up, and their eyes lock.

Bora's dread continutes to spread in her stomach. Guilty. She feels so guilty to even meet her eyes, so she averts them away. "It's okay, really! I can handle looking like a snowoman for a day."

It's a pathetic joke, but Minji lets out a bright laugh hearing it--and it makes Bora feel slightly better about her herself, enough so that her lift into a bashful smile.

"I apologise. It gets quite messy around here." Minji finally steps back, and Bora feels like she can breathe again.

"It's alright, I'm used to it already." She gestures to the lower spot of her shirt from where the kid had used it to blow their nose. "Plenty more to come, I'm sure."

Minji's lips move to respond, but a wave of tiny kids sweep her away for help. Bora's used to that as well, watching the way Minji sends her an apologetic look over her shoulder.

As much as she's glad she's gone, a small part of her misses talking to Minji already.

There's a tug to her shirt and she looks down, seeing Yoohyeon staring up at her.

"Oh. You're back," Bora says dryly, "you gonna help me or what?"

"Mhm!" Yoohyeon says enthusiastically. She begins mixing the dough again, as if she'd never ran off and blew a raspberry at her in the first place.

Bora eyes her messy mixing skills, "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah!" Yoohyeon says, right as some dough sticks to her hands and she becomes distracted by it. "My mummy showed me how to do it."

"Did she now?" Bora replies, not particularly interested in the small talk.

"Yeah, and she also taught me many things! I know more languages because of her!"

Bora snorts. Not only is Yoohyeon a brat, she's a polyglot brat? Unbelievable.

"You're joking."

Yoohyeon frowns. "I'm not! I know French, Chinese, German--"

"Yeah, yeah." Bora rolls her eyes, and drawls her voice when she says, " _Sure._ You're a kid genius, nothing new there."

Yoohyeon ignores her, finding particular interest in making tiny balls out of the dough now.

A silence falls over them, and Bora welcomes it with open arms. She doesn't bother to point out that Yoohyeon shouldn't be making tiny balls out if the dough, because her silence will get interrupted, and that's the last thing she wants.

But just like the mockery that is her life, nothing ever seems to go her way, because Yoohyeon quickly opens her mouth again.

It's a tumble of words that Bora can't keep up with, and she thinks to herself, geez, this kid talks a lot.

But at some point, she begins to listen to her rambling because she can't seem to focus on anything else.

And then Bora quickly realises she should've just listened to Yoohyeon sooner, because her stories are actually kind of decent.

(Key word: Decent. Definitely not entertaining or funny, or whatever.)

It's only when Yoohyeon begins to tell her a story about how her uncle almost got chased down by circus mascot, that Bora finally slips out a small chuckle or two. It immediately makes Yoohyeon halt her story, much to Bora's confusion.

"You laughed!" Yoohyeon suddenly says, staring at her wide eyed.

Bora blinks. "Huh?"

"That was the first time I saw you laugh!" Yoohyeon lets out an excited gasp. "Am I funny? Did you find it funny?"

Bora averts her eyes away from her starry eyes, and clears her throat. She wasn't meant to do that. She wasn't meant to do any of this bonding business or whatever with Yoohyeon, she's supposed to be annoyed with her.

"No, I didn't," Bora says, a little colder than she intends. She turns her back to her quickly. "Just hurry up and roll the dough, we're running out of time."

She closes her eyes, and a small naseous sensation settles in the back of her throat.

(She realises then that the bitter taste of coffee _still_ hasn't left her mouth, and swears it's gotten even more bitter.)

She's about to mutter out an apology, but Yoohyeon opens her mouth again, and Bora immedietly takes it back.

"Short lady, we need more cheese."

"You little--" Bora lets out a scoff, irritated. "First off all, how many times have I told you not to call me that? And secondly, where'd all the cheese I brought from before go?"

Yoohyeon ignores her again, now fumbling with the cheese bowl. Bora's nose scrunches up at the offending scent when Yoohyeon raises the bowl to her.

"More cheese," Yoohyeon says again.

"Go fetch some then." Bora coughs, waving her off. But Yoohyeon still stares at her. "What? Go on, shoo."

"Why not you go?"

Bora resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Because I hate cheese."

"Why?"

"Because I just do."

"But _why?_ "

Yoohyeon has this glint in her big brown eyes, like she's enjoying her parade of asking too many questions. "My uncle likes cheese! And mummy and daddy likes cheese too--"

Bora inhales sharply, and grabs the bowl off her. "You know what? I'll just get the cheese."

But Yoohyeon ignores her again, now fumbling with the bowl of pepperoni. Bora's not sure if the kid is ignoring her on purpose, or if she just has a short attention span.

(Probably both.)

"And don't you dare eat anything while I'm gone." Bora narrows her eyes. "Especially not the toppings. And the dough better be done by the time I'm back."

Yoohyeon continues to roll the dough, strangely obedient again. "Okay."

Bora gives her a wary look, before leaving their station to go to the front of the daycare kitchen. She scoops some cheese into her metal bowl from the spare pile, making sure to give the offending food a quick glare.

But then her glare melts away, catching a glimpse of Minji working at her station with little Siyeon by her side. She looks so nurturing and patient, just like a mother would.

…Of course.

A small, pathetic part of her entertains why it didn't click sooner that Minji was probably a mother. A single mother, maybe? Perhaps she's married, and the type to not wear her ring to work?

Well, she could just ask. Act like the sensible twenty eight year old adult that she is, and simply ask.

Yet, a small part of her doesn't want to ask. She'd feel even worse finding out that she's been slightly attracted to a married woman this entire time.

Bora sighs, and makes her way back to her station. She's about to start preparing the toppings, until she notices now half of the pepperonis are missing. Almost immediately, she finds the tiny culprit right next to her, gnawing on a pepperoni slice.

Yoohyeon looks up her, a knowing glint in her eyes. _This little brat--_

"Hey, kid," Bora mutters through clenched teeth. "Did you not hear what I said before?"

"I did," Yoohyeon shrugs, still gnawing on the pepperoni slice.

"So then why--" Bora inhales sharply, in absolute disbelief. She brings a finger to massage the bridge of her nose and exhales deeply. She chants a mantra that everything will be okay, and life is too short to get worked up over the tiny things.

(The universe just likes to test her patience sometimes, and that's okay. _Everything is fine._ )

But the mantra soon gets shoved right back up her ass.

She watches as Yoohyeon's tiny hands grab a handful of cheese from her metal bowl, and pop it into her tiny mouth rather obnoxiously--her eyes not leaving Bora's once the entire time as she chews.

Bora lets in a sharp inhale from her nose. "Listen, kid. Why can't you just listen to me? Just _once_ is all I ask--"

"Singnie!"

"Hey! Come back here!"

Bora watches in disbelief as the puppy kid becomes distracted for the tenth time today. Yoohyeon lets out an excited ear piercing squeal, and runs off to smother Siyeon in a hug.

(Nevermind, the universe enjoys testing her patience all the time.)

She presses her tongue against the roof of her mouth, only to realise that the damn coffee taste is still there.

She downs a glass of cold water, but the bitter taste continues to linger in her mouth.

\--

Recess comes, and it's like a godsend from the heavens that she can finally rest.

She decides to eat her lunch in the playground, away from the condescending parent volunteers and their judging eyes again.

She settles at the Tiny Council Table, a title for the place where she met Yubin and the others. She's about to take another bite of her sandwich, until she hears a familiar voice in the distance.

"Pretty lady!"

"Oh?" Bora whips her head, and little Gahyeon crashes into her and hugs her waist tightly. Bora lets out a hearty laugh, and pats her head affectionately. "You finish your nap already, kiddo?"

"Yup! Yup!" Gahyeon lets out a happy giggle, and Bora laughs along with her, finding her bundle of joy to be infectious. Kids always find joy in the littlest of things, and it makes Bora feel like she's on a cloud nine.

"Short lady?'

Nevermind.

Her eye twitches, and she whips to see a blinking Yoohyeon. She's about to bark out another, "Stop calling me short lady and address me properly you brat!" but she doesn't, realising that Gahyeon is now hiding behind her.

Yoohyeon looks frozen, and keeps eyes on Gahyeon, unblinking. Bora rolls her eyes and decides to introduce them.

"Yoohyeon, this is Gahyeon," Bora mutters dryly, before turning to Gahyeon and carefully stroking her hair, voice now tender. "And Gahyeonnie, this is Yoohyeon, okay?"

"Hello…" Gahyeon says quietly, still hiding behind Bora's back.

"Hi…" Yoohyeon says, carefully stepping closer. "I'm five and a half. How old are you?"

"Four…"

Then more kids come into her vision, seeing Yubin, along with Siyeon and Handong hand in hand. Bora watches with tired eyes as they quickly grow interested with Gahyeon, who only seems to shrink further back in herself.

"Hello," Yubin greets quietly. Gahyeon mumbles out a shy hello back, but it's overshadowed by Yoohyeon's sudden gasp.

"Sooo cute!" Yoohyeon squeals, wrapping Gahyeon in a tight hug, who only becomes more paler at the contact. Bora is about to wrench Yoohyeon off her, but Yubin beats her to it first.

"Stop it Yoohyeonnie!" Yubin scolds with puffed cheeks, and flicks Yoohyeon's forehead. "You scaring her."

"Ow! That hurt, Binbin," Yoohyeon says with a pout. She turns to Gahyeon as she rubs her forehead. "…Sorry."

Gahyeon lets out a tiny giggle at the interaction, "It okay."

Handong is next to say a shy hello with a smile, and Gahyeon seems the most comfortable with her, beaming a shy wave back.

She looks like she's finally warming up to them, that is until Siyeon saunters up to her.

Siyeon's been quiet this entire time, and Bora panics, seeing the way Gahyeon shrinks back into herself again as Siyeon sizes her up with long, hard stare.

"H-hello..." Gahyeon says, yet Siyeon's stare seems to pierce right through her. Bora thinks she should intervene before Gahyeon bursts into tears, but then Siyeon finally budges.

"Mine," Siyeon says simply, and Gahyeon blinks.

"No Singnie!" Yoohyeon bursts out. She crashes Gahyeon into another hug. "She's mine!"

"No!" Siyeon wraps Gahyeon into a tight side hug, and to Bora's surprise, Siyeon begins to well up into tears. "She's so tiny and cute and…and…she's mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"Mine!"

Okay, didn't see that one coming, Bora thinks to herself. She quickly intervenes. "Alright, alright, come on! She's not your toy--"

But her scolding falls onto deaf ears as Siyeon and Yoohyeon continue tugging at Gahyeon, and both Yubin and Handong try their best to pry them off each other.

She sighs. It's only her second day.

"Oh! What's happening here?"

Her heart drops, hearing the familiar voice behind her.

"Ms Kim!"

"Mama!"

Bora turns her head, watching as Minji gets tackled into crushing hugs by tiny bodies. Minji's eyes seem to twinkle as her sweet laughter fills the air, addressing each child equally. She looks breathtaking today, Bora thinks, watching the way her purple hair falls over her shoulders.

"Will you play with us today Mama?"

Minji lets out a pained frown, stroking her hair affectionately, "Oh, I'm so sorry Gahyeonnie, but not today."

"Aww…"

"Don't worry Ms Kim! Gahyeonnie can play with us!" Yoohyeon exclaims, and the other kids nod in unison. Before Minji or Bora can say anything, Yoohyeon drags Gahyeon away by the hand, and the other kids quickly follow with excited giggles.

Bora watches with weary eyes, and gives Yubin a look that screams: _"Please keep Yoohyeon and Siyeon under check."_

Yubin stares at her, before turning away. Bora hopes she got the message across and is just being secretive.

"Look, this is my toy lipstick," she hears Gahyeon offer to them into the distance, and she cracks out a smile when they all let out an awed gasp in unision. They'll be fine, she reasons.

"So…" Bora starts, watching the kids now far away. "You're uh, out early. What are doing on the playground?"

"Oh," Minji begins, turning to her with a smile. "Well, I was looking for you, actually."

"…Me?"

"Yes," Minji laughs. "I was wondering if I could borrow you for a second, alone."

Oh.

_Okay._ She swallows hard, and tries not to let the panic show on her face. Being alone with Minji. That's nothing new--she'll be fine.

"Bora? Is…that okay?"

Minji steps closer to her, and Bora can feel her heart hammering in her ribs. Too close, too close, too close--

"…Yeah, of course," Bora lies with a weak smile. "Lead the way."

\--

When Minji said she wanted to borrow Bora alone, she had expected a lot of different things.

But to accompany her to check the babies sleeping in the nursery room?

That was the last thing she'd expected.

"It won't take too long," Minji assures her gently, holding onto the door knob. "I just need an extra hand if anything goes wrong."

"Okay, yeah," Bora breathes out. The urge to chuck her lunch out of her stomach is stronger now. She eyes the sign on the nursery door, reading: 'PLEASE BE QUIET' along with a rather ominous smiley face next to it.

Oh god. It makes her feels even worse.

She lied when she said she coos over babies. She doesn't, and she can't stand them.

Oh god. Why did she agree to come here?

"I'm going to open it now," Minji says with a soft smile, and Bora returns her smile weakly.

Ah, that's right, she thinks to herself. It's because she's pathetically whipped for tall purple haired women that she agreed to come.

Minji finally begins to turn the knob gently, and Bora braces herself with a clenched jaw and tightly shut eyes.

She's expecting to hear the squealing, crying and headache inducing shrieks bursting out of each of their tiny lungs when Minji cracks it open.

But to her surprise -- none of that greets her.

Instead, what greets her is a soft, soothing strum of guitar settling onto her ears as she follows Minji inside. Several baby cots are lined side by side, little trinklets hanging above them.

The room is pleasantly warm from the afternoon sunlight filtering from the window. Sunbeams kiss Bora's cheeks as she watches Minji begin to check each cottage. She quickly shuffles to a spot in the corner of the room, far from the sleeping cots.

Minji meets her eyes mid-way, questioning, and Bora shakes her head. She doesn't want to impose on the sleeping babies. What if they wake up and begin to cry seeing her?

There'd be a domino effect, each would wake up and begin to cry and god -- it'd be all her fault.

She's happy right where she is, tucked away in the shadow of her corner.

"Bora," Minji calls softly. Her hand beckons her. "Come here, it's alright."

Her resolve crumbles just like that; sauntering out of her happy corner next to Minji quietly.

She watches with mild interest as Minji's gentle hands begin to change the blankets in the cot, easily maneuvering around the sleeping baby. Bora almost lets out a sigh, even Minji's hands are pretty.

She continues to watch next to Minji, the sound of acoustic guitar easing her beating heart. The afternoon sunlight has basked the nursery room with an orange glow, and the chatter of children in the distance keep her calm as she follows and watches Minji around the nursery room.

They're at the last cot now, and Minji doesn't immediently begin. Instead, she brushes gentle fingertips through the wisps of the baby's hair, a soft smile on her face. Bora thinks she looks absolutely ethereal, the sunlight kissing her dewy skin. She's like an angel, and Bora can't seem to look away, even when Minji speaks again.

"You know Bora," she starts softly, "I never got a chance to see Gahyeon as a baby when I met her. So I find it a blessing to have the opportunity to nurse these little ones."

Bora continues to gaze at her, letting the words sink in. Minji looks up at her, and Bora blinks away her trance. "Wait, what?"

Gahyeon isn't her biological daughter?

Bora treads carefully. "Is she--?"

"…Adopted, yes." Minji lets out a soft laugh. "I met her when she was two."

"Oh."

Okay. Bora blinks. She hadn't expected this either.

"Did you and your, uh, partner--" the word partner has more force than intended, so Bora clears her throat. "Did you two decide to adopt together?"

Minji pauses, thinks on the question longer than Bora expects.

She braces for the worst possible answer to come out of Minji's lips. Suddenly, she really doesn't want to know. Her brain races at an alarming pace. God, there is someone. Divorced? Married? Partner is out of the picture? Dead maybe--

"I never told you, did I?" Minji lets out an easy laugh. "I'm a single mother by choice, no partner in the picture."

…Oh. Okay.

She's not sure if the feeling that springs in her chest is happiness at the fact that _No_ , she hasn't been crushing on a married woman this entire time --or, it's the shock that Minji has been raising a child by herself this entire time --

Wait. She catches herself before her thoughts turn into an ugly, scrutinizing one. Single mothers who haven't married exist. It's nothing new.

So why can't she bring herself to say anything?

"Bora? Does…does that make you uncomfortable?"

She sees the way Minji tenses up, stepping back from her when she asks, like she's ashamed of herself.

Bora clenches her jaw, hard. It's her silence that made Minji ask such a question, and it makes her think--how many other times has Minji faced this silence? This doesn't seem to be the first.

It makes Bora want to punch the people that would dare make Minji feel that way about herself --the answer is so obvious. It shouldn't even be asked.

"No. Of course not," she answers finally. She brushes her shoulder against Minji's one. "It's not uncomfortable to me, never will be."

Despite her casual tone, she really means it. She also hopes it's enough to convey how she feels, and Minji seems to understand, her tense shoulder relaxing when Bora casually brushes against it again.

"Thank you Bora," Minji finally says, her voice light, "that means a lot to me, thank you."

Bora clears her throat, and shoves her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "It's okay."

But is it really okay? Minji shouldn't even be thanking her, not over something so trivial as common human decency.

It makes Bora clench her jaw again. Minji deserves so much better than that.

"Does…Gahyeon know?"

"Well," Minji hums. "She's…aware of it. The process was rocky, and it took her a year until she was comfortable enough to call me her mother."

"Wow," Bora breathes out, almost speechless. To think, a year. In retrospect, it sounds short, but for Minji --

"It…must've been a long year of waiting." Bora completes her thoughts, playing with the edge of the fabric in the cot.

"…It was," Minji replies. "…But I'm thankful." She continues quietly, gazing at the sleeping baby. "Everything is still so new to me. I've heard that for some parents, it takes years until their child is ready to call them their parent. I heard that sometimes they stop and, I'm afraid that when Gahyeon grows up--the years will reverse and one day…she'll stop calling me her mother too."

Bora feels her chest ache, hearing the way Minji sounds so…pained.

"Minji…hey…" Bora places a gentle hand on her back, and hopes it's comforting enough. "I don't know crap about being a mother, but from what I've seen so far--Gahyeon loves you, and you're an amazing mother. I just--I don't ever see her taking it all back so easily, and if she ever does, it's probably when she'll be a hormonal teenager who doesn't know any better."

Minji lets out a small smile, and to Bora's relief, her back begins to relax against her gentle strokes. "You think so?"

Bora grins. "I may not be a parent, but I know an amazing mother when I see one."

Minji pauses, then lets out a small laugh. "…Thank you. You're too kind to me."

They stay like that for a little bit, and Minji doesn't move out of Bora's gentle touch. It's only when Bora moves her head to see Minji's soft lips too close, that she processes their positions.

Suddenly her hand on her back begins to flush warm. She quickly moves away from Minji with a cough and shoves her warm hand back into her pocket. Minji doesn't seem to notice however, fixing the blankets now--much to Bora's relief.

There's another pause, then Minji speaks again, "You know Bora, I think you'd make a wonderful mother."

Bora almost chokes on her saliva. "What?"

But the endeared gaze on Minji's face doesn't leave as she looks at her. "The kids here adore you, I'm not sure if you've realised that yet."

Bora lets out a rather innapropriate snort. The kids definitely do not adore her. They tolerate her because she's a stranger, and kids are just obligated to be nice to strangers. They don't _actually_ like her.

"It seems you don't believe me?"

Bora sees the way Minji's gaze falters, and she wants to punch herself. "Sorry--I mean, I just…"

But she doesn't really know. It just seems too farfetched, so she concludes with, "I just don't think they adore me."

Yet Minji persists. "Why do you say that?"

Bora tries, but her words stumble as she thinks of an answer. She remembers back to the events of this morning, a certain kid coming into mind. "Yoohyeon."

"Yoohyeon? Kim Yoohyeon?"

"Yeah. She definitely doesn't adore me. It's like she was trying to get under my nerves on purpose today." Bora pinches the bridge of her nose, now exasperated. "She kept eating all the toppings, and kept making me get more for her. What kind of five and a half year old does that?"

Bora expects Minji's response to one that's sympathetic, or a comforting pat on the shoulder followed by, 'Oh, you're totally right Bora! What five and a half year old _does_ that?'

But what she doesn't expect is Minji's endeared laughter to fill the room. It makes her skin flush warm with embrassment.

Minji meets her gaze, lets out another string of giggles before settling down quickly, "Sorry Bora. It's just--I'm not sure if you've realised this yet but, Yoohyeon's actually the shyest out of all the kids in this daycare."

Bora has to do a double take hearing that. "You're joking."

Minji nudges her shoulder. "I'm serious."

"So then--"

But Bora's words quickly trail off. She still can't process it. Yoohyeon was pressing all her buttons today, giggling and laughing everytime she got under her skin successfully. There was no adoring.

"Bora, I think her being able to fool around with you…I think that's saying something."

Bora frowns. "She _doesn't_ adore me."

"Well, perhaps not adore you, but she's comfortable in your presence to act the way she does, she likes you." Bora is speechless, watching as Minji speaks again. "And besides, Yoohyeon was the one that asked me to pair her up with you for the pizza making session in the first place."

"Wait, what?" Bora blinks. "What do you mean she--"

But before she can bombard her with more questions, the baby in the cottage below them begins to stir. Minji brings a finger against Bora's lips gently; and her throat hitches as they lock eyes. "What--"

"Shh…" Minji whispers with a smile, and Bora closes her mouth instantly. Her doe eyes seem to sparkle with childlike curiosity, and Bora's gaze lingers on them longer than she'd like. "…Look."

Minji's finger leaves her lips, and Bora's eyes follow it like trance. Her finger points down to the baby in the cottage who seems to gaze up at them, eyes still lidded with sleep.

"I think she's looking at you, Bora."

This entire time, Bora's been especially avoiding to look at the tiny baby. But since Minji said to look, she mumbles a reluctant 'okay' and looks. (It's Minji. What's she gonna do? Say no?)

But it's the first time she's properly taken a look at the tiny thing. Her first impression is that it's… honestly, nothing special. Just another human baby thing. It's small though, almost fragile with its tiny body coddled up like that in the blankets.

The baby is quiet, brown eyes now more awake and looking around the room in childlike curiosity, not before they meet Bora's again. Then it suddenly lets out a gargle of a giggle and begins waving its tiny arms, straight at her.

"What's it doing?" Bora almost shrieks, wide eyed as she hides behind Minji.

"She," Minji corrects with a hint of laughter. "She's saying hello. You can greet her back, it's okay."

"Uh--" A flurry of thoughts race through her mind, and her palms grow sweaty. Suddenly, she doesn't know what to do with her hands.

But her panic slowly subsidies as she feels Minji's comforting hands on her lower back, ushering her infront of the cot. Her heart spikes again. "Wait, I don't…"

Her words trail off to a whisper when she locks eyes with the baby again. She's half expecting -- _dreading_ for its tiny lungs to erupt into a symphony of screams upon seeing her face.

Bora squeezes her eyes shut, and braces for it.

She waits and waits but…nothing.

Minji's gentle voice drifts next to her ear, "It's okay, you can open your eyes…I think she likes you."

Bora finally opens her eyes, and it's as if something has shifted in the air.

She locks eyes with the baby once more, and sees that it's smiling…at her.

And for the first time since she's entered the room, she smiles back, watching as the baby's smile grows bigger along with hers. Something foreign swells in her chest at the sight.

She feels almost…overwhelmed watching the tiny baby. There's an urge to hold her, and hide her away from the unforgiving world she'll one day grow up in.

"Hey there…" Bora greets hoarsely. She decides to rest her hands on the top of the cot, watching as the baby lets out another pitched giggle. She begins to wave her arms towards at her again.

Bora realises what she wants, and gingerly holds out a finger towards her.

Soft, light skin quickly meets her index finger, and gosh, the baby is holding onto her finger much tighter than Bora expects. Nervous laughter quickly escapes her lips. "Oh wow, hello."

But despite the burst of nerves, it feels…nice.

"You're a natural," She hears Minji whisper. Pleasant warmth envelops her lower back, Minji's fingertips now resting there. Bora smiles, and only leans into her touch more.

The soft guitar seems to lull the baby back to sleep, still holding onto her finger. Bora doesn't have the heart to budge it back, so she stays right where she is.

"She's so...small," Bora breathes out. "I just want her to stay that way forever. Is that normal?"

"Yes, of course." Minji replies with a soft giggle. "The days and nights are long, but the years are so very short. She'll be walking and talking on two legs before we'll even realise it."

Bora laughs, but it's a short dry one when it hits her. "That's terrifying."

"It is, isn't it?" Minji's touch are gentle against Bora's back. "But I guess it's something we come to learn and let go as caregivers and parents. It's not easy, but when you see what they've accomplished--it's all worth it in the end."

"...Yeah," Bora can only utter out. She looks at the tiny finger holding her own, and suddenly the idea doesn't sound so terrifying anymore.

She thinks of the kind of person this baby could grow up to be, and she almost wishes she could actually be there to see it all.

"I think..." Bora says quietly, holding onto her finger more securely. "I think I'm beginning to understand."

\--

When Bora walks back into the playground, it hits her again that she _still_ hasn't told Minji about yesterday.

She brushes it off with a smile. There's still the end of the day, and it didn't seem appropriate to tell her back there anyways. She couldn't go back now and tell her, since Minji had to rush off into a meeting.

For now, she'll just eat her lunch and talk with the kids. There's always the end of the day.

And as if on cue, she sees the four kids she's grown to be fond of bouncing to her, and a burst of happiness overwhelms her seeing them again.

But the wave of happiness is over--once she sees Gahyeon's distressed face, stumbling in her arms.

"Pretty lady!"

"Hey...hey, what's wrong?" Bora furrows her brows. Not only Gahyeon, but the other kids look a little off too.

"My…my lipstick…" Gahyeon hiccups, another sob, "Not here..."

"What do you mean not here--" Bora scans Gahyeon's arms, seeing the toy lipstick is, in fact not being grasped in her tiny fingers. Her heart sinks. "Oh...did you lose it, kiddo?"

Gahyeon mumbles words that Bora can't seem to decipher, not until she picks up on, "It's gone…roll under fence…"

"It rolled under the fence?" Bora glances at the black dainty fence, seeing a small gap for where the lipstick might've rolled under. "Oh...hey, hey, it's okay kiddo. We can get your lipstick later....have you eaten?"

But Gahyeon continues to sniffle, and she looks distracted by something in the distance. None of the kids budge either when Bora tries to ask them more questions.

Then it occurs to her that something feels off.

Bora scans each one of their faces, now doing a quick head count. Gahyeon is in her arms. Handong and Siyeon are holding hands, Yubin is looking far into the distance somewhere. And Yoohyeon--

Yoohyeon is no where to be seen.

Oh, great.

The gears in her brain begin to whir, and Bora hopes her tendency to jump to conclusions doesn't come true today. She already has a faint idea, but she just hopes it's not true.

"Hey uh, where's your friend Yoohyeon?" Bora asks anyways, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips.

The kids exchange glances to each other, their expression looking as if they'd been caught rummaging through the snack cupboard late at night.

Then all it takes is Yubin to silently point her answer, Bora watching as her finger points far across the playground, and past the fence that separates the daycare and public road.

Bora squints her eyes, then she rubs them, hopes what she's seeing isn't true.

Then she lets out an innapropriate gurgle of a laugh.

Because if her eyes aren't betraying her--that's clearly Yoohyeon over the fence with the green blur of her sweater by the road. Surely that's not possible. How did she even--

"She climbed the tree."

_Oh god--she climbed the tree._

"And you let her? Why didn't you stop her?!" Bora shrieks, whipping her head to Yubin. She looks unfazed by her outburst, and Bora swallows thickly. Out of all the kids, she had expected Yubin to be the most rational at least.

"Yoohyeonnie wouldn't listen…" Yubin mutters, almost frustrated. Bora can she her facade crack, she looks just as distressed as the other kids.

Siyeon speaks next, looking pale. "Tried to stop her, but--but Yoohyeonnie wouldn't listen, Miss Kim!"

Miss Kim.

Bora squeezes her eyes shut. That's right, she goes by that here. Yoohyeon kept calling her Short Lady all morning that she almost forgot she's a volunteer here.

"Okay let me get this straight--" Bora pauses, feeling her headache spurring again, "…Gahyeon's toy lipstick rolled under the fence, and Yoohyeon climbed over the tree to go get it?"

There's a pause, and then all of them nod in unison.

Ah, shit.

She has to do something.

But what? What do you do when a kid scales a damn tree? What is her duty of care in this situation?

Minji. She can tell Minji.

Wait, no.

What would she think if she found out about this? She can't tell her one of the kids scaled a damn tree and left the premise. She'd get a heart attack, and all the legal paperwork she'd have to sign--

She still has to tell her about Gahyeon too. God. That's two devastating blows in one day.

No. No, she can't.

Maybe she'll tell a parent volunteer? Actually no, that'll probably give her even more shit on her back. Screw the condescending parents, she's here to prove them a point.

...But then what?

Ah great. Her migrane is coming back, and now it's getting real hard to think clearly anymore.

"Pretty lady…" Gahyeon looks up at her, her eyes teary and something breaks in Bora at her desperate voice. "Please help Yoohyeonnie..."

"I..." Her voice trails off. She looks at all of their faces again, and she just can't bear seeing them so distraught.

She turns to Gahyeon again, ruffles her hair and gives her best, reassuring smile. "Don't worry kiddo, I've got this."

She's screwed.

\--

She came up with a plan.

Definitely not the morally best one, but it's still a plan.

While Bora sneaks out of the gate to fetch Yoohyeon by the road, the kids will distract the parent volunteers. If Minji happens to come by, they'll distract her too.

"Be as cute as you can, alright?" She had reminded them countless times. "This is like a mission, you know? Like we're secret spies or something."

Siyeon seemed the most conflicted, as if she'd run off and tell someone at any second. Bora whispered to Yubin to keep an extra eye on her.

Handong and Gahyeon seemed willing however, even though they kept asking her to repeat the plan. When Bora had finished her explanation, Gahyeon had asked, "What's a plan?" But Bora didn't have the heart to repeat it again.

Now there's only five minutes left until recess ends. And all in all, a lot of things could easily go wrong.

Siyeon's six year old moral compass could overwhelm her and she'd bust a lung screaming the truth at a passing adult. Gahyeon and Handong could get very distracted and forget there is a plan, and Yubin could give up and they'd get busted.

Another glance at the timer in her phone, now there's four minutes left.

_It's only my second day. It's only my second day, only my second day--_

She's made it out of the gate swiftly and undetected, rounding down the footpath and out to the road. Her eyes scan the path to the road, and her heart almost stops. She can't find the green blob of Yoohyeon's sweater anywhere.

_It's only my second day, it's only my second day, it's only my second--_

She should've just told Minji.

Why is she so full of bad decisions?

_It's only my second day, only my second day--_

God. Where is that insufferable kid? Her brain continues to jump to even more conclusions and she hates it.

What if Yoohyeon took the chance to run away? What if someone kidnapped her? What if she got distracted by a puppy and ran down the road? It's frustrating how likely that thought would be for such a distracted kid.

And God, Bora takes back everything she said about Yoohyeon.

She doesn't actually find her annoying. Sure, she rambles a lot, but what kid doesn't at her age?

And sure, she's a bit of a brat, but Yoohyeon's a good storyteller, and maybe Bora's snorted at a few of her lame stories. Just a few.

Dammit. She really wants to hear another one. Yoohyeon never really did finish that one story about her uncle.

Bora's eyes well up into frustrated tears. She misses the brat already.

_It's only my second da--_

"Short lady?"

The tiny voice comes from behind her, and Bora whips her head to see the source of all her stress and worry for the whole morning.

Yoohyeon, standing right there, a grin on her face.

And Bora's not proud to admit that the first thought that comes to her head, is to strangle Yoohyeon.

Because even after Yoohyeon's brought her to tears, made her worried sick out of her mind, and almost caused her a mental breakdown--the kid still has the audacity to call her _Short lady_.

Her legs slowly stalk their way over to her, and Yoohyeon sinks back into herself when she seems to realise Bora definitely isn't smiling at her.

A lot of thoughts race through Bora's mind, and splotches of red cover her vision.

There's an urge to shout about how utterly dumb it was to climb over a tree, and to scream: Why didn't you just ask an adult for help? Why did you risk yourself? Why are you such a goal oriented child? What you did was so, so, _so_ incredibly dumb.

But then all it takes is for Yoohyeon to exclaim, "I got Gahyeonnie's lipstick!" with a proud smile, holding it up for Bora to see.

That's all it takes--and the splotches of red in Bora's vision clears. She notices the bruise on Yoohyeon's knee, and realises she probably scratched it on the way down from the tree.

God. Not only is she insufferable, but she's clumsy. So, so, _so_ clumsy.

She takes one more step infront of her, then another.

Then it's as if the world has stopped for a moment.

She doesn't say anything. All she does is weakly sink down onto her knees, wrap her arms around Yoohyeon, and hug her tight.

Then the world starts moving again. The chatter of kids nearby begin to ground her. Her back feels pleasantly warm from a patch of sun beaming down, and the faint chirping of birds has Bora flutter her eyelashes down.

Yoohyeon is here, right in her arms. She's alive and breathing, and in the end, that's all that matters for Bora.

"I got her lipstick," Yoohyeon says again, quieter this time.

"Yeah, you did," Bora lets out a shaky laugh, half expecting Yoohyeon to say something but she doesn't -- she just continues to stay in her embrace.

"You did," Bora says once more, and tightens her arms around her, her voice breaking. "You really did."

And Bora doesn't let go of her, not until the final minute of her alarm goes off.

-

They made it in time.

Just barely, but they made it in time with thirty seconds to spare.

A quick thirty second reunion occurs at the playground, and she can only watch with a weak smile as each of their faces light up seeing them again.

Siyeon is the first to burst into tears and tackle Yoohyeon into a hug. Bora doesn't judge the kid, she did have the worst time trying to keep it a secret, and she greatly commends her strong moral compass.

But then it's like a domino effect. From seeing Siyeon cry, Gahyeon bursts into tears, and Handong follows too and they hug Yoohyeon.

Yubin is last to approach her, flicking Yoohyeon's forehead with a frown. She mumbles out a, "dumb Yoohyeonnie," not before squeezing her into a tight hug. Yubin doesn't cry, but Bora smiles, seeing her eyes are glassy.

"Gahyeonnie…look...look…I got it," Yoohyeon says through sobs, and Bora can only watch as Gahyeon bursts into another round of tears as she's presented with her precious toy again.

"Thank you, Yoohyeonnie…" Gahyeon wails, and Yoohyeon is quick to hug her.

"No…no…please don't cry Gahyeonnie!"

Then just like that, the other kids join and comfort Gahyeon in a group hug. Even Yubin, who Bora figured seemed the most neutral about contact -- silently comforts Gahyeon in a back hug and ultimately, completes their group hug.

But then their thirty second reunion is cut short as the sound of the bell echoes through the playground. She rounds them up again, and places a finger on her lips as she looks at each of their faces.

"Remember, this is our secret, okay? Don't tell anyone," Bora reminds them slowly. To her relief, the kids nod almost simultaneously.

"Mission su…successful!" Handong says with a giggle. Bora lets out a chuckle, and ruffles her hair.

"Yeah, mission successful," Bora concludes, and salutes them with a grin. The kids mimic her back, and Bora lets out a laugh at their attempts, before quickly ushering them to go back in. All except for one kid who trails back from the rest.

"Yoohyeon, wait." Bora taps her shoulder, and she seems hesitant to look at her. Bora's eyes trail down to her bruised knee, and she frowns. "Your knee, it's scratched up."

Yoohyeon blinks as if the thought hadn't occured to her, then she examines her knee. "Oh, yeah."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Mhm…no." Yoohyeon avoids looking at her, fixing her gaze on a rock instead. Bora tries to scope out her expression. Her fingers are fidgeting, and she looks guilty.

"Listen Yoohyeon…" Bora lets out an exhausted sigh, and kneels down to her height. "What you did before, you know, climbing the tree? You shouldn't have done that. You worried not only me, but your friends too."

Yoohyeon doesn't reply straight away, "...I know."

"Okay," At least she's aware of it. "But why didn't you just ask for help?"

Yoohyeon stays silent, but Bora can see the gears whirring in her head, thinking of an answer.

Then she finally says, "I don't know...I just wanted Gahyeonnie to not be sad. Was it a bad thing?"

"Well, I mean…" But Bora can't really think of an answer, and she lets out another sigh. She looks at Yoohyeon again, now scuffing her shoe against the ground. Then she sees the bruise again, and she finally makes up her mind.

"…No," She finally answers.

Yoohyeon looks up at her, and Bora lets out a small laugh seeing the way her eyes light up. As much as Yoohyeon is annoying, an insufferable goal oriented child, and a brat who talks too much--

She's still a good kid at heart.

"What you did was amazing, helping Gahyeon out like that," Bora says with a small smile. She ruffles Yoohyeon's hair. "You did a great thing."

"Really?" Yoohyeon lets out a soft gasp. "You... really mean it?"

"Yeah," Bora lets out a grin, not before gently flicking Yoohyeon's forehead, her voice turning stern. "But next time, don't climb a tree, or fence, or anything. Call me or someone else for help and just--don't scare me like that ever again, alright?"

"Okay!" Yoohyeon lets out a small giggle, seemingly barely affected by Bora's stern voice. Bora just hopes it didn't go from one ear out another.

"Promise?"

Yoohyeon raises her finger. "I pinky promise!"

Bora cracks into a small smile, and joins their pinkies. "You better."

Then she raises to her tired feet. She notices the bruise on Yoohyeon's knee again, and outstretches her hand. "Come on, let's go take care of your knee first."

Yoohyeon blinks, before taking her hand happily. "Okay!"

They pass out of the playground, navigating through the corridor in peaceful silence. Bora tries not to think about the events from before, just relieved that it's all finally over. Yet, her peace is short lived, as Yoohyeon opens her mouth again.

"Short lady?"

The words automatically tumble out of her mouth, " "I told you to stop calling me that, kid."

"Oh, right."

There's a pause, and Bora fights the urge to roll her eyes when Yoohyeon opens her mouth her again.

"Short lady?"

"Now you're just pushing your luck, kid."

There's another pause, and Bora can almost feel the gears whirring in Yoohyeon's head.

"Uhm..."

"What?" She asks, exhausted.

"...Thank you," Yoohyeon says quietly, "you're a nice short lady."

Upon hearing her words, Bora can only lift her lips into a small, defeated smile.

_'She's comfortable in your presence to act the way she does.'_

Bora sighs, and doesn't let go of Yoohyeon's small hand, instead, she holds onto it tighter, "...Thanks, kiddo. You're not too bad yourself."

She'll let the nickname pass, just this once.

\--

Bora is beyond exhausted.

The rest of the afternoon fades away and somehow, even with three hours of sleep, she's managed to arrive to the end of the day.

But she still has one thing left to do, one nagging task like a piece of toffee stuck in her teeth that just won't ever leave.

She has to tell Minji about yesterday.

Yet she can't seem to find her or Gahyeon anywhere, and she's sure Minji is rostered to do the late afternoon session.

So she lingers back in the playground, hoping that when Minji comes out of the staff room or passes by, they can finally talk.

She settles down at a bench. The afternoon sun is pleasantly warm against the crown of her head, and the chatter of kids has faded away in the playground. Only the occasional whir of a car in the distance keeps her occupied.

Bora closes her eyes, taking it all in. She could easily fall asleep right here, on the bench.

"Yerim! Come back here!"

Nevermind.

Bora opens her eyes, seeing a child wearing a turtle animal sweater, no less than three squealing and bouncing away on the swings. Then follows a woman, with short snow blonde hair, looking absolutely exasperated as she rests her hands on her knees.

Bora blinks. She looks familiar.

It only takes for the woman to turn around, and to flash a polite smile--that Bora realises Ah shit--she's a parent volunteer here.

They exchange a polite nod towards each other, and Bora silently curses to herself. Not another parent volunteer to give her shit.

But Bora thinks that since she's here for two months, she should be polite at least. So she casually asks, "Is she your kid?"

The blonde woman with rather kind features lets out a soft laugh, "Yes, she is."

"Oh," Bora hums. "That's nice."

It grows silent between them, and Bora cheers to herself. Obligatory small talk complete. She leans her back onto the table, and closes her eyes again.

But then the woman pipes up again.

"Would you like a macaron?"

Bora opens her eyes, seeing an open box of colorful macarons arrayed nicely infront of her. She looks up at the blonde woman again, and shakes her head with a politely. "No thanks, I'm okay."

But the woman persists, kindness exuding off her voice. "Please, have one! I baked these myself and well…you look like you need it."

Ah, fuck it, Bora thinks. She deserves at least one macaron from this nice woman after the hell hole that was today.

"Thanks," Bora gingerly plucks a purple one at from the box, but she doesn't eat it straight away, instead examining it. Then she follows with a bitter, "Huh. You're the first parent volunteer here that's offered me food."

"Oh, really?" The woman lets out another soft laugh, and it almost sounds musical to Bora's ears. "You sound like you haven't had a good experience here."

Bora thinks back to how that one parent volunteer had told her to get her life moving this morning and the bitter taste of coffee returns in her mouth. She wonders if she should tell this stranger the truth.

Perhaps she could be the gossip type, just like every other condescending, haughty parent volunteer here.

But, for some reason, something about this kind stranger encourages Bora to be nothing but honest, so she blurts the truth, "No, not really, if I'm being honest."

"Oh…I'm really sorry to hear that."

Usually, Bora would roll her eyes and snort hearing those words. It's usually something that would make her mutter out a bitter, "It's fine."

But this woman genuinely sounds sorry, like it physically hurts on her behalf, and Bora can't bring herself to say anything else.

There's another pause between them, only the sound of Yerim making a ruckus on the swings in the distance.

"As a parent myself, I don't understand why parents make it seem like a competition," the blonde woman says softly, "and I assure you, not every parent is like that. Just a select few."

Bora doesn't reply, still half unconvinced. But she knows it's not the woman's fault that she still feels that way.

"A lot of parents are too busy worrying about our own lives to care about anyone else's. All I ever think about is what to do next, you know? Has Yerim eaten enough food? Has she taken a shower, has she--"

"Taken a dump?" Bora adds, with an amused snort.

"Exactly!" The woman exclaims, a grin edging her lips. "I'm just so busy taking care of her. I don't care about other people's personal choices, nor do I care care about how people perceive my parenting skills either. I just have to give it a try and hope that by the end of the day, Yerim is happy."

Then the woman lets out a soft smile, "In the end, her being happy is all that ever matters to me."

Bora sees the way the woman's gaze turns fond, watching Yerim playing in the distance.

The bitter taste of coffee returns, and becomes almost vile in her mouth. She feels…defeated.

Not all parents are the same. Of course.

Yet, it makes Bora feel incredibly stupid for holding onto such petty, bitter resentment against parents such a long time. She had unknowingly made it into a competition, and now she feels like a hypocrite. Of course, not all parents would be the same.

_"In the end, her being happy is all that's ever mattered to me."_

She thinks back to happy, giggling Yoohyeon, and remembers the sheer relief she felt of having her in her arms again.

"I'm not a parent myself but," Bora says quietly, "but, I think I'm beginning to understand."

The woman turns to her, and lets out a wistful smile, "I think you already understand."

"Seungwan!"

Bora turns her head to the source, belonging to an older woman approaching with doe eyes that remind her a lot of a bunny in a way. Yerim quickly runs to her, and Bora hears something on the lines of "Joohyun!" And tackles the woman in a hug that ends with an audible oof.

"Oh!" The blonde woman's eyebrows shoot up, and she quickly bounces off from the bench. "Time flies by so fast. I got to go now, I have to take Yerim to the dentist."

"Goodluck," Bora salutes with a knowing smile, showing her the purple macaron still in her fingers, "And thanks for this."

Seungwan bids her goodbye with a pearly smile, and jogs her way to the woman and her kid. Then Bora watches with pleasant surprise as Seungwan pecks the older woman's lips, and embraces her.

Huh. Should've seen that one coming, Bora muses to herself, watching the happy family of three leave out of the daycare gate.

Alone again, she finally pops the purple macaron in her mouth, and melts at the heavenly taste. She'll have to thank the woman properly if they ever cross paths again.

"Oh, Bora!"

"Pretty lady!"

She looks up to see a beaming Minji rounding the corner, Gahyeon holding her hand.

Their eyes meet, and all the exhaustion from today seems to wipe away as she manages a smile back. Minji gestures her to come over, and Bora happily obliges. As she walks, Gahyeon quickly tackles her into a hug, and they fall down with an audible oof.

(The macaron's long finished, and she lets out a hearty laugh when she realises that finally--

The bitter taste of coffee has left her mouth, for good this time.)

And when Bora is alone with Minji, she finally has the courage to tell her everything.


	3. Cynical Bora and The Tiny Council Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!!
> 
> its been awhile...i was hoping to get this out by last month, but life has picked up for me and its been a struggle to get this out.
> 
> but finally this chapter is finished!! to make up for the long absence, ive combined this chapter so that its a big update. im not sure when ill next update because of my schedule but... i hope this will do for now. 
> 
> and as always, please stay safe, and until next time friends!! :D
> 
> (also, kudos to anyone who picks up the references scattered in this chapter!! ;D)

Deciding to finally tell Minji everything had not gone the way she had expected.

It had happened not even a few seconds after Bora joined the pair inside the play room. She accompanied Minji to clean the desks, while Gahyeon bounced away to go play with the other few kids left in the room.

It was the perfect setting, and Bora just couldn't keep it in anymore. All it took was one glance at a serene Minji, and Bora tightly gripped the paintbrush in her hand-- as if she was holding a damn mic--and blurted it all to her.

And really, telling a mother that their daughter had been teased by tiny gremlins, (Okay, she didn't say tiny gremlins--she ommited that out for something less mild, but the intention was still the same) but surely that would make any parent upset.

She had expected a grief strucken Minji, or perhaps with anger or even worse, disappointment.

But…no. None of the hypothetical situations she had thought of prepared her for the real one.

Instead, Minji looked up at her from her crouched position, and in a soft voice, she had said,

"I know."

Followed by her eyes crinkling in that endearing way that made Bora's stomach do a triple somersault. There was not a hint of anger or sadness, or any emotion Bora had been expecting to appear on her freatures.

No, she was smiling. At her.

And honestly? Not only was Bora utterly gobsmacked by her beauty, she was also really fucking confused.

"What? You do?"

But Minji's expression doesn't seem to falter, even as she rises back to her feet, their shoulders almost brushing now.

Minji's lips are moving and she's saying…something, but Bora is so wind up in the beginning stage of self deprecation that she doesn't hear a single word.

"What?" Bora blurts out again, and slaps a hand to her mouth when she realises she's said _What?_ to Minji twice now.

But then it's like the world has decided to give her a break, because Minji seems to pick up on her confusion, and lets out a laugh.

It's not a patronizing or mocking type of laugh directed at her, no. It's a soft and warm kind of laugh, as if it's Minji's gentle way of easing Bora's rising panic. Like everything is okay.

"I said," Minji gently begins, and this time Bora hears her perfectly, "the best part about children is that they tend to talk, a lot."

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in, and this time Bora resists the urge to blurt out, 'What?' for the third time.

"Gahyeon told me about it last night when I tucked her in for bed, about the kids and especially how you stood up for her."

"...Oh."

"We had a meeting with the parents today of the children involved. We're working on a plan to prevent behavior like that happening again, so you don't have to worry about Gahyeon."

It takes a moment, but then it finally sinks in. "God, Minji-that's great! No--that's amazing. I'm…I'm so relieved to hear that."

"I'm relieved too." Minji says, a smile on her lips. "And in all honesty, I really wanted to thank you, but I just couldn't seem to find the time too today."

Bora smiles weakly. Looks like they were both in the same boat today then.

"If anything like that ever happens again, you know you can tell me straight away."

Bora salutes her, and Minji giggles. "You have my word."

"And I also wanted to say..." Minji pauses, as if she's deliberating on what she's about to say. "I just…I just want to say that we're in this together. And perhaps it's too early to say this, but, out of all the parent volunteers here, I don't know why but--I feel as if I trust you the most, Bora."

"…You do?" To say Bora is both shocked and horrified is an understatement. Because _her,_ of all people? No way.

"I mean, are you sure you should be placing your trust in the only non-parent volunteer here?"

It's a casual comment, but Bora tries to gauge Minji's reaction. She expects Minji to laugh, or offer a smile at her question, but instead she says,

"Why shouldn't I?"

Bora tries, but her words stumble. Shouldn't it just be obvious? Just _look_ at her. She doesn't have kids, and no prior experience working with children in a childcare environment--

Clearly, someone who genuinely likes kids would be more trustworthy than one without.

"Well," Minji begins, setting her paintbrush down on the cupboard. "The way I see it is, even though a parent has a child, it doesn't automatically make them a better person. If anything, it makes it harder."

"What…do you mean?"

"Well--" Minji begins, "you would be surprised at the amount of cases we get of when a child has done something wrong to another child, their parents refuse to believe their child would ever do such an act, all because of their parental bias."

Minji offers her a small smile, but it pains Bora to see that it doesn't reach her eyes.

"And then accusations begin to throw back and forth, and the matter of what the child in the wrong did is long forgotten. Instead, it's the matter of pride of the parents, and who is right and wrong."

Bora makes a soft 'oh' noise, and feels something tug inside her. "Did...did that happen in the meeting today?"

She nods, and Bora's heart sinks. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Minji. That must've been hell--"

A couple of kids come near their direction, and Bora panics. "I mean shit, that must've been _shit_ \--no, no wait, sorry--I mean--fuck--!"

She clamps her mouth shut with her hands in horror, watching as the kids pass. But to her surprise, Minji laughs softly.

"...I know what you mean. Thank you, Bora."

"...Sorry."

Minji smiles at her, and Bora averts her eyes down. She can understand what Minji is saying, and she feels sad for her, in a way. That she can't trust parents, when Minji herself is one as well. Perhaps it's better that Bora is not a parent, if it'll make it easier for Minji to trust her.

Bora is about to turn and pick up another spare box, until she feels a hand tap her wrist gently.

"Bora, wait."

"Mm?" Bora sees the way Minji retreats her hand back, fast hesitant for a moment.

"I…I hope you know that I trust you not just because you're the only non-parent volunteer here."

Bora's about to joke out another response, but she stops herself when she sees the way Minji is looking at her. She looks…different, vulnerable. It's an expression Bora is not used to seeing on her, and really, Bora decides she should be sincere as well.

"Then why?"

"Because...I believe you're a good person above anything else."

Bora almost drops the paintbrushes when she hears that.

"And in all my years of daycare, I've never seen children such as Gahyeon, Yubin or Yoohyeon for that matter, become so fond of an adult that fast. I believe in a child's judgement more than an adult's. I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

Perhaps in any other setting Bora would reply by laughing it off, because honestly, _her? A good person?_ Not likely.

But Minji looks so sincere, and Bora finds herself believing in her words wholeheartedly, more than she'd ever like to.

"I…I believe you, but--" Bora offers her a teasing smile. "How do you know that's not your parental bias getting in the way?"

"Oh...touché." Minji says, and laughs softly. Her eyes crinkle once more, and Bora's stomach does another back flip. "Perhaps that's what's getting in the way, perhaps not. Maybe it's just…something else entirely..."

Bora hears the way Minji's voice seems to trail off, her gaze lingering. She doesn't understand why her body suddenly seems to pull itself closer to Minji, wanting to be nothing but near her as close as possible. Minji's fingers twitch, and Bora tries to ignore the urge to hold her hand, or to place her own hand onto Minji's cheek and just--

"Mama! Pretty Lady!"

Bora blinks away her thoughts, and Minji seems to snap out of her own trance too, turning herself to Gahyeon completely.

"Oh, Gahyeonnie! What do you have there?"

Bora watches as Minji envelops Gahyeon into a hug. She touches her own cheeks, feeling as if she just came off a high--cheeks warm and heart beating fast.

She smiles to herself. Perhaps it is just something else entirely.

\--

Before she had even realised it, the days passed and somehow--she had successfully survived five days of the daycare program.

Seungyeon--her coworker, had commented on her prominent eyebags during the weekend coaching sessions with her clients. But she didn't even have the energy to fire back something witty, so she let Seungyeon have it. Just for that one Saturday.

But the weekend flies by fast, and Monday arrives before she even realises it.

And currently, she finds herself attending an outdoor drawing session.

Earlier, she had mentioned to Minji how nice it would be to take a break in the garden of the daycare. Minji had enthusiastically clapped her hands, told her she had the same exact thought, all followed by a light squeeze on Bora's arm.

(To say such a touch didn't make Bora flustered, would be a total, utter lie.)

So here she is, being a whipped woman by grabbing more crayons from the cupboard while Minji and the others kids are already outside. All because Minji made a very quiet comment about how they were running out of crayons to share.

(It's not like she was listening to Minji from far away, even while she was trying to talk to other parent volunteers, not at all. She just couldn't help but overhear. It's whatever.)

Voices of the children outside is nothing but quiet noise now, and the room has a quiet ambience because of it. It's quite a nice form of temporary peace, especially after hearing a couple of four year olds have a heated meltdown about some toys earlier. (Seriously, it's like money to them or something.)

But in a way, she could almost get used to this wonderful peace.

"…An' wookie at you! You wutey 'ittle thing! Who's a good kiddy? Who? That's right, you are! Oh, yes you are!"

...Goddammit.

If there's one thing in the world she dislikes the most besides annoying kids, it's people using baby talk.

She barely pokes her head out, enough to see the backsides of two parent volunteers down in the hallway. One with longer hair crouching onto the floor, while another in a blue striped shirt, much shorter hair just barely crouching--but still looking down at who she assumes is a kid.

She tries not to retch when she hears them ask the kid to give them "kissies" or to hug them. And when she feels like it's too much to the point were she should just shut herself in the cupboard forever, the kid has already waved goodbye to the pair and skipped off.

But the pair is still staying in the hallway, and she can just barely hear what they're animatedly talking about from where she's peeking. So she slowly scoots out of the cupboard, and gets a better look of their backsides.

And then it happens.

The woman with long hair taps the shorter haired woman's butt, before getting a slight hit on the shoulder in retaliation, something on the lines of, "Not here…!" But Bora barely catches the name.

A bubble of giggles follow, and then an arm slings onto anothers waist, and just like that, they're already gone, their bickering now fading down the hallway.

…So that just happened.

Oh well. She shrugs and decides to think nothing of it, the crayons in her hands becoming far much heavier along with the prolonged burning in her arms.

Delivery first. Wondering if she should purge her eyes on what she had just witnessed will all come later.

It doesn't take long for when she strolls back in the garden, a swarm of children tackle her for the crayons. It takes a moment to fight them off, (well, more like distressed high pitched squealing for help) until Minji comes into view, maintaining the chaos.

When the kids are finally calm, Minji's eyes meet hers, and after a pause, her doe eyes seem to blink in surprise at what's in her arms.

"Bora! You brought the crayons? You didn't have to, I was just about to get them myself."

Despite the stinging in her arms, Bora smiles. "Felt like beating you to it first."

"I--thank you, really."

Minji's lashes flutter as she threads a delicate strand of purple hair behind her ear, and Bora can only stare, rendered speechless at her beauty.

God. Even her ears are pretty--

"Ms Kim! Can we have da crayon now? Please?"

Bora blinks, looking down to see that the slightly obnoxious voice belongs to none other than Siyeon, who's standing right between them.

"Oh, of course! My bad."

Minji surges forward to take a few boxes off her numb arms, and gingerly places it in Siyeon's tiny hands. "Take them back to your group, and make sure to share, okay?"

"Okay!"

Bora watches as Siyeon waves to them, before running off to her group.

"Well, I'm going to go hand these to the other groups, thank you again, Bora."

"Oh, sure--" Bora's face snaps back into Minji's direction when fingertips brush against hers, the last of the boxes being lifted off her arms. "... Anytime."

Minji smiles at her, before turning away to the other kids. Bora watches, seeing the way the kids all seem to light up as they surround her and hug her knees.

But perhaps what's most endearing is that Minji reflects the same excitement, if not more, to them. She strokes their hair, and regards each child equally with her kindness and warmth.

In a way, Bora almost feels envious.

She averts her eyes away from the group, and decides to rest her feet by a lone tree. The sunlight filtering through the leaves warm her cheeks, and she closes her eyes and leans back, feeling the fatigue seep in.

Only a few seconds of resting her eyes is what she tells herself.

But then something warm and solid begins to poke at her cheek, and at first, she ignores it. But it isn't until the familiar scent of vanilla wafts through, that she opens her eyes with a jolt.

"Are you awake now?"

Minji.

Bora blearily looks up, only to see Minji's lips, and oh god, it's like being woken up by an angel.

She blinks back the haziness, and realises just how close Minji is to her face. She sits upright, only to see that the warm poking sensation from before was Minji's shoulder. _She was sleeping on her shoulder this entire time._

"Good afternoon to you, sleepyhead."

"Oh my god--" Okay, she's definently awake now. She shuffles away, giving Minji space, a flurry of words tumbling out of her lips.

"I'm so sorry--I didn't even mean to fall asleep, is your shoulder okay?"

"It's okay." Minji laughs, melodic, raising her shoulder a little. "It's not broken, not yet at least."

"Not yet?" Bora repeats, seeing the way Minji's eyes crinkle, a teasing glint in them. Bora quickly wipes the side of her cheek. _Did she drool?_

"…How long was I asleep for?"

"Maybe twenty minutes? Although you slept like a baby, even better than any of the ones in our daycare."

"Oh my god." Bora buries her face into her hands. "Sorry, Minji. I know I was supposed to help, but I ended up falling asleep-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay."

Warm hands gently pry off the hands on her own cheeks. "I'd rather you rest, than continue to force yourself to work. If you ever need to rest, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Bora replies, a little slowly. The thought of taking a nap with other kids is the last thing she'd ever want to do.

But still, she's incredibly grateful.

"…Thank you."

The warmth of Minji's hands linger even when they leave hers, and Bora rubs away the last bit of sleep from her eyes.

The sun seems to have risen far in the sky now, sunlight weaving through the leaves and onto the crown of her head. The sight of the kids running around distract her from Minji's presence, and she sees that some are still drawing with their crayons. Her eyes hone onto a familiar Gahyeon, running around with another kid she can't recognize.

"Who's Gahyeon's friend over there? I don't think I've seen her before." Bora squints her eyes, trying to get a closer look of the child who seems to be now squishing Gahyeon's chubby cheeks.

"Ah, that's Dahyun," Minji replies with the upmost warmth. "She joined us yesterday."

Gahyeon begins to chase after the child named Dahyun, their pieces of paper and crayons now long forgotten under the tree. Watching them, the corner of Bora's lips tug up into a smile.

"They kind of look like twins from here."

"Right?"

Bora watches as Gahyeon and Dahyun continue to chase each other, before tumbling down together to draw with their crayons again, giggles heard even from far away.

"They seem so close already, I'm kind of surprised. Gahyeon was so shy when I met her."

Minji shifts herself to lean back on the tree more comfortably, and hums. "I was quite surprised too. They instantly clicked when they met, and they've been stuck to each other like glue for the whole day."

"Wow…she's really making new friends everyday, huh?"

"She really is," Minji says, and Bora doesn't miss how fond her voice sounds. It makes her smile.

"Do you usually have a lot of kids coming to this daycare?"

"Oh, yes. We have many kids transferring here everyday."

With a raise of her hand, Minji gestures to the pair of female volunteers in the distance, now playing with Gahyeon and Dahyun.

"Those two -- Ms Jeongyeon and Ms Nayeon respectively, transferred Dahyun in just yesterday."

Bora's eyes search for the pair, and a strike of familarity hits her when she sees them. She's just about to ask another question, still watching as the pair move to turn their backs, and _holy crackers on a stick_ \--

It finally clicks. The familar short hair, the blue striped shirt. The longer haired woman next to her--

The butt grabbing couple from the hallway.

And as if on cue, the longer haired woman seems to notice the staring, and enthusiastically waves to them. Minji waves back, and Bora weakly manages to.

…Well then.

She really should've seen that coming. The secret butt tap she had accidentally witnessed probably should've been a clear sign that they're together.

Clearly, her gaydar must be malfunctioning.

Then more tiny kids acommpanied by their respective parents run over to the group, and Bora can only listen as Minji recites more names of kids she knows she won't remember.

"Oh! Looks like the whole play group is here. There's little Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Oh, and Sana and Mina came today too. They're always stuck like glue, those two--"

_Basically,_ Bora concludes as she listens -- a lot of different kids come and go at this daycare.

She averts her eyes from the group back to Minji, and watches as Minji's lips continue to move. Even though she's just saying names, she makes each one sound…beautiful in a way.

She honestly doesn't mean to stare, but with the way the sunlight seems to seep in through the leaves and kiss intricate leaf patterns on her cheeks, Bora just can't look away. Not when Minji looks so delicate and soft. Not when she sounds so passionate about this daycare, not when she can hear just how fond she is of each child.

And if there's anything Bora has observed in her short week of being here, it's that Minji is definitely someone who belongs.

She just can't imagine her in anywhere else. Minji is a natural leader, more than Bora ever could ever strive to be. Where Minji's soft spoken words reach the hearts of children, Bora struggles. Perhaps in her forte of dance she can, but it's not the same when it comes to such a learning focused environment.

She's used to teaching adults for a living, not children.

And it makes her wonder, would she ever belong here?

In this daycare, with all these parent volunteers--who seem to be on a completely different path to her. All these kids, with all these responsibilities Bora cannot even begin to unravel--it just seems like so much. So much to bear on a human being.

It also doesn't help that she's the only non-parent volunteer here. Conversations always seem to derail with the other volunteers, and she's already considered an outcast at this point. She knows what they think about her; someone who hasn't made it, someone who will never know true happiness.

It seems the answer is more obvious than she'd like to believe.

She would never belong here.

Why would she? Signing up for this program was an accident anyways, perhaps showing up everyday is too. It's only two months of her life, a tiny percentage of that time that could be spent in doing something else, like focusing on her actual career instead.

Two months will be over in an instant anyways.

Sure, one could say that she should be enjoying it to the fullest, but what's the point in doing that when it'll all just be a blurry memory in the distant future?

All these children she's begun to meet and began to bond with. What's the point in anything if it all will come to an end someday?

Minji will only be a passing fond memory. Only a what-if to her.

And Gahyeon, along with Yubin, Handong, Yoohyeon…and Siyeon. All of them will grow up and remember her only as a mere passing existence. Just a faint memory.

She'll remember them, but they won't remember a single thing about her. She'll never get to see them grow up, achieve their dreams, she'll see nothing because she doesn't belong in their lives. She never will, and such a thought terrifies her.

Just how is that fair?

But of course, she's used to the way the world works, because she's accepted that inevitably, all good things will always come to an end.

These two months will fly by for her in a blink of an eye, and she's beyond the point of accepting it now.

Because after all, everything is temporary in the end. And so will be her time in this daycare.

"…Bora…?"

She may as well just quit now.

"…Bora?"

End it now before it really begins. Perhaps that'll be much better, it'll hurt less before she becomes attached. She should just tell Minji while she's right next to her.

"Bora?"

"…Huh?"

Bora blinks, the comforting scent of vanilla returns, and Bora takes a deep breath.

"Are you okay? You seem a little dazed."

She sees the way Minji's brows have furrowed, the way her eyes seem to be full of concern for her. The tired lines that seem to be hidden under her eyes--it's all because of her.

"I'm okay. Just…a little tired."

If she tells her she wants to quit now--she can't even begin to imagine what her face would look like.

So she leans back onto the tree, and offers Minji the biggest smile she can.

"It's okay, I'm all ears now. Just needed to get a little comfortable."

"Are you sure? I think you need sleep more than anything. If you'd like, you can rest on my shoulder again--"

"Mama! Pretty lady!"

"Gahyeonnie, wait--!"

"Woah, woah!"

Sudden weight pushes down onto her chest, Gahyeon leaping into her arms and Bora just barely grasps onto her.

"Hey, what are you doing here, kiddo?" Bora asks in between breaths, seeing the way Gahyeon's eyes seem to sparkle as she looks up at her.

"Wanted to say hi!" Gahyeon giggles, before burying her head in Bora's arms. "And give huggies."

"Oh," Bora says breathlessly, before gently stroking her hair and letting out a small smile. "You adorable kiddo, you know you can just ask me."

"Oh..." Gahyeon blinks, before letting out a smile that could outshine the sun, eyes crinkled. "Okay!"

Bora chuckles, her eyes meeting Minji's halfway, and something just seems to…click. A small pause, before they both burst into laughter. It's then that she realises that it seems to be so easy to laugh when it's with Minji.

Gahyeon giggles with them too, and Bora's chest feels so light again, as if she almost forgot what it was she was mulling about a few minutes ago.

And really, she'd rather not go down that spiral again.

"Hey, maybe you should hug your mummy next, kiddo."

"Wait, what?"

Bora bursts into a fit of laughter at seeing Minji's baffled expression. She raises a wiggling eyebrow, and Minji returns it with a dramatic sigh--but Bora knows she's not actually bothered, not with the way laughter seems to bubble out of Minji's chest as Gahyeon finally knocks her over too.

She just wants to stay like this for a little longer. All three of them like this.

"Oh! You've grown bigger!"

"Yay! Want to be as tall as mummy!"

She watches fondly at the sight infront of her, Minji now enveloping Gahyeon in a tight hug that makes her feel warm even though she's not the one receiving it. Watching them tugs something inside of her.

_A little longer_ , she thinks to herself.

Just a little bit longer, before she decides it's her time to leave.

\---

"Short lady, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

And here we go again.

Bora's honestly not sure how many times this question has came out of Yoohyeon's mouth today.

All because today they learnt about the concept of growing up. Ever since then, Yoohyeon had been bombarding this question to everyone and everything she came across.

(Yoohyeon had even asked a rock at some point, and Bora had witnessed it all. Honestly, she felt kind of bad that Yoohyeon didn't recieve a response from it.)

But now it's her turn to be asked.

She sighs. She knew it'd be her turn eventually, but it's the end of the day, and she'd rather be at home.

But of course, she's stuck supervising the afternoon quiet play session and making sure parents come pick them up.

"Short lady?"

She sighs. Might as well make the most of it.

"Don't call me that. Also, I'm taller than you, kid."

She throws her a look, but Yoohyeon doesn't even seem to acknowledge it and continues to peer at her. It makes Bora sigh again. "And I'm actually already grown up. I'm a movement coach."

"What's that?"

Siyeon, who's nearby blurts out. Her brows furrow, mouth almost into a scowl as she begins to hit her toy mic against the ground multiple times. Bora edges away from her slightly.

"You know, a movement coach." Bora repeats, finding it hard to put into words. It doesn't help that Yoohyeon and Siyeon has blank faces.

Of course, kids would probably have no idea what she's even talking about. Her eyes travel around the messy floor, and she picks up a nearby slate with a piece of white chalk.

"Here." She slowly writes it out, pronouncing it as she writes. "See? Movement coach."

She's met with another round of blank faces, and watches as they squint.

"Too small." Siyeon says, before hitting her toy against the floor again. Yoohyeon lets out a pitched giggle.

"Yeah! Too small! Too small!"

"What? What do you mean _too small_?" Bora scoffs, clearly offended. She rubs her writing away, all while lowly muttering: "My handwriting is just fine. It's efficient, you two are just uncultured."

Once she's satisfied with her new writing, she adds a little diagram of the human body. "See, it's like teaching someone how to move properly, there's dancing too."

"Mmm, no." Siyeon scrunches her face, and crawls away, toy mic abandoned. "Dancing no like."

"That's uh, fine," Bora says warily. What did dance ever do to her? "It's not for everyone, I guess."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Pick me! I like dancing!" Yoohyeon raises her arm excitedly in the air, but Bora honestly doesn't have the heart to tell her she can put it down because they're technically not in a lesson right now.

She goes back to cleaning up. "Maybe next time, kid. We're supposed to be waiting for your parents right now."

"Aww, but…there won't be a next time…"

Bora stops her movements. "What? What do you mean?"

"Ms Kim said we no dancing."

"What--but why?"

But easily distracted Yoohyeon's already gone off to smother a nearby Yubin in a hug, and she's left to ponder it by herself. She raises her eyes to the disco ball up on the ceiling, and it occurs to her that not once since she's been here, has it ever been used.

And now that she's really thinking about it, not once has she ever attended a dance session at this daycare.

Huh. Why hadn't she noticed it earlier?

And as if on cue, Minji enters the room and Bora immediately begins her interrogation.

"Minji, what's with the disco ball, why hasn't it been used yet?"

"Oh! Bora!" Minji says, clearly startled. Bora feels bad for coming on so strongly, anf quickly takes a step back.

"Sorry, it's just--Yoohyeon mentioned to me that you guys don't dance here or something?"

"Oh," Something shifts in Minji's eyes. "Well…she's right. We don't offer dance in this daycare. Not anymore at least."

"But why? Every daycare has at least one program offering. I thought it was mandatory."

"Yes, but we don't have the resources to offer something like that here. We substitute it with our outdoor play which has been approved for the most part, and besides…"

Minji trails off, but Bora can tell there's still something else she's not telling her. Surely it can't just be the lack of resources. They offer indoor _and_ outdoor golf of all things.

"You can tell me, Minji. It's just between us."

Minji nibbles into her lower lip, and sighs. "It's…the parent volunteers. They don't exactly agree with the idea, if you will. They've raised some complaints over the months, and so…we've taken dance out of our programs entirely."

It takes a moment, but then it finally sinks in.

"…What?!"

"I know, I know, but--"

"What in the world--why did they think that taking dance out was such a brilliant idea? What kind of bull--"

"Shh!"

Bora pauses, and takes a deep breath.

"They can't just do something like that--" she whispers harshly, and rubs the bridge of her nose. "It's one of the most fundamental parts of daycare, do they think outdoor play is going to just cut it? No! I'm telling you, all of these parents have sticks up their asses--"

"Bora!" Minji quickly pulls her off to the side, just as Handong and Yoohyeon run past them, giggling. "…There's kids around."

"…Sorry."

Bora coughs, before beginning to tap her foot. "But it's true. Don't you think so? Just who do they think they are? It's like they're controlling the daycare more than you are."

"…I know. I understand your frustration. I feel the same way. But even if we did bring it back, we don't have any professionals nearby to work with us. None of the staff have training either. It's a hopeless case to bring up again."

Bora sees the way Minji's eyes look defeated, and her chest tightens.

"I just want the best for these kids, Bora. But right now, we're on a tight budget, and this is all we can do for now. I'm…I'm sorry if you were looking forward to it."

Minji's expression dampens, and Bora clenches her jaw. Boy, are these parent volunteers _really_ starting to tick her off now. Just how many other things do they control around here?

She has to do something about this atrocity. This injustice--but what? She feels useless that she can't even say or do anything to make Minji feel better.

Her eyes roam around the room, and her eyes land on the disco ball again. And then, it strikes her. A faint idea begins to unravel, and the more Bora thinks about it, the more she doesn't want to act on it because it goes against _everything_ she stands for in life.

But…but she's not doing for herself. She's doing this is for Yoohyeon, who had seemed so excited at the mere mention of it--

And for Minji, who protects these children like her own--

"I'm sorry, Bora. I have to go clean the back room now--"

"No, Minji, wait. Just wait a second."

She takes a deep breath, and decides to seal her fate for good.

"I can do it. I have the experience for it."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm a movement coach, but I have training in dance too. I can start a class right now, right this second. It can be a test run--for the kids. Kids love dancing."

"What? I don't--what are you saying?"

God. What _is_ she saying?

"I'm saying--" Bora takes another deep breath.

"I'm saying that I can help you."

\--

It takes a few minutes of explaining and action and negotiation, but the disco ball gets running up again courtesy of Bora.

She had suggested to just begin a mock dance trial, since there's still some time before the parents come to pick their kids. They were just having quiet play anyways, which Bora finds the most boring part of the day.

But Minji had seemed astounded at her revelation, but Bora was just glad to see the hope in Minji's eyes again.

But of course, a daycare class always comes with rules--and Minji immediately layed the ground rules with what can and can't be allowed from the program outline, and really--

Who would've thought daycares could be so conservative?

"So…no butt shaking?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"What about flips and handstands?"

"Please no, the parents would throw a fit."

Bora hums, but a smile threatens to tug from her teasing. She crosses her arms, and sighs dramatically.

"So no butt drops on the floor either? No pancakes? No dropping it down low--"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Well I don't know, Minji. What am I supposed to teach them then?"

"Bora!"

"Sorry, sorry--" Bora bursts into hearty laughter. She decides to send a wink towards her, a playful smirk on her lips. "I'm only teasing, Minji."

She expects a quick hit on the shoulder or a quiet remark back, but instead Minji becomes quiet. An apology is ready to blurt out of Bora's lips again, wanting to tell her she's just masking her nerves through aimless banter--but then one look at Minji's face and she stops herself.

Minji looks…flustered, pink dusting her cheeks and the sight makes the back of Bora's neck prick with warmth.

"Sorry, i'll uh--i'll go and start with the group now." Bora rubs the back of her neck, feeling uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden. "…You can count on me."

"…Yeah." Minji says quietly, her expression seemingly flickering into one of uncertainty. Bora watches as her hands seem to twitch mid-raise, as if she's deciding on something. Then her fingertips finally brush against Bora's free hand, a gentle touch that makes the hair on the back of her neck raise.

"…You'll be okay, I know you said you don't have experience with teaching children like this, but I know you'll do an amazing job. And…I trust you."

Her fingers seem to linger on her wrist, before she lets go and leaves her with a soft smile.

"Goodluck, Bora."

"Short lady! Let's go! Let's go!"

Bora watches Minji's leaving backside, and realises her nerves seem to have completely soothed away. And although Minji may not have voiced it, Bora knows she's silently depending on her for the revival of this dance program.

A sudden yank of her hand by Yoohyeon drags her off, but her gaze is still onto Minji's, and only one thought remains now:

She needs to get this right.

But thinking is far much easier than doing, and when Bora's up at the front with a bunch of eyes staring back at her, she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a tiny bit intimidated.

Which should be _horse shit_ because she, Kim Bora, never gets intimidated, especially not by a bunch of tiny annoying kids.

But when she catches the familiar eye of Yoohyeon who enthusiastically waves to her, and Minji's encouraging doe eyes--the familiarity is comforting and Bora feels something fire up in her.

She closes her eyes, sucks in a deep breath, and in one sweep, her eyes open as she thrusts her arms up in the air.

"Who's ready to dance?!"

Instantly, the room seems to grow alive with children celebrating and squealing, and Bora wonders if the smile on her face could grow any bigger than it already has.

It seems to come almost natural to her. Quickly, she realises a clear difference between teaching adults and children.

While adults need to be both shown and told how to execute the moves--children seem to heavily rely on observation, and would much rather focus on that instead of hearing detailed explanations behind each move.

And while Bora is more of an explainer than a doer, there's this sense of freedom that comes with dancing without having to worry about the intricate details. Abandoning on what should be correct, and just dancing without inhibition--

It reminds her of the fond memory of when she was only a little girl, discovering her passion for dance all over again.

And watching these children follow their hearts--she remembers what it was that made dancing so fun in the first place.

They abandon the robust routine Bora was trying to teach, and instead Bora decides to just sit back and watch as the children come up with their own ways of dancing.

She laughs along to Yoohyeon and Siyeon doing an interpretive dance of a puppy and wolf frolicking with one another.

She becomes impressed at Handong's rather elegant dancing, and joins in at some point to be her dance partner. She even twirls her around and laughs at the way it brings her sheer joy, before bowing to her at the end of their dance.

She becomes blown away by Yubin, showing so much potential for being a dancer in the future. Bora even puts a hat on Yubin's head, and watches the way Yubin shyly pretends to be a rapper to humor her. Bora joins her, and makes sure to ends their gig with an enthusiastic fist bump and a secret wish that Yubin does become a rapper some day, because it looks so promising on her.

And through it all, what had supposed to be a session becomes a daycare dance party.

The lights fully turn off, music up and the disco ball illuminates the classroom with vivid colors. A couple of children try to drag Minji out of her chair to join them, despite her shy protests. Bora is the one to convince her however, and gently takes her by the hand and leads her to the center of the classroom.

"This dance session includes everyone, and that means you too!" Bora says over the music. She outstretches her hand to Minji, a playful smile on her face.

"Well…" Minji begins, just as the song changes to an upbeat one. Bora sees the way Minji's seems to nibble her lower lip, before finally accepting her hand with a shy smile. "I guess since you've danced with everyone else, you owe me one now too."

Bora smiles. "I guess I do, but first…"

She lets go of her hand, jumping back with dramatic flair, a cheeky smile on her face. "…A dance off!"

"Oh." Minji opens her mouth slightly, and takes a step back, laughing quietly. "Oh, no way. I can't."

But Bora's already started dancing to the rhythm, and Minji watches her with amused eyes. A crowd of children seem to form around them, encouraging and squealing for Minji to dance as well.

"What shall it be, ma'am?" Bora offers again, finishing her dance with another dramatic flair. "Will you pass this opportunity of a lifetime?"

"Well, if you put it like that…"

And suddenly, Bora doesn't know the woman infront her. Or at least, not _this_ Minji she's seeing right now, because god, can she dance.

Minji moves to the rhythm perfectly, which should be impossible considering how techno heavy this song is. Bora can only stare at the way Minji seems to utilize the space all to herself.

And although Bora would love to do nothing but just stare at her dance, this is a dance off, and she's competitive as hell.

So they continue to dance, and the more they do, the more Bora realises who the clear winner really is. But she's having so much that she ignores the competitive flair in herself, much preferring to watching Minji be so free with her.

(It's not everyday you get to see a daycare teacher let loose and dance like it's her last.)

And at some point, the other children join too with their own mini dance-offs, and Handong and Yubin even challenges Minji and Bora to one, which gets them all doubled over with laughter.

But the playlist is nearing its end now, a slow song meant for cooling down and the children are all tuckered out by this point. Minji seeks refuge by a nearby chair, and Bora quickly stretches out her muscles.

But for her, this isn't the end just yet.

"I still owe you a last dance."

Minji looks up at her, and Bora just can't seem to get enough of her doe eyes. She offers her hand again, watching the way Minji raises an eyebrow, smile playing on her lips.

"You mean the last one wasn't?"

Bora fake gasps, hand on her chest. "Of course not. No one ends a dance by moving their butt like _that_."

Minji shakes her head laughing, and takes her hand anyways. "You've got a point there."

Bora leads her to the center again, and she realises then that she's not really sure what she's doing. If this was any other day, Bora wouldn't have even offered to do the mock trial. Really, there's a lot of things Bora has done that she wouldn't have seen herself doing in the first place ever since she came to this daycare.

Like slow dancing with Minji.

Perhaps it's finally sinking in now, because Bora finally realises just how tall and close Minji is to her in this position.

Her eyes flick to Minji's lips, and then she notices a faint fleck of a dot in the middle of Minji's upper lip. _Cute_ , she thinks to herself. But also really kissable. Her lips look so soft, and Bora stares for longer than she'd like.

"So who won the dance off?"

Bora quickly averts her eyes away, and hopes she didn't get caught staring. She focuses on the whiteboard in the distance instead.

"Mm…I thought that was kind of obvious."

"You won?" Minji laughs softly, and Bora shakes her head.

"No way, you won. Phew, I didn't know your hips could move like _that_."

Minji makes a noise, a squeak of embarrassment, followed by Bora getting a fist to her chest. But it doesn't even hurt, not when they both burst into laughter.

Then Minji tucks her forehead near the side of Bora's neck, and sighs softly. Bora tries not to panic at the rather intimate position, and opts to just sway them together to the music now.

"Tired?"

"Mm. Aren't you?"

"I do this for a living, didn't even break a sweat."

Minji laughs, and Bora can almost feel it reverberate throughout her own body. She holds onto Minji a little tighter, making sure she has leverage.

"I wish Gahyeon was here to see how great of a dancer her mum is."

Minji sighs softly. "Oh, she would've loved this."

"She really would have." Bora says, humming quietly. She sees the way Minji's eyes flutters down.

"Next time." Minji whispers, and something tugs in Bora's heart hearing her speak. "Next time, we'll have a whole program ready to start up again."

The thought of it sounds so wonderful. She wants to be there to see everything--but the heavy feeling she'd been trying to avoid all day envelops her again.

The question of whether or not she'll continue to stay looms over her again, a rise of anxiety bubbling in her throat at the thought of it. She doesn't even understand why she's feeling this way all of a sudden. Not when she's had so much fun after a long time.

"…Next time." Bora says softly, but she's not sure if she'll even be here for that next time.

So she swallows the question back down again, and ignores the feeling until it completely disappears. She continues to sway, like she's been doing all of her life.

\--

Another week passes.

She's slowly become unfazed by the vomiting children, the daily meltdowns, the smelly diapers however, she still needs time to get to used to.

But on the bright side, she's begun to acknowledge a few of her equal matches for being the human embodiment of a loud megaphone.

Surprisingly, little Gahyeon is a part of that mix, and Bora's not sure if she's terrified or proud of her.

(And even though Minji told her a few times that she really shouldn't be engaging in 'Who can scream the loudest?' with the kids at the playground, Bora can't help but do so anyways. It's a little secret between them.)

(And also, maybe it's because she's a little competitive. Besides, none have beaten her for being the loudest.)

(…Not yet, anyways.)

But some days still tend to be harder than others, especially when it's her turn to lead the naptime session.

Which is right now, on a Monday no less, and all by herself apparently. Minji had assured her she'd be only gone for a ten minutes, and then she'd be back to assist her.

Bora's pretty sure it's been twelve minutes since Minji's left.

So basically, she's all on her own.

And right now she's juggling a sleepy Handong in her arms, while trying to chase after a hyper Siyeon along with her partner in crime, Yoohyeon from corner to corner in the room.

So all in all, it's going just fine.

"Yoohyeon, Siyeon! Come back here!"

"Chasey time! Chasey time!"

"No, it's sleepy time!"

"Nooooo!"

"God, why is it always you four I'm stuck with?!"

She finds the quiet Yubin in the corner of the room, mat already prepared. And honestly, bless this child. If there's a kid Bora could probably trust more than herself, it's Yubin.

She slowly places Handong onto the floor, who instantly slumps and curls up to Yubin. Bora doesn't even need to say anything.

"Short lady! Read us a bedtime story!"

It takes every bit of her to not scream and bash her own head against the wall. She looks down to see Yoohyeon smiling up at her, and her eye twitches.

"No."

"Ah, why!"

"Aren't bedtime stories supposed to be told at nightime?"

Yoohyeon seems to be flabbergasted at that, and Bora sighs. "Also," she adds, "how many times do I have to tell you that _I'm_ taller than you, kid?"

"Yeah well--!" Yoohyeon begins with puffed cheeks, and oh great, here she goes again with more nonsense. Bora can only roll her eyes when Yoohyeon finishes her sentence. (or rather, her confident declaration)

"One day…one day I'll be taller than you!"

Bora bursts into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, because honestly, Yoohyeon. She's not actually being serious, is she?

"Sure kiddo." She snorts. "When pigs learn to fly, obviously."

It's ridiculous, honestly. Yoohyeon becoming taller than her someday? That's never going to happen. Never in a million years. A tiny Yoohyeon is annoying, but a tall Yoohyeon sounds like a nightmare to deal with.

Besides, she won't stick around that long enough to know, she'll be leaving this daycare soon anyways--

_Oh._ Bora stops herself before she finishes that thought, and her heart clenches at the thought of not being able to see Yoohyeon grow up.

"Anyways--lets uh, let's just go to sleep already."

"No! Story first!"

Bora sighs. Is taking a nap session always this hard? Does every toddler here lack the ability to just listen?

"Listen kid, why can't you be more like Yubin and Handong? At least they listen to me. They're role models for this daycare. Can't you just do what they do? Just for a day?"

Yoohyeon glances at them, and scrunches her face. "I have to smell your hair?"

"Yes! And look at how well they're doing it too--and _wait, what?_ "

Bora looks back at the pair, and gapes at the sight.

Yubin is sniffing Handong's hair like…like a monkey would. And Handong...the tiny girl doesn't even seem to care, like it's a normal thing they do everyday.

"No...uh--" Bora rubs her eyes, Yubin is still sniffing Handong's hair. She blinks again, now Yubin has finally gone back to slumping against her, engaged in some type of animated conversation with her. It's almost like it didn't even happen.

"Um…short lady, I don't want to smell hair."

"Uh, no--" Bora tears her gaze off the two happy kids and looks back at Yoohyeon. "No, don't. Just uh--"

"Bedtime story?"

"No! Anything but that."

"Aww! But Ms Kim does bedtime--"

Bora throws Yoohyeon a look. "Don't bring her into this. She said she wants you guys to be asleep by the time she gets back, so be good kids and listen, okay?"

"Mmm, no," Siyeon says, joining Yoohyeon's side with her arms crossed. "No bedtime story means we no sleep!"

"What? Okay, now you guys are just doing this on purpose."

"No sleep without story!"

Bora groans, running her hand through her hair. Can this toddler revolution get any worse?

"Listen, guys--"

"No story, no sleep."

A calm voice, belonging none other to Yubin stares up at her, holding Handong's hand in one and her mat in another. Bora almost doesn't believe what she's seeing, and feels tears coming through.

"What? No…not you too, panda kid! I trusted you!"

All she gets is a curt shake from Yubin, before she joins the other side and shuffles to a spot with sleepy Handong. Bora watches them go silently, no words for Yubin's betrayal.

More words continue to throw back and forth, and Bora continues to stand firm, but Yoohyeon and Siyeon only strengthen their resolves.

"No story, no sleep!"

"Yeah!" Siyeon blows a raspberry at her. "You suck!"

"Yeah! You suck!"

"What!? Alright that's it! Come here you little brats--!"

"Miss, can you please tell us a bedtime story?"

Bora's midway into about to chase Siyeon, and almost screeches out another no.

But she realises quickly the voice isn't coming from either Siyeon or Yoohyeon.

It belongs to none other than Handong, who is standing right between them. She's still rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, but when she looks up, Bora wants to say a gentle no, but she can't even do that for some reason. She just physically cannot, not when it's Handong.

She drops her arms, and lets out a defeated sigh.

"…Fine, I'll tell you a bedtime story."

"Yay! Thank you, Miss!"

"What?! How come you say yes to her but no to us?!"

"Because she asked nicely!"

Siyeon crosses her arms, blowing hair out of her face as she nudges Yoohyeon. "Hmph, it's because Dongie is her favorite, Yoohyeonnie."

"Yeah yeah--" (But can she really deny that, though?) Bora rolls her eyes, sauntering off to the shelves. "Get yourselves ready with your mats while I go find some books."

She skims through an array of books in shelf, not particularly searching for any. Once she's selected a random few, she brings them back to their circle of mats.

"Alright, let's see what we go here. Oh, this is an interesting book, it has some puppies on the front."

Instantly Yoohyeon perks up. "I like puppies! I like them!"

"Do you?" Bora says indifferently. She flips through the pages, realising it's a care guide for animals. She scrunches her nose. "Ugh, I don't want a pet. They just seem like a lot of work."

"Ooh! Ooh! I want a puppy! Or kitty! I don't know!"

Yubin nods at Yoohyeon's comment. "Puppy cute."

"I want a wolf!" Siyeon says, followed by a howl. For some reason, Bora had seen that coming.

"I want a kitty…" Handong offers quietly, and Bora smiles. She does seem like the type to grow into a cat person. She'll have to show her pictures of the neighborhood cat one day.

"Well," Yoohyeon puffs her chest. "If I have a puppy, I'll name it Pie!"

"Pie? Don't you mean Fly?" Siyeon blurts out, and Yoohyeon looks so offended for a five and half year old.

"No Singnie, Pie."

"…Fly."

"Pie!"

"Fly!"

"Nooo! Pie!"

"Fly!"

_Oh great._ Bora rolls her eyes. They were supposed to start this dumb story ages ago. But then again, she might have to go with Siyeon here.

She snorts. "I don't know, who names their dog _Pie_ of all things?"

"Yeah well--! Who named you after a _color_?!"

"…WHAT?!"

Bora screeches in disbelief. Yoohyeon blows a raspberry at her, and Siyeon giggles and high fives her.

"Good one Yoohyeonnie!"

"You little brats, you got something against purple?! Come here--!"

"Miss Kim, can you please read this one?"

Bora stops herself, takes a deep breath, and smiles at Handong sweetly. "Which one, Dongie?"

Bora takes the book that Handong shows her, inspects it and shrugs. "Cinderella--sure, why not?"

"Yay! Thank you, Miss."

Bora smiles, ruffling her hair. She begins reading, secretely skipping a few pages to get to the end already, but eventually getting caught and having to go back to read the same section again, mostly by Yoohyeon and Siyeon who do it out of sheer enjoyment more than hearing the actual story.

To say it takes a while, would be an understatement.

"…And then they lived happily ever after, the end."

"No fair, you skip the wedding!"

Bora rolls her eyes, shutting the book. "Well, you already know they get married."

Siyeon crosses her arms, and Bora even catches Yubin silently agreeing to what she says. "But that the best part!"

" _Sure_." Bora snorts. "If only you knew how stressful they were in real life. You'd know they're the worst thing ever, besides bringing babies onto planes. Don't even get me started on that."

"Well I'm happy you skip it." Yoohyeon makes a face of disgust. "Love yucky."

"But it's so...romantic." Handong says next, swooning and landing on Bora's lap, who laughs at her dreamy expression. "Living happily ever after, forever!"

"Forever is dumb." Yoohyeon mumbles. "No one stay forever."

"Jesus, kid." Bora raises a brow at her, as she starts to gently stroke Handong's hair. "Way to get morbid real fast."

Yoohyeon stays silent, before she perks up again.

"But you won't leave, right, short lady? You stay…right?"

Bora halts her movements.

"Of course she stay with us Yoohyeonnie," Yubin says, patting her head, but Bora finds it so difficult say anything--to say that she will.

"Yeah, it's fun when you're here! We can make fun of you and not get in trouble!" Siyeon says with a giggle, and Bora would usually retort back with something, but the words seem to all be caught in her throat.

"I..I like coming here now," Yubin adds quietly. "Because it's fun now."

"I…"

But Bora can't say anything, that same dreadful bubble of anxiety rising in her chest again.

"And Ms Kim look happy again." Handong says, looking up at her. Bora smiles at her weakly.

"When she with you, she look happy again."

Bora tears her eyes off her, and coughs. "Well speaking of her--Ms Kim will be here soon, let's--lets go to sleep now, yeah? Go on to your mats now."

"Aww!"

A chorus of disappointed sighs, but Bora's glad she doesn't have to look at any of them anymore when she finally turns the light off. She doesn't know how much longer she can force herself to keep this up.

"Short lady, can we sleep with you?"

Bora sighs, faintly making out Yoohyeon's features in the dim room. "No, you have your own mat for a reason kid. I have to leave you guys soon."

She can see the way Yoohyeon's face falls, and the guilt that she feels is almost too suffocating.

She shifts herself to find a spare mat in the dark, and sighs again. "Fine, but only for a few minutes. Then I have to go, alright?"

Yoohyeon nods happily, and Bora decides to take it. She lays her head down on the mat and tries to make herself comfortable. The sound of the kids breathing begin, and Bora realises how fast they all seem to have knocked out.

She rolls onto her back, her legs now hanging out halfway of her mat. She brings the thin cotton blanket over her knees, and closes her eyes, but it's still so uncomfortable.

But perhaps she deserves to feel this way, considering at how she's planning to abandon this daycare and these children soon. Some sick type of karma that she rightfully deserves for her decision.

The sound of shuffling drifts her away from her thoughts, and Bora wonders who's still awake besides her. The shuffling seems to come closer, until she suddenly feels a body latch onto her waist.

She lets out a squeak, only to see that the hugger is none other Yoohyeon.

"Hey. Just what do you think you're doing, kid?"

"Huggies!"

"Shh, be quiet. You'll wake your friends up."

Even in the dim room, she can faintly make out Yoohyeon's dumb smile, and averts her eyes away. "Also, stop hugging me. I don't like hugs."

"But…but everyone likes huggies."

"Yeah, well, you'd be surprised, kiddo." She scoffs, before looking down at her. "Now stop hugging me and go to your own mat. Siyeon or Yubin might wake up and get worried that you're not with them."

But of course, Yoohyeon ignores her.

"But huggies make everyone feel happy."

"What--" Bora pauses, and then she huffs.

She quickly turns onto the side of her stomach, away from Yoohyeon's wandering tiny hands. "Listen kid. Before Ms Kim comes in, save us both the trouble and go sleep on your mat already."

The tiny fingers prodding at her back stop, and Yoohyeon becomes quiet. For a second Bora thinks that finally, finally, the brat will actually listen to her for once in her life and go back to her own mat.

But then something that feels akin to a nose buries behind her, and warmth envelops her back again. She rolls her eyes, not having to see to know that Yoohyeon has latched onto her lower back like a koala, yet again.

She squeezes her eyes shut, and seethes in silent annoyance. She contemplates on whether she should roll on her back to squish Yoohyeon (well, more like spew out a passive aggressive threat, she wouldn't actually, God no) all to make her finally leave.

But when Yoohyeon speaks, it's…different and a quiet hum against her lower back, and Bora finds it within herself to stop and listen to her.

"Short lady, why do you look so sad?"

Upon hearing her, Bora's eyes open, darkness staring right back at her.

Was she really that obvious?

Enough so that even a five a half year could even pick up on it? Yoohyeon, the most distracted of all kids? The thought is enough to make her vision blurry, because god, does she hate this feeling that's beginning to coil in her stomach. To been seen so easily like this.

What's she even supposed to say to her? Yoohyeon doesn't need to be the one to hear all of this.

So she closes her eyes again, forces it all back down and says,

"Hey, what are you on about? I'm fine, kid."

A quiet hollow laugh follows, and she's glad her voice comes out measured, but the heavy wrench of her heart says otherwise.

But she doesn't vocalize it, and decides that to silently suffer is far much better than unloading it all onto a small child.

The warmth against her lower back shifts, and it feels like Yoohyeon is burying herself farther into her back, hugging her much tighter than before.

"Mummy says when someone is sad, you should hug them. Then they will be happy again."

It almost makes Bora laugh.

"Yeah?"

The mat beneath them shifts, and it feels like Yoohyeon is nodding against her back.

"Yeah."

And perhaps if this was in any other situation, Bora would've remarked that if only it were that simple. That getting a hug would solve everything. Never to be seen or experienced again.

But this is a small child, who's only source of comfort they know is by physical contact and Bora realises that perhaps at this moment, maybe this is she needs right now, and so she accepts it.

She closes her eyes again, and this time the heaviness that accompanies them is comforting.

"I think your mum might be onto something."

"…Really?"

Despite the yawn that follows in her sleepy tone, she can still hear the childlike excitement that encompasses Yoohyeon's voice, and she finds it within herself to smile.

"Really."

And as she hears Yoohyeon's small breathing steady against her back, she hopes that the childlike innocence in her will never wither away.

She's almost on the edge of falling asleep herself, not until she feels something poke her cheek. When she opens her eyes, it takes some time to adjust, but when she finally does, three pairs of eyes stare back at her in the dark.

It startles her at first, but when it finally registers, it's a worldless exchange of furrowed eyebrows and blinks.

But ultimately, Bora knows where this is about to go. She can already hear Siyeon asking, "Why does she get to sleep with you but we can't?" in that semi accusing voice of hers, along with Yubin's judging stare, and Handong…innocent Handong who got dragged in and just wants to sleep.

So she sighs, and decides to give in early.

"Fine, you all can sleep with me. But this will be the only time, alright?"

She can hear Siyeon's quiet victory giggle, before burying herself near her armpit. Bora rolls her eyes, and shifts herself to make room, but she finds that she's really not that annoyed.

Not even when Yubin decides to bury herself near Yoohyeon, or when Handong sleeps near Bora's stomach, gingerly holding onto the fabric of her shirt.

It's uncomfortable, but she can't find it within herself to be annoyed because it is comfortable.

She closes her eyes again, and realises that this will be both the first and last time she'll get to be with the kids like this. Today is, she decides, officially her last day.

But her heart doesn't feel heavy with such a thought. Instead, it feels at ease, and she falls asleep with a small smile on her face.

To end it this way is enough for her.

(And had Bora had kept herself awake for just a little longer, she would've seen Minji quietly come in the room,

and see the smile on her face as she secretly takes a picture of them.

Even taking one of when Siyeon inevitably rolls onto Bora's head in her sleep, butt on her face.

Bora would've seen it all, and perhaps in her sleepy state, ask Minji to come sleep with them too. Because what else has she got to lose, when it's all over now?

And had she still been awake,

Bora would have known that Minji would've said yes to her in a heartbeat,

and maybe, just maybe, Bora would've taken it all back.)

\--

The next day is a Saturday, and it's a buffer day for Bora's decision.

She buries herself in work the whole day, taking on more clients than she had previously planned on coaching with. It's a good distraction for the second thoughts she's having. She avoids trying to stay in her thoughts for too long, going so far as to visit the dance studio early Sunday morning, even though her bones are weary and exhausted.

"Bora? What are you doing here? It's six thirty in the morning."

The familiar face of Seungyeon is the first thing she sees in the mirror when she opens the doors to the dance studio, and Bora laughs, but she can't even recognize it as her own.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm working on new material for my client, but you--" Seungyeon is still looking at her through the mirror, giving her a look up and down, and it almost makes Bora tick with the concern laced on her face. "Haven't you finished all your material? Isn't today your day off?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep."

"What? So you haven't slept at all?"

"Mm, not the first time."

Bora moves to tie her laces, but skids her shoe against the ground and stumbles slightly. Seungyeon is by her side now, and Bora doesn't even register it until she feels hands on her waist.

"Jesus, Bora. You look like crap."

"I'm fine--" Bora swats her hands away, giggling slightly. "That tickles."

"Right well, I can't tell if you're hung over, sleep deprived or both. I can't smell alcohol on you, so I think you're just sleep deprived. But I'm sure that doesn't make it any better--"

"I'm fine." Bora interjects, and takes a deep breath. "I just need to dance it out, you know?"

"Dance out what, exactly? Are you okay? Is this about the daycare?"

"No, this isn't about the daycare." Bora mutters. That's the last thing she wants to think about right now. "I just have a lot of pent up energy."

"From sleep deprivation?"

Bora ignores her and begins stretching her arms, seeing Seungyeon narrow her eyes at her through the mirror.

"Did you break up with your daycare girlfriend? Is that what this is about?"

"Okay, first of all, Minji is not my girlfriend--"

"Her name is Minji? Oh, that's so sweet."

"Goddammit, Seungyeon--"

"Sorry, sorry, serious face. What happened?"

Their eyes meet through the mirror, and Bora doesn't have the energy to fight it anymore. She stills for a moment, and drops her arms by her side.

"I'm going to quit the daycare program tomorrow."

There's a pause in the room, and Bora sees the way Seungyeon blinks once, twice, before inhaling deeply.

"Okay." Seungyeon says slowly, and Bora can't seem to decipher her expression. "…Then quit."

"…What?"

Seungyeon moves so that she's beside her, and begins to start her own warm up stretches, eyes still on her through the mirror. "What? I'm not in charge of your life, if you want to quit, then quit."

"Okay," Bora blinks. "You're not going to stop me? Not even going to ask why?"

"Well, do you want me to?"

Bora stays silent, and Seungyeon sighs.

"Listen Bora, the fact that you're even asking says a lot. You don't actually want to leave, do you?"

"I don't--I don't know."

"Mhmm." Seungyeon begins to stretch her calves. "You know, you do this all the time that really, I'm not surprised anymore."

"Do what?"

"You know, that thing were when you finally find something that's worth holding onto, you get scared that you'll ruin it, so you leave before you think you'll tarnish it forever."

"I don't--I don't do that."

Seungyeon raises an eyebrow at her, and Bora looks away.

"Listen, I've seen you break up with guys and girls in less than two weeks. All because you're terrified of ruining something that's perfect--when really, it's not and never was in the first place. Remember that guy you were dating from that band? You told him, 'It's not you, it's me!' and it was actually true for once."

"…What's your point?"

"My point is, Bora," She moves so that she's facing her directly, hands on both of her shoulders. "You need to stop fearing the what-ifs and embrace them."

Bora tries to shake her hands off her. "Ugh, spare me the life changing development speech for another day."

"No." Seungyeon's continues to plant her in place, before shaking her head. "As your friend, it worries me that you're engaging in such self-destructive behavior--this isn't the first time you've stumbled into the studio sleep deprived."

"Uh yes it is--all the other times was when I was either drunk or hungover--" Bora catches Seungyeon's look, and purses her lips. "…I see your point."

Seungyeon shakes her head, and takes her hands off her. "You know, you were never like this when I met you in high school. It was like after your twenty sixth birthday you decided to grow up, but you actually took it seriously and now you can't even manage a single thing in your life besides your career."

"Wow. Way to make it feel worse."

"I'm sorry, Bora, I just--" Seungyeon's voice softens. "What happened to the old you? The Bora that didn't care about being a proper adult, and found happiness in the little things? Where did she go?"

"I don't..." Bora averts her eyes to the floor, and clenches her fist. "She'll come back after I _quit_ the program, which was an accident in the first place. I'm supposed to be the cool drunk aunt anyways--not some lame guardian, which I've become there."

"Really? Again with the cool drunk aunt? Because it sounds like you're just talking out of your ass now." Seungyeon stares her down, hands on her hips. Bora doesn't have a response for her.

"Come on Bora--can you seriously keep telling yourself that you accidentally volunteered, all as an excuse just to protect yourself? Because this program is a blessing in disguise, and deep down, you know that, don't you?"

"I, I don't--"

"No. Tell me I'm wrong, and then I'll finally believe you."

"I--"

_Beep. Beep._

Bora's eyes meet Seungyeon's, and they both share a look of confusion.

"Is that your phone or mine?"

Bora feels the vibration in her pocket, takes it out and almost drops it at the caller name.

"You're not going to pick up? I'll do it if you won't, you pussy--"

Bora shoves the phone into Seungyeon's face, eyebrows shooting up. "What do I do?!"

"…Kim Minji?" And then realisation strikes her face. "Oh my god--pick it up! Pick it up! Why are you asking me?! Pick it up!"

"But we always text though--which is rare but--she never calls me! Why is she calling me?!"

"Well, it must be something important if she's calling you at…seven in the goddamn morning!"

"Fricking cheese on a stick--" Bora almost slips her phone out of her hand, before positioning her finger. "Okay! Okay! Shh!"

She messily presses the answer button, before carefully holding it to her ear. "…Hello? Minji?"

There's another pause, and Bora thinks she must be hallucinating, until she hears shuffling in the background.

"Bora?"

"Minji!" Bora straightens up, not missing the way Minji's tone seems to sound distressed. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh gosh, Bora. I'm so sorry to disturb you at this hour. Did you just wake up?"

"No…I uh, I woke up…hours ago." Bora scratches her cheek, it's not technically a lie. She swats Seungyeon's hands away, hearing another shuffle in the background. "But why are you calling? Is everything okay?"

"Oh Bora, I don't know how to say this, but the daycare carnival today--"

Bora widens her eyes. Oh no, the daycare carnival. She completely forgot that was on today. Yoohyeon mentioned it before she left, and the kid had even asked if Bora could come and she said yes in a hurry and they had pinky promised it, and Oh God-- _she completely forgot._

"Gahyeon and I have to attend, but I have to leave halfway for an interview, but I don't want Gahyeon to leave with me when she's been looking forward to this day for so long. Oh, I don't know what to do, Bora."

"Well uh, I'm coming to the carnival anyways--" She can hear Seungyeon ask, 'What carnival?' and shoots her a look, but Seungyeon persists. She shoos her away again, and decides to escape the studio and retreat outside of the building.

"You were going to come?"

"Oh, oh…yeah." Bora laughs nervously, watching a car drive by. "Of course I was going to come. You want me to look after Gahyeon while you're gone?"

A pause over the other line, and Bora's sure her ears are beyond numb with the morning cold. "Minji?"

"Are…are you sure? Because you don't have to. Oh, I don't even know why I called, I just--it was all so sudden and the only person I could think of talking to was you and I just--I'm sorry, forget I even called--"

"No, no…wait, Minji!" Bora can hear the way Minji's voice seems to hitch, and she's sure she must be pacing around. Bora softens her voice. "It's okay. You're okay. I can look after Gahyeon."

"Are…are you sure?"

Bora pauses. _Is_ she sure? And is she actually serious about this? What the hell is she even doing, saying yes? What's going to happen tomorrow, when she has to tell Minji she wants to leave?

_'This program is a blessing in disguise, and deep down, you know that, don't you?'_

Bora's throat hitches, remembering Seungyeon's words.

_'Can you honestly say that you accidentally volunteered, all as an excuse just to protect yourself?'_

…No, no she can't. Not anymore.

What will she do when she does leave? Cruise through life and remain ignorant at the fact that she'd clearly regretted her choice?)

_'You need to stop fearing the what-ifs, and embrace them.'_

(Bora feels it sinking into her. Seungyeon was right, she's always been right, but she was just too stubborn to listen to her.)

She shifts the phone closer to her ear, and she looks up to the sky, seeing the orange sun beginning to peak through the clouds. The sunrise is beautiful today.

"...Bora?"

(It almost makes her laugh, that it took her so long to realise.

Everything is still temporary in the end, it always will be.

But that doesn't mean we should stop making the most of the little moments, because it's those memories that matter the most. That stirs our hearts, gives us purpose, a reason to live.)

She takes a deep breath, and she knows it's her heart talking this time, and really--she's never sounded so certain in her life when she finally says,

"I'll be there, Minji."

(And to pick between being the cool drunk aunt, or being the lame guardian?

Well, isn't the answer obvious by now?

She'll always be the lame guardian, whether she likes it or not.

But honestly?

She's more than okay with that now.)

Bora looks up to the sky, and smiles.

"I'll be there for Gahyeon, always."


	4. Home Is Where You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!!
> 
> its been a long time, but I've finally updated. i'm always so shocked that readers still keep up with this story, thank you all so much always for reading and sharing your thoughts. I appreciate every single one so much. 
> 
> i cant believe its been halfway through the year and this story is almost complete. life has made it a struggle for me to update at least once a month due to work commitments but I will get this story finished, especially since now theres only 2 chapters left, the final one being an epilogue :")
> 
> as always, please stay safe, and stream boca friends!! :"D

Bora is thirsty.

And no, not that kind of thirsty. Rather, she's parched--thirst ridden, just dry as a bone. Or maybe that's a little too much to say, perhaps the better word is dehydrated.

But then again she is sleep deprived, so really--she has no bloody clue where this train of thought is taking her.

No where good, it seems.

However, if there's one thing she's absolutely sure of right now, it's that deciding to attend a daycare carnival--and there's a specific emphasis on daycare because God are they an entirely different breed of culture and fun but the point is--

It's probably one of the worst decisions she's ever made in the twenty eight years of her life. Definitely on the top of her Never Do This Again When Sleep Deprived list.

And really, one would imagine a daycare carnival to atleast have a fountain nearby or a stall with water-- but there's none. Absolute zero.

Instead there's a significantly, disturbingly high amount of animal mascots that are popping up in her face at the most inconvenient of times, screeching "peek a boo!" to her face. All to which she has to politely say she's not a child, while also trying to control her defence mechanism of sucker punching them in the face.

And if she -- a full grown adult Is Not Having A Very Fun Time, then what about Gahyeon? And what about all the other children attending this carnival? Goodness--think of the children.

But has to remind herself again -- she's doing this for Gahyeon.

Yes, it was an impulsive decision to agree to looking after her, she gets that. But she doesn't exactly regret her choice. Not when she's having just as a much of a blast as she is being miserable.

"There's a stall that does bracelet making, do you want to have a go there?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Let's go then!"

The upside to her choice--is that she gets to be a little kid again.

Hand in hand, all morning she's been keeping Gahyeon distracted with the various places and games this carnival offers. They had even come across a stall that offered cute little crow tit plushies and other animal prizes. She was absolutely livid at the discovery.

( _"How about this, I'll win two times. One for your fox plushie, and one for my crow tit one, alright?"_ She had told Gahyeon, in all her bundle of excitement. There was only one crow tit plush left to be won, and Bora wanted to win it and add it to her already massive collection. She was going to at all costs.)

But alas, it wasn't that simple.

A simple knock over the pin game turned into something dark, something unforgivable. Bora had quickly discovered after ten throws that it was a scam.

Simply put, the game was rigged.

And normally, she would brush this off. All carnival games are rigged, right?

But Gahyeon looked so excited to potentially win a fox plushie, and Bora had basically promised her soul to her that'd she'd do anything to win it for her.

So she did what any sane person would do--she had improvised.

( _"Have you no shame, sir? Do you not know this is a daycare carnival?!"_ She had screeched out, pupils blown and an accusing finger pointed straight at his chest to further dramatise her oscar winning act. _"How could you?!"_ )

It had worked, surprisingly. Shockingly so. The owner had decided to give her one free prize to silence her, and Bora happily dropped the act. Until she realised it was either the crow tit bird she had desperately wanted, or the fox plush that Gahyeon looked so eager to win.

But the choice was simple.

(She had sighed, watching the last crow tit plush quickly be won and taken away by another family.

_"Your crow tit toy, pretty lady…"_

_"It's alright. Next time, kiddo."_ She had said softly, patting Gahyeon's head. _"There's always next time."_

Deep down, she knew that was a lie.)

She was disappointed, yes. But it didn't last for long.

( _"But at least we got this!"_

She had sprung out the fox toy hidden behind her back, and watched as Gahyeon's eyes lighten up. Like the universe's stars had pooled back into her eyes, the way she had gasped, almost to tears as she bounced on her toes and hugged the fox plush like her life depended on it.

_"Thank you, p-pretty lady…"_

_"Ah, are you going to cry? Don't cry!"_ )

She realised it then, as Gahyeon wrapped her into a hug and she had began to stroke her hair fondly.

It was worth it -- since after all, happiness looked amazing on Gahyeon.

\--

"Short lady!"

It's the first thing she hears the moment they enter the bracelet making stall. Four small, round familiar faces all sitting on chairs around one table greet them, and Bora internally groans when they all squeal and gasp at Gahyeon.

"Gahyeonnie! You came!"

Yoohyeon is the first to stumble out of her chair, followed by Yubin, Handong and Siyeon. All to hug Gahyeon in a tight hug.

"Ah stop hugging her! She's mine, Yoohyeonnie!"

"No Singnie! Mine!"

"Nooo! Stop it!"

"Hello," she can hear Yubin politely greet in the chaos that is Yoohyeon and Siyeon tugging at Gahyeon. Handong greets her too in a small voice, and Gahyeon just barely manages to greet them back.

"Stop it Yoohyeonnie, dummy."

A forehead flick done by Yubin, and Yoohyeon almost bursts into tears as she clutches her head. "Ah that's mean Binbin!"

Bora's eye twitches. Even when she's not at the daycare, she's still stuck with the mess that is these four kids.

"Alright, alright! Stop it, all of you!"

They all immediately stop, and Bora lets out a deep exhale from her nose. There's a pause, and then Bora massages her nape. She clears her throat when all eyes are on her, feeling uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden. "I mean--where's my hug?"

They all blink at her, and oh, bad idea. She instantly gets knocked down onto the floor by all of them. Gahyeon included.

\--

They're all sitting in the table now, threading pretty bracelets from the beads strewn all over the table. Bora is the only one that looks a little out of the place, sitting on the only pink kiddy stool left, knees bunched up together under the short table meant for kids.

"My mudcake is better."

For the past five minutes, she's been listening to these kids have a discourse about God knows what. At first, Yoohyeon had brought up she was hungry. Bora had told her when their parents came back they'd all go eat, then Siyeon demanded to go before they came, to which Yubin chimed in to support Bora (bless this kid, again) that they could wait a little longer. In all of that mess, Handong somehow became the peace maker between them, mentioning the foods she wanted to eat -- specifically desserts.

Which somehow, sparked a mudcake debate.

"Well my mummy actually eats my mudcake, and she says she always loves it." Siyeon says with a huff, and points an accusing finger at Yubin. "Beat that."

"Hey, by mudcake do you mean--"

But Bora is cut off by Yubin's calm response, and a small part of herself flies away.

"Mummy ate my mudcake, and my mud rolls. And she told me I'm the best cook in the world."

"What?" Siyeon's round eyes widen, and her posture slacks. It's as if her pride has been wounded. "My mummy said I'm only good, not the best…"

Bora watches them with mild concern. Is this how kids establish dominance with each other nowadays? By sizing up the amount of things they've made? And surely, the mudcake they're mentioning isn't real mud?

"Hey, by mud cake, you mean store bought mudcake right?" Bora asks anyways, laughing a little. "You guys haven't actually fed your parents actual mud from the ground, right? Because that would be--"

"Yes," Yubin just says, very calmly.

Bora stops laughing. "What?"

"It's not real mudcake, if we buy and make them eat it."

Bora opens her mouth in silent horror. Yubin does not look fazed in the slightest, and continues to string more beads through her fabric.

"Yeah, yeah!" Siyeon nods, and proceeds to happily highfive Yubin. They both look like they've finally reached a middle ground.

Bora almost feels the urge to puke. "Your parents are still alive, right?"

"Huh? Why?" Siyeon blinks innocently, and Bora shakes her head. She's heard enough today.

"No, nevermind." She pinches the bridge of her nose, hoping the pounding migrane behind her eyes will finally melt away. "Forget I even asked."

They continue to discuss about their parents, sharing stories and laughing to each about it. Even Bora is compelled to share a few of her own dumb stories from her childhood, and the kids enjoy listening to her stories and urge to hear more. It's only after Bora finishes one about how her parents had attended the swimming race to support her in elementary school, that she finally notices something is off.

In the corner of her eye she sees Yoohyeon slip off her chair and quietly exit out of the stall.

To not alarm the other kids, she quickly tells them she'll only be gone for a second and that Yubin is now their guardian. (Again.) She jogs out of the stall, prepared to scold Yoohyeon that she should at least have told her she's planning to escape--

But the words quickly die off her tongue when she sees Yoohyeon actually hasn't gone very far. She's still right next to the entrance of the stall, but crouched down and making swirl patterns in the mud with a stick.

Bora clears her throat, and decides its best to get down to her level. She crouches down next to her, and watches the patterns form slowly. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"Mhm," Yoohyeon hums, and continues making swirl patterns in the mud.

"Feeling sick?"

"No."

Oh, Thank God. She doesn't want to clean up vomit on her day off. "Hungry?"

"No, not anymore," Yoohyeon says, just as her stomach makes a very loud growl noise.

"Hey, your stomach seems to be saying otherwise!" Bora lightly jabs her side, hoping to get some sort of reaction. Yoohyeon does smile faintly, but she doesn't respond at all to her tickles.

She's still making patterns, and Bora has to withdraw her elbow and rub her nape again. She's not used to Yoohyeon being like…this. The kid is usually spouting something, or changing the topic before Bora can keep up.

She tries to think back on today's events. Yoohyeon seemed to be fine before, at least, Bora thinks she was fine. It was only until they started talking about their families, that Yoohyeon stopped chiming into the conversation. Bora thought her silence was because she was concentrating very hard on her bracelet -- but perhaps, she was wrong with that assumption.

"Hey, Yoohyeon. You know if there's something on your mind, you can tell me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Bora clears her throat again. "Just wanted to make sure you knew. Good, good. Do you uh, want to head back now?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

(Why is she always so bad at this?)

"I'm here, if you want me to just stay with you." She averts her eyes to the another swirl Yoohyeon's making, watching it curve. "If you don't want to tell me anything, that's okay. I'll stay here with you until you want to go back. After all, no one wants to be alone. So I'll stay…okay?"

Yoohyeon doesn't reply for awhile, still swirling in the mud and Bora watches, almost holding her breath, waiting for a reponse.

"…Okay," Yoohyeon finally says, very quietly.

People pass them, and Bora is aware of the eyes on them. The children pointing at them to their parents, probably asking and wondering why a child and an adult are crouched side by side, staring at the ground -- but Bora doesn't care. Not really, they can judge all they want.

She'll stay with Yoohyeon, always. For as long as Yoohyeon wants.

"Short lady?"

Bora perks up. "Yeah?"

Yoohyeon stops making swirls, now just dragging her stick, making lines in the ground. "Am I normal?"

Bora blinks, then blinks again. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone has a normal family. Everyone has a mummy and daddy who are in love. But mine aren't. Not anymore."

Oh.

"I think I'm different from everyone," Yoohyeon stops dragging her stick, completely still now. Her voice makes Bora's heart stir, she's never heard her sound so…lost.

"I'm not like them, right, short lady?"

Ah.

Now it makes sense. She did have her suspicions regarding Yoohyeon's family. She's never properly met her parents, at least, not yet. Only her silly uncle -- the one Yoohyeon had mentioned was chased down by a circus mascot, the one that Yoohyeon is so fond of.

In a way, it brings some relief to Bora. At least she has someone.

But, oh. What is she even supposed to say? She's only a child. A kid like her should be out discovering the world, not questioning things like this, not at such a tender age that is hers.

"So what if you're not like them?" Bora asks after awhile.

Finally, Yoohyeon looks into her eyes, and Bora offers her a small smile. "Some people have a mummy and daddy, or two mummies and daddies, some only have one, like Gahyeon, and some…" her eyes avert down to the ground. "Some have none at all."

Yoohyeon eyes lower back to the ground, and Bora lets out a soft sigh. "But there's nothing wrong with that. We're all different, and that's okay, you know?"

Yoohyeon stays silent, her face contemplating her words. Then her face scrunches up, almost like she's frustrated with Bora's answer but she doesn't know why.

"But I know that, short lady. I know we're all different, but it's...it's--"

Bora studies her face, and something in her crumbles. Yoohyeon looks so tired, so frustrated. Confused. Lost. Bora feels so helpless watching the light dim in her eyes. And it's watching her, that Bora finally realises she's been going about this the wrong way.

Instead of offering more advice, Bora decides to do something else. Something she should've done at the start when Yoohyeon opened up to her.

She decides to continue Yoohyeon's words gently.

"It must be hard, to see everyone have fun with their happy families, when yours isn't so happy, right?"

Yoohyeon's shoulders slowly sag, like there's finally words being put onto her confusing feelings. Like Bora's finally understood her -- like a weight has been finally lifted off her tiny, clumsy shoulders.

"…Yeah."

"And even though it's okay to different, it's still hard. It's still hard to pretend like it's okay, right?"

Yoohyeon nods this time, and Bora can tell she looks like she's almost on the brink of tears.

She feels so pathetic -- to see Yoohyeon look so lost and know she can't do anything to make it better.

So, Bora decides to do something she's never done before. Still in her crouching position, she scoots a little closer to Yoohyeon, and hesitantly wraps one arm around her small shoulders.

It's awkward. It's uncomfortable. Her arm is at a weird angle now, and her thighs are starting to burn from crouching for who knows how long, but she ignores it for Yoohyeon's sake. She can feel Yoohyeon slowly stiffen up at the contact, and Bora almost regrets initiating something so unfamiliar to her.

She expects Yoohyeon to snake out of her side embrace, but to her surprise, she doesn't.

Instead, she stays in her hold, but her head turns up to look at her. Bora continues watching the ground, avoiding Yoohyeon's questioning silent eyes.

"Huggies make everyone feel better, right?" Bora mumbles out after awhile. "That's what you said to me, remember?"

"But," Yoohyeon's voice wavers, and it's so unlike her, "but you said you don't like hugs."

"I don't," Bora feels her cheeks heat up, and tightens the hold around her, "but just for today, I like hugs."

"Oh."

An agonisingly slow pause settles, and then, it releases. Yoohyeon finally relaxes into her side embrace, and breathes out a soft, "okay." Her head buries into the crook of Bora's neck, and Bora scoots closer, and decides to rest her cheek onto the side of Yoohyeon's head.

Bora watches the crowd infront of them. She notices a woman and child in the distance, just by a stall. The child seems to crying at something on the ground, expression somber at the fallen ice cream. The woman then bends down to the child's height, strokes her head, then envelops her in a hug. Bora smiles, watching as the mother releases the hug, tickles the child, then hoists the child ontop her shoulders.

Then together, they disappear into the sea of the crowd, their expressions warm and tender again at the clear promise that everything will be okay.

"You're not alone, kid," Bora then says, spurred on by the scene she had witnessed. "Remember that, okay?"

"But everyone leaves."

Ah, again with that. But Bora can't really argue to that though. Because in a way, Yoohyeon is right.

"Maybe so, but…" Bora's eyes fix on the mud, and she realises that throughout all the swirls Yoohyeon's made, she's actually created a picture. A stick figure girl with a frowney face, all by herself, looking at the crescent moon.

Bora assumes the lonely figure is Yoohyeon, and her heart sinks.

So she decides to do something.

"Hey, look here." One arm still around Yoohyeon's shoulders, Bora uses her other arm to gently take the stick from Yoohyeon. She begins to carve into the mud, adding four small stick figures that surround the original stick figure, adding little details among the way. When she's finally content with the picture, she sets the stick down. "Can you guess who these four are?"

Yoohyeon blinks, and Bora can tell she's unsure of where she's trying to go with this. "My friends?"

"Yeah," Bora nods, and decides to use her stick as a pointer. "See, there's Gahyeon with her fox ears, Siyeon with her wolf tail, and Handong with her cat whiskers--"

"And Yubinnie with her panda eyes?"

"Yeah!" Bora chuckles, seeing Yoohyeon's expression slowly brighten. "You're not alone, because they're here with you as well."

"Yeah," Yoohyeon beams a smile, and life seems to seep back in her eyes again.

"That's not all though," she continues gently, and carves two more stick figures, a lot taller than the other five. She pauses, and decides to have the pair holding hands. Her eyes linger on them for a moment, and then she smiles fondly.

She points to the one with bunny ears on top of her head. "Can you guess who that is?"

"Ms Kim!"

"That's right. She's always there for you, isn't she?"

"Yeah!" Yoohyeon nods again, and Bora feels her heart soar. Then finally, she points to the shorter one, and offers Yoohyeon a smile.

"And then there's me, who you'll always have," then she adds a little softly, a little tremor in her voice betraying her emotions, "your short lady."

Yoohyeon looks up at her, a little gasp escapes her lips, eyes almost glassy, and Bora inhales sharply and averts her eyes away.

"Anyways, you wanna head back now? Don't your legs hurt?"

"Oh, a little bit…"

There's another pause, and then, a quiet growl from Yoohyeon's stomach.

Bora chuckles. "And you're hungry. Come on, let's go back to the others and get ice cream, yeah?"

"Okay," Yoohyeon mumbles, slowly standing back up with the help of Bora. Bora begins walking, until she realises Yoohyeon isn't following.

"What's wrong?"

Yoohyeon looks nervous again, just like the day Bora had caught her from climbing the tree for Gahyeon. That same vulnerable expression.

"Can we hold hands, short lady?"

Bora blinks. Then again.

Then she barks out a laugh, and wraps her hand around Yoohyeon's tiny one. She smiles fondly, boops her nose, then says softly, "You don't even need to ask, kiddo."

(Yoohyeon is better by the time they return to the stall,

And they grab ice cream as promised, when all their parents come back, and Bora willingly offers to babysit them for the rest of the day,

Quickly, Bora learns that Yoohyeon bites her ice cream, which automatically horrifies her, and she needs to tease her for it,

And Yoohyeon proudly defends herself, and the kids have a discourse about the way ice cream should be eaten,

And it seems like finally everything is okay again with the world,

But its when Bora isn't looking that Yoohyeon lightly taps her free hand, and Bora gets it,

She ruffles the kid's hair fondly, teases her again for biting ice cream, and through it all, hoists her up onto her shoulders, and together they join the others,

It's her silent oath to Yoohyeon that she will never be alone, not as long as Bora is still alive.)

\--

Minji arrives back to the carnival just as dusk slowly settles over the sky.

The rest of the kids had left already with their parents, saving only Bora and Gahyeon to enjoy the last bit of their time together by playing any last little games they wanted. Bora had decided to spoil Gahyeon one last time, buying her fox shaped pink cotton candy, before situating themselves at a cosy bench which gave them the perfect overlook of the carnival.

They're only in their spot for a couple of minutes, enjoying the peace, until Bora spots Minji coming out of the car park.

Gahyeon is quick to notice too, jumping out of her chair, bumbling her way to Minji, all while Bora quickly follows her, noting the more Minji approaches them, the more Bora can tell how exhausted her eyes seem to be.

"Mummy!"

Minji's exhaustion is wiped away immediately, relief washing her features as Gahyeon tackles her knees in a way that almost makes Minji stumble back. Bora chuckles, and their eyes meet halfway, and Minji's eyes turn from relief into endearment almost, a look that Bora is not used to receiving.

"My Gahyeonnie! How was it? Did you have fun with the pretty lady?"

Bora's ears flush at the endearing tone, watching Minji send her a look that is filled with nothing but warmth. She averts her eyes away, and rubs her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah! Pretty lady was so much fun to be with!"

Minji kneels down to Gahyeon's height, and fondly brushes the hair away from her eyes, before looking back up at Bora. "Is that so?"

Bora meets her gaze, smiles, and almost lets out a sigh full of responsibility, voice pompous now. "Well, I can't deny that I am pretty fun to be with."

"Hey."

Minji playfully swats her knee, and Bora smirks at her. She proceeds to belt out a dramatic screech, and grips and bounces on one foot as if she's been wounded from a gunshot.

"Oww!" She falls down to Gahyeon's height as well, and points to her knee. "Your mummy is so mean to me, Gahyeon! Look, she hit me!"

Gahyeon gasps, and scrunches her brows. "Mummy! That's not nice!" She puffs her cheeks, in a way that almost makes Bora swoon with how utterly adorable she looks, and Minji seems startled at first, before realisation dawns her face.

"Oh, no!" Minji exclaims, and Bora has to snort at her acting. "What should we do? You need to be the doctor here, Gahyeonnie!"

"Quick Gahyeon! What should we do?"

"Um, um --" Gahyeon flails about a little, and Bora has to stifle her laughter when Gahyeon's stomach lets out a sudden, slow growl.

"I think," Minji begins, just as Bora's stomach follows into a growl as well, and her lips twitch into an amused smile. "I think we need to eat, then we'll all feel better. How does dinner sound back home?"

"Well," Bora sighs, gets back on her feet again and dusts at her pants. "That's my cue to go home."

"What?" Minji gets back on her feet too, holding Gahyeon's hand now, another reaching out to Bora's arm. "You can't go yet, I still haven't thanked you properly for today. Come join us for dinner."

"No way! I can't intrude like that. It's fine, Minji, really," Bora says, just as her stomach lets out another growl. Minji raises a brow, and Bora knows who won that one. "Alright, alright. But you have to let me cook too."

"No promises there."

Minji smiles, and Bora returns it. In a way, she feels relief that she won't be going home to an empty apartment so soon.

"Pretty lady is coming home with us?"

"She is." Minji says, and boops Gahyeon's nose gently. "How about that for a way to finish the evening?"

"Yay!"

A yank to Bora's wrist, and Gahyeon has her leading both Minji and Bora excitedly back to the car, one hand for each of them, her happily in the middle.

(The orange sun has long dipped past the horizon, and the stars seem to be smiling down at all three of them,

And Bora smiles fondly, watching Gahyeon and Minji's laugh,

She never realised it until now, they almost have the same crinkle of laughter. Like daughter, like mother, it seems.

And in a way, the deep ache in her belly has disappeared, as if everything feels right again with the world.)

\--

The first thing Bora notices when she enters Minji's home is that it smells just like her.

A waft of lavender enters her nose, but it's pleasant and brings a sense of comfort that this is what home should be like.

Minji's loft is small and cosy, a dark walnut floor that Bora is almost hesitant stepping on with her socked feet because oh god, she's actually in Minji's apartment.

There's pictures of her and Gahyeon hung up on beige walls, a few potted plants hung up in the ceiling, leaves spreading upwards. There's a few toys scattered here and there, one Bora accidentally steps on which causes Minji to say, "It's never this messy, I'm so sorry." but Bora has to refuse, because if Minji thinks her apartment is messy, then Bora's must be atrocious.

"Make yourself comfortable," is what Minji tells her, and Bora politely accepts. She awkwardly waddles her way to the living room that connects to the kitchen, watching Gahyeon and Minji disappear down the hallway momentarily. She doesn't sit down on the plush couch, instead, opting to roam around a little, taking in the apartment. She feels incredibly tiny, in such an unfamiliar and intimate space.

Her eyes train on the clock hung up, reading 6:37PM.

And then, like a light bulb switching on, realisation dawns into her finally.

What in the world is she doing here? In Minji's home?

Is she stepping over a boundary of some kind? Who goes home with their daycare leader and their kid for dinner? She was supposed to go home after the carnival, take a shower, then knock out on her couch.

But...then again, this weekend has been nothing but spontaneous.

Also, how could she refuse Minji? Not when she looked at her like that?

"Shall we make dinner now?"

A fresh looking Minji and Gahyeon emerge back the hallway, changed into more casual clothes. Minji in particular, looks so very different compared to the business suit she was adorning today. With bunny shaped pyjamas on, Bora's heart almost aches with how cute Minji looks.

Their gazes meet, and Bora realises she's made an oopsie. One look, and Minji seems to have caught her staring.

"Oh, pardon me. Did you want to change too, Bora? I could go grab another pair, although I think mine will be a little baggy on you--"

"No, no-- it's okay!" Her cheeks flush, just thinking about wearing something that's Minji's. What a couple thing to do.

"If I knew we would have a pyjama party, I would have brought my set too." Bora follows smoothly, "It's fine, really, I'll be going home after dinner, anyways."

"Oh." A flick of realisation seems to pass Minji, and perhaps something akin to disappointment settles in, but Bora isn't too sure, since Minji's expression turns bright once again. "Of course, you must be tired."

Oh, if only Minji knew.

"Pretty lady, can I show my room? Pretty please?"

Bora almost forgets Gahyeon's with them, startled by how she gets yanked by the wrist. Bora's apologetic eyes meet Minji's gaze, who just seems amused more than anything.

"Go on, I'll begin dinner." Minji beams, before finishing with, "have fun, you two. Make sure to show her the bathroom too, okay, Gahyeonnie?"

"Okay, mummy!"

And then, Bora enters the wonderland that is the rest of Minji's apartment.

\--

Bora's pretty sure she's peaked exhaustion now.

In the end, she didn't get to help with the curry that Minji was was making, instead, she had been dragged around by Gahyeon. Minji called them for dinner, and it only took Gahyeon four bites until she knocked out at the table. "I'll be back in a moment," Minji had said, Bora saluted her, and watched as they disappeared down into the hallway.

So now here she is, still sitting in her chair, waiting for Minji to return.

Her eyes feel like sunken mud -- is this what it's like to pass the stage after sleep deprivation?

Her head's starting to loll around too, like she's weightless and oh, she's going to bang her forehead against the table any minute now. She squeezes her eyes tightly, then releases. A form of temporary relief. She stands up and begins washing the dishes in the sink, anything to keep her awake.

It's only after she's just about finished the last plate to put into the rack, she hears Minji's soft footsteps, along with a soft gasp. A hand onto her shoulder jolts her awake again.

"Bora, you didn't have to really." Minji tuts softly, and Bora turns to smile at her.

"It's my thanks for dinner, consider us even now. It was delicious, by the way."

Then Minji does the cutest thing ever in her delirious eyes. She pouts, and Bora's heart feels like it's been weakened permanently. "If you say so."

Minji guides her to the living room again, and instead of sitting down next to her on the couch, Bora decides to roam around again, eyes settling onto a row of picture frames. "Your home is wonderful," she tells her honestly, and musters a weak smile to her. "Thanks for having me over."

"Of course." Minji returns her smile. "Thank you for taking care of Gahyeon for me."

I'll do it again and again, any day, Bora wants to tell her, but the words stay hidden on the tip of her tongue, when she notices a peculiar photo that stands out from the rest.

It's an old picture, of a far much younger Minji who's smiling at the camera. Next to her is an older man and woman, along with a building in the background.

"When was this?" Bora ponders outloud.

"Ah, that was so long ago." Minji says, getting up from the couch to join her. Her voice filled with nostalgia. "That was my first daycare I used to work at back home, in Daejeon."

"Oh," Bora blinks. "You moved?"

"Yes," Minji tenderly takes the photo frame off the shelf, brushing her thumb over the glass. "I decided to move to Seoul after I adopted Gahyeon."

"Oh," Bora looks down back at the picture of Minji, and sees how happy she looks in this particular photo. "You look different here."

"Why?" Minji's tone becomes teasing. "Is it because I look old now?"

"Hey, you know that's not what I mean. Also you don't look old at all." Bora nudges her shoulder, and Minji giggles. "What I meant to say was, you look happy here. Really happy."

"…I was," Minji says softly, "I was very happy there."

Was. Bora's lips itch almost to ask, "are you still happy?" But she lets the question ruminate on her tongue.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Bora pauses for a moment. No one's ever really asked her, Seungyeon yes, but only because she was the first friend she made when she arrived in Seoul, and now they work together. "I moved here too, a few years ago, so I could pursue and study dance properly."

Minji sets the frame back on the shelf, voice sounding far away even though she's right next to her. "Looks like we both moved to Seoul for different reasons then."

Bora watches the way her fingers seem to linger on the frame, not entirely pulling away from the picture just yet. She decides to ask, "But why did you move, if you were so happy there?"

A pause settles throughout the room. Minji lets out a soft sigh, breaking the silence, before entirely pulling her fingers off the frame. "For Gahyeon. So she could have a better chance. It was a way to start fresh again." Minji's eyes flutter down, voice quiet now. "But a small part of me wonders if it was the right choice for us."

Bora bites her bottom lip. She knows that doubtful thinking all too well. The way it sneaks into the depths of the soul and claws at the heart. The same what-ifs buried into the mind, repeating, and repeating. But the worst of all-- she can never arrive at an answer.

"Me too." Bora says, and decides to let it loose. "Actually, I," she takes a shaky breath. "I wanted to quit the daycare program. I just wanted to run away from it all, and never look back."

Bora tries to gauge Minji's expression, who gazes back at her, she doesn't say anything. Her eyes have a flicker of hurt in them, and Bora quickly speaks again to wipe them away.

"But I changed my mind. I decided I'm not going to run away anymore." Bora clears her throat. "I have too many things I want to do now. So many goals that I want to complete that the idea of leaving simply isn't an option now." She takes a deep breath. "I wasn't going to mention it -- but, I felt like you deserved to know. I'm sorry."

Minji doesn't reply, and the silence that follows in the room is almost overbearing. Minji's hand slowly rests against the palm of the shelf. Then, her voice drifts through the silence.

"Why are you apologising? I wouldn't have held it against you if you had left." Minji says it quietly, almost too quietly that Bora almost doesn't hear her. Then Minji smiles, but it doesn't match the longing expression in her eyes. "After all, I..."

But Minji's voice trails off, and Bora doesn't have the voice to ask what she was about to say. Bora's chest begins to ache at Minji's expression. Her eyes look almost somber.

"I'd be a hypocrite to ask you to stay, when I'd be leaving as well."

Bora almost doesn't hear her properly. Her heart plummets.

Leaving?

"The reason I asked for you to take care of Gahyeon today," Minji continues gently, "was because my old daycare requested an interview with me. They want me to come back and take over for them."

"Oh," is all she can say, weakly.

And suddenly, it's as if her lungs have been knocked out. Her throat feels parched. She feels weak now. She can almost feel it in her legs. Her knees are going to give out any minute now. 

"I haven't said yes yet but," Minji tugs at her bottom lip. 

Bora watches her lips. _You're going to say yes. You're going to leave_.

"Maybe it'll do Gahyeon some good too, away from the bustling city, to go back to my real home," Minji's voice hitches, her eyes now meeting hers. Clear resignation in them. "I'm sorry, Bora. I should have told you sooner."

Ah. Her chest hurts.

_Please don't go, not when I've made the choice to stay_ , is all she wants to say right now. To hold Minji's hands tight in her own, hoping that physically holding her will be enough to change her mind. To make her understand how much she wants her to stay.

She almost wishes she didn't fall for Minji, had she known it was going to end like this.

But the thing is, she says almost. Almost, because she could never regret falling for her, and Minji doesn't owe her a single thing in return.

"Don't apologise, please, I just hope you'll make a choice that'll make you happy," is what she tells her instead, pulling her into a tight hug, whispering it into her shoulder so Minji can't tell there's tears in her eyes. "I just want you and Gahyeon to be happy."

And she does. All she wants is for them to be happy. Because no matter what, she doesn't deserve Minji. And Minji doesn't deserve someone's who is selfish.

There was never any room for Bora in Minji's heart anyways, why had she believed there would be?

When they pull away from the hug, Minji's eyes lift into crescents, thanking her, but her eyes have a silent regret in them that Bora is sure must reflect in her own too.

That evening, Bora stumbles out of her taxi, enters her empty apartment and lets the heartache lull her into a deep sleep.

\--

The next few days are rough for her.

Something has changed between them. Bora can't tell exactly what it is, but Minji seems so far away now.

All she just wants to do is to reach out and hold her hand when they pass by eachother. She misses laughing with her. She misses being by her side without remembering the dread she had felt that same night when Minji broke the news to her.

But most of all, she misses seeing her smile. Now all she can do is pretend she's not breaking a little inside when Minji's gaze meets hers.

So she distracts herself with implementing the new dance program, but of course, to do that, she has to work closely by Minji's side.

She didn't realise how hard this would end up being.

"Should we fix the disco ball? It's been up there for a while."

Bora blinks, thoughts dispersing. She can see Minji's eyes trained on the disco ball, and she taps her pen against the clipboard. At least she can think now, since it's recess and the kids are outside. It's only them in the middle of the classroom, now staring up at the disco ball.

"What do you think?" Bora replies, because she doesn't have the energy to think.

"For the sake of the kid's safety, I believe we should update it at least," Minji says, pointing at it. "The thing has been here since before I arrived to this daycare. I think the chain is rusting too."

"That's not good," Bora murmurs, and taps her pen against the clipboard she's holding. Now she's not looking at the ball anymore, focusing more on Minji's face instead. She looks focused, poised, brows furrowed, and Bora's finger itches to smooth the crease on her forehead and jokingly tell her she's going to pop a vein if she continues thinking so hard.

She's almost going to do it, until Minji's gaze meets hers, and she remembers the dread again.

"We should change it then." Bora says, dropping her eyes back on the clipboard. "Can we order one through the daycare?"

"We can but," Minji laughs, but it's a little dry. "It'll be on the end of the priority list. It'll probably take a few weeks until it comes."

"A few weeks? Not when there's a shop just around the corner that probably has one?"

"They're, well -- quite slow when it comes to utilities for the children," Minji says, and sighs. "That's why we can't even afford a dance teacher. I don't know what the budget actually goes towards."

Bora's jaw drops. "Seriously?"

"We're used to it." Minji says, looking a little tired the more she discusses it. "The board favors the parents more than the children's needs. It's complicated daycare politics I'd rather not indulge in."

Bora shudders at the thought. Even daycares have stupid politics involved. Sounds like stupid elementary parent club superiority issues. She almost scoffs. "So they prefer keeping their pockets stuffed then?"

Minji doesn't even have to nod, her face saying it all. "If I could, I would go down to their office and give them a piece of my mind."

Bora's jaw tightens. The more she thinks about it, the more red spots she's starting to see in her vision. She doesn't really realise it at first, but a bubble is forming in the pit of her stomach, and the more she sees Minji's disappointed, tired face, the more the red grows.

And the more she really thinks about it, even though Minji is planning to leave this daycare soon, she still gives in her all, even with the shitty treatment she gets. She still wants to leave this daycare better than it was the day before.

Even when she's gone.

Fuck. She's going to cry again.

The bubble has simmered into something else, not anger, but more into pride. Pride that she's had the pleasure of meeting and falling for such a badass daycare teacher, and endearment for her and all these stupid annoying gremlins and this stupid goddamn daycare she now considers as her second home. One that she would do anything for.

"Minji," she begins, and inhales sharply. She curls her fist tightly by her side. "I'm going to do something really dumb."

"What?" Minji's eyes widen, and her hand grabs her wrist. "Bora -- no, please don't actually go to the office and give them a piece of your mind."

"Oh -- oh no," Bora blinks, and rests her hand ontop of Minji's one. "I'm not going to do that. Not yet, anyways--"

"Bora--"

"I'm only kidding, Minji." Bora breaks into an easy smile, Minji sighs in relief, and returns it, her eyes showing that same fondness again. The one that makes Bora's heart stutter.

"Then what?"

"How about," Bora pauses, before grinning widely, "we go on a little shopping spree?"

\--

She doesn't really realise it at the time, but she uses almost half of her own savings to buy everything the daycare needs right now.

(And that includes some goddamn better wallpaper. Stupid plain brick walls are so last year.)

\--

"When you said a shopping spree, I thought maybe six or seven items, I didn't realise you'd buy the whole store."

Bora snorts, dabbing more light green paint and rolling it onto the wall. Minji is clearly exaggerating, Bora only bought half of the store.

"Ms Kim, can we paint this wall rainbow?"

Both Minji and Bora look down at Yoohyeon and the gang, and then, Minji, looking clueless, looks at Bora, who shrugs in return.

"You can do whatever you want, kiddo, it's your space."

All four of them gasp, and bounce on her toes. "Then, can I paint a puppy?"

Bora grins. "Paint a whole barn while you're at it! Do whatever you want!"

Minji's jaw drops slightly, and Bora gently closes it up for her with her free pinky since it's the only one not covered in paint. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm just--" Minji lowers the paint roller in her hand, gesturing down to the baggy denim overalls she has on. "I still can't believe we're redecorating the classroom with all this paint you bought yesterday. With your money. No sorry, your savings? Which you didn't care to mention until afterwards?" Minji looks like she's about to pass out, and Bora gulps. "I mean, how do I even repay you back? I can't even--"

"Hey, hey." Bora laughs, and puts her pinky back on Minji's lips. "I don't want anything back. Seeing this daycare flourish like the way it deserves is all I want. Nothing else."

"I…I just--" Minji's eyes turn glassy, and Bora knows. Minji doesn't need to say it, but Bora understands.

"Hey," Bora starts softly, "less talking, more painting, hey? This classroom isn't going to finish itself, you know."

And then with the hand that's gotten fresh paint on it, she quickly smears it on Minji's cheeks, who squeals in surprise. Bora barks out a laugh, and points at her wide expression.

"Hey, now you've done it," Minji breaks into a playful grin, and swats some fresh paint back onto Bora's cheek. To which Bora, obviously, retaliates back at.

(Eventually, the whole room gets covered in splattered paint from their paint fight, kids joining in as well,

And when they're finished, there's splashes of paint of the ceiling, the walls, on themselves and on the floor. The colours are a little funny and wild, nothing is as perfect as they planned it to be,

But somehow, to both Bora and Minji it's perfect,

And they wouldn't have it any other way.)

\--

A day later, they finally install the new disco light that Bora bought with her savings.

The days after that, the classrooms change. More potted plants, trees, new freshly painted walls, drawings splayed all over, all with courtesy of the children, of course. The dainty metal fences have been replaced into colourful solid murals so that no kid (Yoohyeon) can ever sneak out again.

Bora even chimes in that they should remodel the bathrooms, so that they're kid-friendly and inviting. But that's more of an ongoing project that needs help from the upper people.

(Minji had told her it was useless, crazy even, but Bora had assured her she will make it happen. Minji called her crazy, but in the best way possible. Bora agreed.)

A few days later, and now here she is, taking a break from a crafts session, settled onto a bench in the playground with lots of sun. She's especially tuckered out, since today she finally snapped and actually did storm into the office and gave the people a piece of her mind.

(The verdict? They're going ahead with the bathroom remodelling.)

"What are you doing?"

Bora doesn't even need to open her eyes to know who is suddenly blocking the precious sun in her face.

"Minji," Bora beams, feeling a little giddy, probably running from the adrenaline from yelling at the daycare vice president himself today. She opens her eyes, then closes them again, patting the spot next to her. "Come join me, the sun is wonderful."

Minji settles down next to her, and to Bora, it sounds like she's shaking her head a little. "You're actually insane."

Bora cracks open an eye. "But in a good way, right?"

"Never have I ever," and Minji seems to put an emphasis on ever, "have witnessed someone yell at the head office, and actually get away with it. No one has ever said to the vice president to, and I quote -- to go shove it up his ass, ever."

A pause, and then they both burst into laughter. Bora wipes a tear from her eye, then says earnestly, "I did it for you, and I did it for the kids, too."

"…I know. Thank you."

Bora catches the endearing tone in her voice, and she opens her eyes, facing Minji, who's already looking at her, seeing a leftover smile still there from them laughing before. Her expression is the warmest she's seen in a long time.

Something chokes up in Bora, seeing her brown eyes look almost gold and delicate in the sun. Her chest blooms into something akin to heartache.

"I'm so glad I met you," Bora blurts out. Honest to the point that she almost says _I still can't believe you're leaving._

"Me too," Minji murmurs. "Moving here was the best thing I've ever done."

A squeal of a child grabs their attention, and they both watch the children playing on the swings in the distance. Bora feels it within deep within her bones, down to her toes. Peace. Nothing but peace now.

She sticks a hand into her leather jacket of her pocket, realising that there's still some foil left in her pocket from today's alien making activity. She gingerly takes it out, examines the way it reflects in the sun, and an idea comes to her.

"What are you doing?"

"A thing," Bora pokes her tongue out of her mouth in deep concentration, now mending the foil into a little ball. She knows Minji is watching her the entire time, the way their shoulders bump a little, to the point where Minji even rests her head on her shoulder. Bora ignores the warm feeling in her chest, and continues to shape the foil, until she's happy.

"All done!" Bora exclaims, seeing her idea finally come together. A small heart shape mended out of the foil, almost like metal with the way it reflects off the sun. "My heart," she says with a pleased smile, and proudly presents it to her. "Here, I'm offering it to you."

Minji sits up, looking a little stunned, but she doesn't move to take it, and Bora almost stops breathing. She had hoped Minji would take it.

She masks the hurt by clearing her throat. Pathetic, childish. What was she expecting? Of course Minji wouldn't take a piece of throw away foil. She moves to pocket it. "Sorry. That was dumb of me."

"No! I--" Minji's hand move on top of hers, stopping her, much to Bora's surprise. Her free hand moves to tuck a strand of purple behind her ear. "Honestly, you're such a kid sometimes, making a piece of foil into a heart? You know, only kids do something like that…"

Minji's words trail off, but her warm hand stays on hers and it's comforting despite the silence that blankets them. Bora's grip on the foil heart loosens, and from the corner of her eye, Bora sees the pink dusted on Minji's cheeks.

"For someone they like?" Bora finishes, and feels her heart begin to hammer in her chest. What is she saying? "Hypothetically, I mean."

"Right," Minji murmurs. Her gaze moves to their hands laying on top of one another, and then she says almost too quietly, "Hypothetically, of course."

"Short lady!"

Startled by Yoohyeon down the swings, hands quickly come back to their laps. But Minji's warmth still remains in her hand, almost like electric flowing through her.

"Would you look at that. Duties calling!" Bora says, laughing slightly because that's all she can do in hopes that'll calm down her heart. She jogs to Yoohyeon. "I'll be back!"

"Wait, Bora! You left your heart!"

She pauses, contemplates on turning around to face Minji again.

_'Hypothetically, of course.'_

(She can't. She'd rather stay in her reality.)

"You can throw it away!" Bora yells back, and throws her a quick smile, catching Minji's gaze momentarily.

The sight makes her heart squeeze--seeing Minji all by herself. The empty spot next to her that Bora made herself so comfortable in. She wants to go back to her--run to her and tease her, ask to accept her heart again and hope to hear her say a yes this time. She wants to stay a little longer with her. To bask in the sun a little longer, to have more time with her.

But she can't because then she'd dwell on the fact that Minji won't be here one day, spending time with her at the bench like they always do, her heart just can't handle it.

She's a coward, and Minji doesn't deserve a coward.

Of course she'd throw away her heart.

\--

(Oh, but if only Bora knew that Minji decides to keep her foiled heart, and it stays in her pocket all day, and all the days after.

And on the days where she especially misses her, she reaches into her pocket, palms the molded heart Bora made just for her, and smiles to herself,

It always feels as warm as the day she had gifted it to her.)

\--

Before Bora even realises it, a month and a bit are just about to pass.

She's almost near the end of her journey with the daycare, before she has to stop her volunteering visits and bid farewell to everyone eventually. Minji hasn't brought up about moving back to her hometown lately, but Bora assumes she stops so they're not constantly reminded of the inevitable.

She finds a balance working with her clients on the weekends, and attending the daycare during the weekdays. But she begins to notice that even on the weekends, when she's working with adults, she'd rather be hanging out and working with the children back at the daycare instead.

She mentions it to Seungyeon in passing, along with the other things she's done at the daycare. When she's finished, the woman blinks at her, almost like what she just heard is unbelievable.

"But I thought you hated the children. Isn't that like, your thing? Are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine. I still hate children." Bora tells her earnestly. "But…not them. Not the ones there."

"Them? Who's them?" Seungyeon blinks again, and then something flickers in her expression, and she bursts into hearty laughter, like she finally gets it, but Bora doesn't get what's so funny.

"What?"

"Nothing," Seungyeon replies, a twinkle in her eye. She quickly ruffles Bora's hair, and leaves her with a soft, "Just know that I'm so proud of you."

\--

Bora does something dumb. (Yet again.)

Seungyeon mentions to her about how her and her girlfriend are planning to go to a light festival at the end of the week, and that Bora should totally bring Minji along as well, like it'd be a double date for them.

And Bora, foolishly, agrees with the promise that Seungyeon won't abandon them.

She brings it up to Minji one afternoon, when all the kids have left and they're cleaning up. Minji says yes very enthusiastically, and tells her she'll have to bring Gahyeon too, but Bora is more than happy to spend time with Gahyeon as well. She figures they all deserve an outing.

But the thing is, Seungyeon breaks promises easily.

The moment her eyes had layed on Gahyeon, she had let out a squeal, pinched her cheeks and told them she was going to kidnap her for the night, encouraging Minji and Bora to take the chance and "have some alone time."

And of course, they had no choice.

"This was not part of the deal!" Bora had silently mouthed to her, passing Seungyeon who only smirked at her.

"You're welcome," she had mouthed back, before hand in hand she, her girlfriend, and a happy Gahyeon disappeared into the crowd.

So now here she is, stuck alone with Minji, who looks absolutely ethereal under the moonlight in her yellow floral dress. For a while they don't speak, Bora just silently guiding Minji through the lit up garden paths, up the grassy hill, until they situate themselves in a bench spot that overlooks the whole of Seoul city.

To say it's a beautiful sight, would be an understatement.

"Bora," Minji ends up speaking into the silence first. "Look there, some fireflies are coming towards us."

Bora sees them, and gasps softly at how a trail of fireflies begin to flutter around them, small fluorescent yellow specks, as if they were dancing around the two of them, all the way up into the starry sky.

"When I was a child, my grandma always used to tell me that if you catch one, you could make a wish." Minji says softly, extending a finger out, but never reaching to hold one. "I've never tried it before, though."

"Really?" Bora hums. She's never tried it either, but, she figures, why not?

"Then how about we try it now?"

Their gazes meet, and it's almost like they're on the same wavelength, twinkles in their eyes. It's like they've become children again, getting up from their spots to run around, laughing as they try to catch one in their hands.

"I think I've finally gotten one!" Minji exclaims after awhile, and Bora groans.

"No fair!" She says, clinging onto her knees for support. "Have you made a wish yet?"

"No! Not yet."

A cheeky grin makes way on Bora's face, and Minji seems to understand what's about to happen, letting out a squeal. "No, don't you dare!"

"Come here, I don't bite!"

Minji bursts into laughter, but she still looks horrified. "Yes, you do!"

Bora chases her around again, through the grass, back around the bench, until somehow, she's pinned Minji's back to a nearby oak tree, leaving her nowhere to run off to.

"So?" Bora challenges, still catching her breath. Her palms rest just next to the sides of Minji's arm, right onto the bark, leaving Minji trapped. "Show me."

Minji's hands are still enclosed, holding the firefly up to her chin, the only thing that now keeps the delicate distance between their faces. "But I haven't made a wish yet." Minji replies quietly, but she's not looking at her hands anymore, she's gazing straight into her eyes.

And God, forget the firefly. Bora could just get lost into those eyes of hers forever, with how they seem to reflect off the universe itself.

"Then make one," Bora replies softly, watching as a smile plays on Minji's lips.

Then slowly, her hands untangle themselves until they're down by her sides again, revealing that in the end, there was no firefly in her hands.

"Hey, you lied," Bora murmurs, and edges a little closer.

"I did," Minji murmurs back, incredibly unapologetic and soft. Her tongue wets her bottom lip, and Bora cannot pull her eyes away from her lips that now seem to gloss from the moonlight.

All she wants to do right now, is to kiss them.

And perhaps it's the way the fireflies seem to dance around them again, or the way Minji's breathing has slowed down, her eyes flicking from her lips, back up to eyes again -- but something shifts between them.

She doesn't know how it happens, but Bora's face begins to edge closer, and she's sure Minji's is as well.

Bora leans in slowly, not realising she's slightly on her tippy toes now, or is it Minji that's slightly bending down for her? She can't tell anymore. She's just dizzy from Minji, and everything that she is.

And suddenly, it's as if she's aware of Minji's entire being. Her lavender scent, her soft lips that she just desperately wants to kiss, the way Minji's breath fans against her lips. All she wants to do is drown herself in Minji.

Her lips near, and Minji's pale throat bobs.

And then, a spike of fear rushes through her spine.

She realises what she's just about to do, and swallows down the desire.

She's not ready.

A sharp inhale leaves her nose, pulling herself back to create a gap between them. Her eyes stay, seeing Minji flushed from the cheeks down to her neck and oh -- Bora did that to her, and feels her heart stutter.

"I'm sorry," is all she can manage.

The quiet murmur of children and families is so distant now, and all she can focus on now is every rise and fall of Minji's breathing. It's almost maddening to hear.

Then Minji combs her fingers through her purple hair, before flopping her arm above her head on the tree bark. Her expression is unreadable. Distant. A soft sigh releases, and Bora is not sure if it's disappointment or relief.

"I, I should just go," Bora mumbles, and tears her gaze away.

She's about to turn and leave, feeling the familiar sensation of her throat burning and tears pricking at the eyes, until she hears a quiet, "wait."

Minji's voice is so soft that Bora almost doesn't hear her. Her eyes are too, when Bora wills herself to look back at her. Minji steps closer to her, closing the gap between them again.

"Stay, please."

Now that's a little unfair to ask--Bora almost chokes out, but she finds that she doesn't move at all.

(Somehow, she still makes the choice to stay.)

She watches her with a hitched throat, distracted at how Minji's tongue wets her bottom lip again, before nibbling on it. "You can't just leave, not when you've done this."

Minji's warm hand slides up to Bora's wrist, gently holding it in her fingertips. She looks up at her between her eyelashes. Her voice comes out small. "Can I?"

Bora nods once, swallowing hard. Minji's hand guides Bora's hand to the top of Minji's chest, right above where her heart is and Bora almost lets out a choked gasp.

Thump. Thump. Again, and again, she can feel how fast it beats through her chest.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Minji murmurs, "my heart--it's like this everytime you're near me. No matter how hard I try, I can't ever seem to calm it down."

"Minji…" Bora's words are caught in her throat, and Minji's eyes flutter up to her.

"You understand, right?" Minji's throat bobs again, swallowing hard. "I know you do. I'm in--"

"No, don't. Please."

She doesn't want to hear it. She inhales shakily, and feels Minji's hands twitch on her chest. Bora lowers her gaze. "If you say it now, it'll sound too real."

"What?" Minji lets a quiet hoarse laugh, like she's about to cry too. "That I'm in so deeply in love with you that it hurts?"

"Yes," Bora says weakly, heartache blooming across her chest again. She lets in a shaky inhale, and steps back once more. "But we shouldn't. You're going to leave soon, and I don't know how I'll cope, knowing you could have been more than a what-if to me."

"Oh, Bora," Minji's hands leave her wrist, gaze on hers, now cupping her cheek tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore."

"What?" She almost chokes out, in disbelief. "What happened to moving away from the bristling city and going back home?"

"I don't need to. It was always right here, right in front of me, all along," Minji says it so gently, laughing softly, and it's like all the pain Bora had been feeling deep in her soul melts away at the sound of her laughter.

"How silly of me, to not realise it sooner."

A burst of fireworks light up the sky, lighting up the sides of their faces along with it. It grounds Bora back to reality.

"I'm staying, right here. With you, Bora."

Minji's thumb brushes the side of her cheek, and Bora has to laugh at it all. "Pinch me so I know this is real."

"I'll do more than pinch you."

Bora laughs again, watching Minji speak once more. "I hope you know that you're making it so hard for me to not kiss you right now."

"I am?"

"Yes, idiot," Minji says it so fondly, with so much love that it almost makes Bora cry again. "My idiot," Minji says again, so tenderly.

_Yes. Yours. Always._

Bora replays it over and over. Mine. Yours. Her hands move to cup against Minji's own onto her cheeks, "What are you waiting for then? Kiss me."

But Minji doesn't need to be told, soft trembling lips pressing gently against her own the moment Bora murmurs those words. Another burst of fireworks in the sky surrounds them.

(Bora clings onto Minji, deepening the kiss, and she realises then that in all the times she has dreamt of this moment, it is exactly like how she had imagined kissing Minji would feel like.

But only that this is so much better than any dream.)


	5. It Always Gets Worse (Before It Gets Better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends!!
> 
> back again with the fifth chapter, and after this one will be the final one, the epilogue!! :"D  
> honestly really shocked at the support ive received from this story, especially on twitter as well, you guys are honestly amazing ;-; thank you for reading this story, i never will stop being thankful for you all, every single one of you all are so precious T^T
> 
> as always, stay safe and have an awesome day/night!! :D

For once in her life, Bora wakes up and decides not to choose violence.

It's quite a funny feeling, really.

There's not one bit of an urge to kick someone in the face or smash her head against the wall. Maybe it's too soon to say since it's only morning, but despite the heavy traffic, she's been pretty Okay to say the least.

(Is this what the disgustingly wonderful L word inevitably does to someone?)

So far, the morning has been going pretty smoothly, and she hasn't even walked inside the doors of the daycare yet.

(By now, there should be at least one thing going wrong, no matter what.)

She makes it to the daycare on time as well, even picks out a single rose to tuck in the side of her ear, the thought of surprising Minji with it later only makes her walk more faster.

She even passes by the usual snobby parent volunteers in the carpark and for once in her life, instead of ignoring them, she actually says hello to them. She even finds the capacity within herself to click her tongue and throw a finger gun or two at them.

(She happily ignores the horrified look on the parent's faces, relishes in it--really, and continues to whistle along her way to the front doors.)

She inhales slowly, her hand now on the door knob. She's ready to turn it, burst through the door, make her dramatic entrance to Minji.

She bursts through the door, and the smile quickly sinks as three things immediately come to her.

1: There is a lot of hot pink paint spilled on the floor, with a kid passed out right in the middle of it. Why is there a kid passed out in a puddle of paint?

2: Why is there a kid passed out by a bucket of crayons? And also, why is there a crayon stuffed up said kid's nose? And oh God--is that kid Siyeon? And is the kid next to Siyeon, Yubin? Were they _snorting_ the crayons?

3: And lastly, where the fuck is Minji?

Then, in midst of the chaos, she spots Minji, her glorious purple hair and all, right in the corner of the room. And instantly, Minji becomes her centre.

It doesn't take long for Minji to notice her as she seems to be tending to some kid. Their eyes meet, and her tired eyes brighten immediately upon seeing her, and it tugs at Bora in a certain way to know that Minji's eyes only seem to look like that when it's with her.

Through managing the chaos together with her, Minji seems to spot the flower tucked by her ear, silently gesturing it to her during a rare quiet moment together.

Bora grins, takes it out of her ear and giddily presents it to Minji, who laughs and accepts the flower anyway, not before calling her a dork, of course.

(But the rare moment of respite is interrupted by another wave of chaos, but Bora doesn't really mind the chaos.

Not if Minji is there to navigate it with her.)

\--

"So, what do you think?"

Minji blinks at her question, looks at the sight infront of them, (a rather glorious one, Bora might add) then right back at her.

Bora tries not to combust into a million bits under her (rather intimidating but kind of hot) gaze.

"Bora."

Minji breathes, and _Uh oh_ , this is just like the time when she willingly spent half of her savings just for paint and everything else for the daycare.

Minji turns to her, wide eyed, and Bora shrinks into herself a little bit, prepared for the very huge lecture and--

"This is insane! Are you insane? A sand box? Where in god's name did you even--how did you even, where did you even--"

And there it is.

Bora tries not to space out during Minji's lecture about how she should really be budgeting more and not spending all her money impulsively and how _just because she can spend money doesn't mean she should_ and--

(Because really, it isn't everyday you call a construction company to deliver one hundred bags of sand to the daycare's new sandbox.)

"Bora! Are you even listening to me?"

Bora blinks away her trance, outstretches her arms and beams at her.

"Surprise!" She croaks out.

Before Minji can say anything else, squeals from children can be heard in the distance at the sound of the lunch time bell ringing. When they both turn around, a horde of children come running right past them, jumping straight into the new sandbox with glee.

Bora feels her chest swell with pride, watching as all the kids grow curious as they play with the sand, and some already begin using the toys Bora had carefully scattered around before.

She tries to gauge Minji's reaction, who hasn't said a word as she too, watches the kids play in the sandbox. Bora isn't quite sure if she's quiet because she's still in shock.

(She knows herself that she can get quite…burdensome at times, and something akin to worry squeezes her heart when Minji still doesn't say anything.)

"Minji?" she questions softly, and gently nudges her shoulder. "Was it too much? I'm sorry--"

Minji finally looks at her, and Bora gulps a little.

"You're insane," Minji finally says, and Bora expects another string of words to come out of her mouth, but instead, Minji pulls her into a tight hug, and begins to laugh into her shoulder. "And yet, somehow you suprise me every single day. I love you so much. You gremlin of a woman."

"Oh, wow," Bora blinks, and pleasant warmth fills her cheeks. "That's…the sexiest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Minji laughs again, more harder and muffled, and Bora's almost sure it sounds like she's weeping now.

"I love you too, by the way," Bora murmurs, and wraps her arms around her waist. "You sexy tall stallion of a woman."

Minji only cries harder at that, and still somehow manages out a, "not in front of the kids, idiot."

"Your idiot," Bora corrects, and proudly kisses her tears away.

\--

It doesn't take long until the sandbox comes to bite her back in the ass, despite how amazing it is.

"Short lady! Dongie! Come play with us!"

Bora tries not to let out a groan. Every single day it's always the sandbox.

Lets play sandcastles, Miss Kim. Let's try and build the tallest sandcastle before it crumbles and lands in our mouths, Miss Kim. Let's try and see if there's any bugs around so we can chase you with it, Miss Kim--

It's endless, really. Not to mention how the goddamn sand gets into her nails and ruins her cuticles.

She squints at Yoohyeon, who is currently building a sandcastle with Yubin and Siyeon, and visibly shudders at the memory of the last time she decided to play with all four of them in the sandbox.

"How about not today, kid." she shoots back, and resumes to braiding Handong's hair.

"Oh, I want to play though…" she hears Handong say, quite sadly, and Bora stops braiding.

"Go on then, Dongie." Bora tells her, watches her turn around and offers a smile to her. "I can finish your pretty hair later."

"But...I like it when you're there too, miss."

"Oh."

_Oh._

Bora tries not to scream.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Her voice cracks, and she dies a little on the inside, but Handong's bright expression makes up for the suffering that will ensue.

They go hand in hand, and it starts out as an innocent game of who can build the tallest sandcastle between all of them, to playing cars on the sand.

And then, Bora's curse of not ever being able to say no to Handong returns.

\--

"Again?"

It's both embarrassing and relieving that Minji is the only adult to see this.

She can hear one of the kids crying--not Handong. Yoohyeon maybe. Or Siyeon. It does sound more like Siyeon, since she's a crybaby. It's definitely not Yubin, she's probably secretly enjoying this.

She can't see much anyways, not at how her head is firmly stuck, along with her whole body being buried all the way up to her chin in damp sand.

All because she couldn't say no to Handong's rather innocent suggestion of getting buried in sand. (Again.)

"Is she going to _die_?" she hears Siyeon dramatically wail out, followed by Minji sighing.

"No, of course not. Miss Kim is just…stuck, Siyeonnie."

"Oh my god! She's going to die, Yoohyeonnie!"

"Noooo!"

And then Bora closes her eyes, accepts hell at the sound of another round of piercing wailing.

There's a reason she said all four of them.

\--

"You know if you tried hard enough, you could get yourself out?"

Now it's just her and Minji, who is somewhere next to her in the sandbox. All the kids left eventually with their guardians, while Bora stayed buried inside the sand box alone until Minji came back to accompany her.

"I know," Bora tells her honestly, and closes her eyes. "But I never realised how relaxing it is to be submerged in sand. You should try it with me. Adorable couple things."

"You're going to stink of wet sand when you get out."

Bora lets a tear fall. "Real hot, right?"

Minji snorts at that, and Bora opens her eyes.

"Can I see you?"

"You still can't move your head?"

She can, but Bora lies, and lets out a innocent, "No."

She hears Minji shifting herself, and then, Minji's face pops up in the corner of her vision.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself, gorgeous."

Bora snickers at Minji rolling her eyes.

"Is it going to be like this all the time with us? Also, it's quite weird to see a head without a body flirt with you."

"Maybe try kissing it. I heard that works." Bora puckers her lips, makes smooching noises, all while Minji recoils visibly.

"You're such a dork."

"You love it."

Minji sighs again, and Bora doesn't expect anything else out of her.

That is until Minji leans forward, purple hair curtaining around Bora, and soft lips press on hers. It's quick and feathery, maybe a little salty from the sand everywhere, until Minji immediately sits back on her knees.

"I do love it," Minji murmurs, rather shyly, and its like all of Bora's strength has finally returned in that one millisecond at her expression.

She swiftly thrusts one arm out of the wet sand to cling onto Minji's elbow, who shrieks. Bora pulls her down with her anyway, getting the other arm out next, and hugs Minji tightly against her body made out of sand, despite her shrieks and protests.

"Hey! You crazy--"

"Language!" Bora hollers, and roars into laughter at the way Minji pulls back, who is also laughing but crying in horror at sand now all over her dress shirt.

Bora's whole upper body is out of the sand now, and her body wracks into laughter pointing at Minji's expression, only to promptly get a fistful of sand in her face.

("Now we both have to take a shower," Minji tells her later, now laying next to Bora in the sand box. Both exhausted and covered in sand at the impromptu sand fight.

"Why not do it together?" Bora replies, and wiggles her eyebrows at her.

"Unbelievable." Minji mutters, and shuts her up with another kiss, which Bora pleasantly smiles into.

And then, she realises two things.

The first, being how much she'll miss spending time with her like this when she has to leave.

And second, there's no one else in the world she would rather be with right now, than with Minji.)

\--

Bora spends her weekend the most bored she's ever been in a long time.

She's become pretty used to this feeling. Coming in and out of the studio, meeting the same clients over and over again, going over outlines with them, the same usual routines.

Sure, she meets someone famous every week because the people she works with are usually high profile celebrity actors or famous from the musical theatre scene-- but at the end of the day, they're still people.

"So, you're bodying a tango dancer for this musical?"

Her client today is a rising rookie star named Sooyoung.

(Which Sooyoung exactly? That she is not sure of, nor does she really care.)

"Yes, I am," Sooyoung says, and flips her long luscious waves over her shoulder. She takes out her hand mirror, sweeps her bangs a little, and Bora's lips almost twitch into a smile from this woman's unwavering confidence.

Vain and confident. She almost reminds her of a taller version of herself.

She scans the paper in her hand again--the outline given by Sooyoung's company so she knows what she needs to work on. She sees words, but none of them really absorb in her brain. Useless. She throws the paper away, and scratches her temple.

"Well?"

She lifts her eyes up to beaming Sooyoung, notices how she's impatiently tapping a foot against the floor. She doesn't want to be here--Bora can tell. Sooyoung already acts like she knows she's perfect. She's got the figure to embody a tango dancer, the fire in her eyes that Bora rarely sees in other clients, tells her everything she needs to know.

She's basically the already ideal client in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," Bora begins, and simply shrugs. "I don't know why your company sent you to me. I saw the way you danced in the video, you body the role well enough. I can't improve any of your movements either because they're already good."

"Oh."

Despite her surprised tone, Sooyoung looks like she knows all of that already, and it almost makes Bora snort.

"You might as well leave then." Bora offers anyways, "class dismissed."

But Sooyoung doesn't budge a muscle. "My company contracted me to work with you for eight days, have you already forgotten?"

Bora shrugs. "Then I'll just quit the contract."

"But--"

"Unless you want to come in and do nothing for each lesson, you're free to go," Bora interjects smoothly, "I don't really care either way."

A flash of conflict flashes through Sooyoung's delicate features. "But don't you want the money? They're paying you real good. Why not just lie and put up working with me?"

She's opens her mouth to reply, but barely anything comes out.

Huh. Sooyoung makes a pretty good point.

Bora hums for a moment, then tells her, quite frankly, "I was in it for the money once, but not even money is enough, kid."

Sooyoung stares at her, then scoffs.

"You're insane, lady. Who says no to money?"

"Me, apparently," Bora says, quite surprised herself. "But what's your deal? Shouldn't you be reeling in happiness that you're all good to go?"

"I am happy." Sooyoung says, and bites her bottom lip. "But I'm…tired. My company will just push for even more lessons I don't need. I've barely rested these past six months. All I've done is prepare for this community musical but I'm more than ready. You have no idea how tired I am of rehearsing the same performance again and again."

Now, there's a lot of things Bora wants to reply to that.

Something on the lines of, you may feel ready now, but when the actual show happens, will you still be able to perform the dance and spit the same lines infront of a live audience just as you did during rehearsal? And then the whole spill of, theres always something to improve on, no matter what, and blah blah.

But, when Bora looks at Sooyoung's face, she can see the evident dark circles under her make-up, and the clear exhaustion on her face shows that she has been pushed to overworking her body.

And Bora isn't one for the whole capitalistic view on overworking.

So she sighs, runs a hand through her hair, and looks at Sooyoung.

"Alright, how about a deal?" Bora starts, unsure herself if this is honestly a good idea.

"You continue coming to my lessons, and pretend we're working. I'll send updates to your company and everything."

"What?"

Bora tries to ignore the shocked look in her eyes, and continues. "You can do whatever the hell you want. Practice or not, I don't care. I do my thing and you do yours, it's only for eight days. Deal?"

Sooyoung looks like she's contemplating it, and it doesn't surprise Bora when she confidently thrusts her hand out.

"Deal."

\--

Lessons with Sooyoung go…pretty okay, for the most part.

They do nothing, as promised. Bora even finds the time to plan daycare activities in the spare time she gets with Sooyoung.

Perhaps the only thing that sucks is Sooyoung is either belting out lines from her musical, or always talking on the phone.

It's not even the fact that she's on the phone, because Bora doesn't really care. It's just that the conversations get pretty nauseous at times with whoever it is that Sooyoung is talking to.

Bora almost wants to throw up, especially when it's always towards some woman named Kang Seulgi.

Its always, "oh my God Seulgi, you're so funny!" Or "Oh my God Seulgi, how can you be so cute and such a dummy at the same time?"

(Bora almost wants Sooyoung to blurt out one day, "Oh my God Seulgi! You're literally the love of my life! How are you so dense to not realise it yet?")

And there's also the whole: _Seulgi did this, Seulgi did that._ All Sooyoung ever talks about is _Seulgi. Seulgi. Seulgi._

It honestly shocks her to learn they aren't even dating.

Does Sooyoung herself even know she has a big fat crush on Kang Seulgi?

\--

In one of the rare lessons where Sooyoung isn't talking to her crush Kang Seulgi, she talks to Bora, and picks at her brain until she can't handle it.

"So, you volunteer at a daycare, huh?"

"Judge me all you want." Bora snorts, and continues trying to glue on the last piece of mosaic onto her poster.

"I'm not judging you. My best friend and her fianceè volunteer at a daycare too actually."

"Swell."

A piece of mosaic gets stuck on her finger, and Bora swears under her breath. Stupid glue--

"Is it a long term gig?"

"It was," Bora flicks dry glue off her finger. "My last day is coming up pretty soon. The day after your musical goes live, actually. I don't know what I'm going to do after I leave."

"That's on the Monday. That's…in like two weeks. Not long to go."

"I'd rather not be reminded, thanks."

Sooyoung stays silent, then suddenly asks, rather confidently, "Why not stay there? Start working there?"

Bora has to stop at that one. "Are you insane?"

"What?" Sooyoung's tone grows defensive. "It's a good idea, isn't it?"

"It's impulsive."

"But you're known for being impulsive."

Bora snaps her face up to her, and Sooyoung simply shrugs. "Word goes around fast. That's why my company sent me to you. Your method of madness is addicting, apparently. But I think otherwise."

Bora's not sure if that's honestly a compliment, or a jab at her work ethic. But she'll take it over anything any day.

They fall into a silence. That is, until Sooyoung speaks again after a minute.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bora hums like she's honestly considering it, then says a simple, "No. No you may not."

"Do you even like working at your actual job?"

Bora pauses, and almost answers with a Isn't it obvious? but she can't really find the answer to be a yes for her question.

So she deflects with a simple, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," and it almost scares Bora how Sooyoung cracks her fingers, as if she's prepared this answer for awhile now.

"For starters, all you talk about is the daycare. Not to mention, everytime I come in the studio, you're always working on some little project for the daycare. Like right now."

"Well you're always talking about your crush--that Seulgi chick. When are you going to confess to her, by the way? It's driving me nuts now."

"What?" Sooyoung sputters, and her face grows a bright red. "I--Stop avoiding the question! Do you like your current job or not?"

Bora gives her a long, hard look.

"Well?" Sooyoung presses.

"Does it even matter if I do or don't?" She clenches her jaw. "Reality is, I have to survive too."

Sooyoung seems to visibily deflate at that, and Bora drops her gaze, ignores the way her chest tightens a little.

The last piece of mosaic still hasn't stuck onto the poster, constantly lifting everytime she tries to press it on, and Bora's face grows warm. Curses fly out her mouth, frustration clawing at her chest that this stupid tiny piece just won't stay in place--

"Let me help."

Sooyoung says it in a way that doesn't sound like her. A lot more gentle, opposite of her typical brash self. She shifts herself to hold the poster in place, and cues Bora, who reluctantly presses the mosaic tile down in place.

"In my personal opinion," Sooyoung says quietly, and lifts her gaze to Bora. "Our survival should be equal to our happiness. What is the point of living, if we aren't at least fulfilled with what it is we offer and put out into the world?"

Bora can't really find it in herself to say anything to that.

"Now let go."

Bora slowly lets her finger off the poster, and this time, the mosaic stays in perfect place. The magnificent prussian purple gem glints off the light, as if it's finally where it belongs.

Sooyoung smiles proudly, high fives her, and Bora shakes her head, and laughs at it all.

(Maybe, just maybe, it's time for her to let go as well.

She expects her heart to grow somber at such a thought, but the heart doesn't change. It'll always hold a fond spot for this job.

Instead, her heart grows alive, beats faster at the thought of working by Minji's side at the daycare. Getting to see the children she's grown fond of everyday, watch them flourish and grow,

maybe, it would be the start of a new beginning.

But like all things in life, change makes her heart lurch, and she's not sure if she's ready to make such a huge decision.

At least, not yet.)

\--

In their second last lesson together, Sooyoung finally cracks under the pressure.

"I can't do this!"

She comes bursting through the doors, hands rubbing away at the tears streaking down her face.

She tries soothing her, but Sooyoung is too far gone that Bora finds she can't even get a single word across to her, only to listen as she sputters out more sobs.

"The show is in a week, and all I did here was slack off and talk to my crush! Why didn't I practice during that time? Now no practice will ever be enough at this point. Now the whole musical will be ruined because my performance is going to suck!"

And then Bora watches, in clear disbelief, as Sooyoung pulls out a hand mirror to fix her bangs. She puts it back into her pocket, and bursts into another round of sobs again.

"Sooyoung, listen. You didn't slack off. All you did was rest for a little bit. You practiced your lines here and there too, annoyed me with them really--and you still have a week--"

Sooyoung interrupts her, letting out another wail. 

"I thought you were feeling confident about this. About yourself! What happened?"

"Yeah well--I lied!"

Bora feels her heart sink, watching the way Sooyoung's chest rises and fall with every shuddering sob.

"Everyone keeps telling me I'm perfect for this role, but I don't feel like I'm perfect for it. I just pretend I am, but deep down, I--I just feel like a fraud--"

"Sooyoung--"

"Do I even deserve this role? Someone else should've gotten it instead--"

Right.

"And now everything will be ruined, because of me! How do I even recover from this--"

Now she's had it with her.

"I'm useless now--"

"Listen to me, Sooyoung!" she snaps.

Sooyoung's voice hitches, and she seems to finally listen, looking down at her warily. Bora takes a deep breath, then releases it slowly.

"How could you ever ask yourself that, when the answer is right there?"

Sooyoung sniffles and blinks at her, wiping away a tear. "What?"

Bora steps a little closer, and this time, her voice comes out far more gentle.

"Look at your arms. Your legs. Look at the bruises on your ankles. Your knees. You say you've barely practiced, but when I look at your bruised and battered legs, I see someone who has pushed herself to the point of exhaustion, all because perfection is her enemy."

Sooyoung doesn't say anything, and Bora's heart squeezes at her tear ridden expression.

"I know what's its like--to doubt yourself." she sighs, and drops her gaze to the floor. "But the thing is, no amount of practice will ever make you feel ready, because you'll never know the final outcome until it happens. And such a thought is quite scary, isn't it?"

Sooyoung nods slowly, and Bora sighs again.

"It'll only get worse, before it finally gets better. You'll learn to ignore the thoughts eventually. It's only when you look out into the audience on the day--that none of it will matter in the end."

Bora taps her chest where her heart is.

"All that matters, is what's in here. The way you sing and perform like you mean every single line and step. That, is ultimately what matters in the end."

Sooyoung sniffs at that, and nods. Bora takes a step back, and looks at her up and down.

"Now, I don't ever want to hear you doubt yourself again. Not when your hard work clearly makes you deserve this role, alright?'

Sooyoung sniffs again, and she finally looks a bit more like herself now. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Bora chuckles at that, and shakes her head. "Because you remind me a lot of myself, kid. Also, it's my job to help you."

Sooyoung blinks at that, Bora inhales loudly.

"Now come on! I'm not leaving until your confidence rises back and you tell me you deserve this role. Where was that confident Sooyoung I met on the first day? The one who knows she's tall, drop dead gorgeous--"

"Stop!" Sooyoung hiccups out, and dabs away the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Being beautiful is just hard sometimes, okay?" She sniffs. "You don't need to remind me."

Bora huffs out a laugh. "And you're finally back."

Sooyoung sniffs again, and wipes the last bit of her tears away. She pulls out the mirror again, fixes her bangs, straightens her posture, and looks at Bora with renewed confidence.

"I get it now," she says, and this time, her voice barely cracks.

"Good. I'm happy for you," Bora replies, honest.

Sooyoung's expression grows bashful. She turns away to fix her bangs again, before turning back to her. "Thanks…you know, for listening and putting up with me."

"Anytime." Bora grins, and sweeps her hair back. She then claps her hands, excitedly. "Now, come on. Tell me, or else you ain't leaving. Let's go!"

(Despite how long it takes--about fifteen attempts later, Sooyoung finally says it to her properly,

"I do deserve the role!" she yells out to her, in all of her fiery passion. Her words reverbate throughout the room, and it raises goosebumps on Bora's arms.

"Damn right, you do!" Bora hollers back, and doesn't miss the way Sooyoung does a proud little fist bump in the air to herself.)

\--

"Here."

On their last day together, Bora's vision is thrusted with Sooyoung's hand, a handful of tickets bunched up in them.

"What's this?" Bora asks, squinting a little. She doesn't move to take it, and instead, looks up to Sooyoung, who hides her face away from her.

"As a thank you. I've invited you and your stupid daycare girlfriend and five kids you've somehow adopted. Best seats in the house. Don't think I forgot about how one of those kids adores musicals."

"You…remembered?" Bora blinks. All that ranting about the daycare to Sooyoung in the past two weeks, telling her all about the kids, about Minji--it's a pleasant surprise, really, to learn she actually did listen to her all this time.

"You didn't have to, kid. Really," she tells her, and chokes up a little. "I…I don't even know what to say. Oh wow."

"Maybe you can start by taking them, and then saying thank you."

"Right." Bora lets out a chuckle, and gently takes the tickets from her. She inspects them in her hand, all seven tickets, and tries not to let a tear out. "Thank you. This means a lot to me, Sooyoung."

"Whatever," Sooyoung huffs. "I just hope you end up moving to the daycare so I don't ever have to see your dumb face again, if I have to come back here someday."

"If?" Bora shakes her head. "I don't think you ever will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Bora says, and smiles fondly, "to remember me when you finally make it big, okay?"

She sees the way Sooyoung's eyes go glassy, and Bora grins, reaches up on her tippy toes and knocks her forehead with a knuckle.

"And make sure to confess to that Kang Seulg chick! Got it?"

Sooyoung's eyes widen, and she lets out an embarrassed shriek, and Bora avoids a slap to her shoulder as she laughs manically and bolts away from her.

\--

In the end, Sooyoung's musical turns out to be amazing.

She watches the whole musical with Minji and the kids. It's an amazing night, and she even witnesses Handong (the only one who is awake out of all the kids) getting emotional at Sooyoung's part of her performance. The one she worked so hard on.

If only Sooyoung could see, see the way everyone else sees her--how her performance has affected everyone.

She would feel just as proud of herself, as Bora does for her.

(And then when the musical is over, it comes as a pleasant shock when the lights turn back on, that the seats she's next to belong to a familiar pair of faces she's seen before.

"Macaron Lady!?" She had screeched out, and the snow haired woman turned to her, eyebrows shot up, just as comically as they did the first day they had met.

And turns out, Seungwan, her fianceè Joohyun and their kid Yerim, are the best friends Sooyoung was talking about.

She even gets to meet the mysterious Kang Seulgi, too. Finds out, she's actually just as cute as Sooyoung described her to be.)

"It all comes full circle, huh?"

Now they're in the carpark, the kids all in the back of the car knocked out as Bora and Minji linger outside by the hood for a little. The only proper alone time they've had together in awhile since Bora started taking up lessons with Sooyoung.

She had explained all of it to Minji, who seem just as perplexed and marvelled at it all.

"Funny how life works," Minji murmurs, her gaze trained at the moon. "Our paths seem to always diverge and meet back again with people we're meant to be with at that moment. Perhaps that's the beauty in it, that maybe there's a lesson to be learnt from every single person we meet."

Bora rolls her eyes, throws her head back against Minji's shoulder, and groans very loudly.

"Really, Minji? Oh my god. You're getting all philosophical on me, now? What a way to ruin the romantic mood."

"Wha--" Minji blinks away the wonder in her eyes, and Bora tries not to snort at her expression. "But you started it first!"

Minji nudges her, but Bora buries herself further into the crook of Minji's neck, and presses a quick kiss near her collarbone. She searches for Minji's hand, and interlocks them with her own. "And what are you going to do about it? Might as well just shut me up by kissing me, right? I missed you, you know."

Minji looks down at her, and gives her a look of utter disbelief. Bora giddily pecks the edge of her lips, and bats her eyelashes at her innocently.

"You know the kids are behind us, right?"

"And?" Bora scrunches her nose. "When did that ever stop you? Don't think I haven't forgotten that time when you pulled me into your empty office and--"

"Bora!" Immediately, pink dusts her cheeks. "Alright. Point taken. My god."

"My god, _indeed_." Bora whistles, and slaps the hood of the car. "What was that anyways? You were literally all over me that day, _goddamn_ \--"

Lips finally press into hers, and Bora melts into them immediately.

"Happy?" Minji murmurs, and Bora wraps her arms around her waist, and brings herself closer.

"More than happy."

In fact, she's so happy and on cloud nine, that she finally blurts out against Minji's lips what's she's been meaning to tell her all night.

"Mmm, I think I'm going to quit my job."

Minji pulls back immediately, and Bora pathetically finds herself still chasing after the loss of contact. She opens her eyes, arms still wrapped around Minji's waist, and watches the many expressions fly through Minji's face. Shock. Disbelief. And then a soft, "what?"

And oh God. Panic rises up Bora's throat. As if its finally sunk in at how dumb and impulsive this decision actually is.

"It's reckless I know but--not yet, of course! I still have clients, and I have to give in my notice, and I haven't even told Seungyeon yet, and I tell her everything but--" she nibbles her bottom lip, and interlocks her fingers with Minji's. "But--"

And then something funny happens.

In the corner of her eye, right in the distance, she sees a familiar pair. A small Sooyoung with Seulgi at the entrance of the theatre, and pleasant surprise fills her, when it looks like they're making out in the dark.

Huh. Looks like those love birds finally ended up confessing, after all.

"Bora?"

She takes a deep breath, and gazes into Minji's eyes.

"Someone told me once that my survival should be equal to my happiness. I think now, I've finally found it, and I don't want to let go of it. Not now, or ever."

"What--what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," she begins, and nibbles her lower lip. "I want to move into the daycare, permanently. You guys can hire me as the dance teacher, anything. Fuck, I'll even do the damn dishes--I just--"

Lips immediately press against hers, and Bora melts into Minji's warmth. When Minji pulls back, she rests her forehead against hers, and Bora's lashes flutter down.

"That...that sounds like the most impulsive and reckless thing ever," Minji breathes out, laughing a little. "But If it's what you choose then…I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Bora says, and smiles. "I can't believe I'll be able to grab your butt whenever I want to--"

Minji snorts, and shuts her up by kissing her again.

There'll be a lot of that too, she's sure.

\--

It doesn't happen right away.

Bora waits until the time is right. Her time at the daycare finishes after the two month mark, but there is no reason to be sad, for she knows she'll find the time to come back soon.

She buries herself into her normal work, ties up any last strings with the remaining clients she's contracted with--the longest being another six more months-- and she realises just how glad she is to be leaving one day.

She still finds the time to visit the daycare and the kids, still finds time to visit Minji and Gahyeon, even if she's technically not a volunteer there anymore. It's weird that she doesn't see them almost every day now, but it's for the better.

The distance helps her realise that this is the right choice, and her patience will pay off soon.

\--

It's officially been nine months since she's met Minji and the kids at the daycare.

She's finally been hired as a dance teacher there, and all of these milestones calls for celebration. Bora decides to just spend it with Minji and Gahyeon, in their cosy home, by having a movie night with them.

The movie was picked courtesy of Gahyeon, and of course, its some kid movie both Bora and Minji have barely heard of, but for the sake of Gahyeon, they watch it with her anyways.

Gahyeon's snuggled right on Minji's lap, and Bora's snuggled up right next to Minji shoulder, all of them, huddled in same blanket burrito together.

"Do you have any idea what this movie is even about?"

Minji knocks her temple against hers in reply. "Shh. Gahyeon doesn't like it when we talk during movies."

"Oh, my bad." she grins, and throws a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She looks down for a moment, only to see the kid in question is knocked out in Minji's lap, quite peacefully, she might add.

"Minji?"

She hums in reply, and when she meets her gaze, Bora nods her to sleeping Gahyeon, and Minji seems to get it. She quickly shifts herself off the couch, and Bora tries not to whine at the loss of warmth.

"See you soon," Bora mumbles, and buries herself back in the blankets.

"Actually, did you want to come with me?"

Bora slowly raises her head back up the blankets, to stare hard at her. Minji's…never offered her to come tuck Gahyeon in with her before. She knows her boundaries enough to not intrude on an intimate moment with a mother and her child. She gets it. Bora isn't exactly Gahyeon's family.

"If you want to, of course," Minji adds gently, and Bora malfunctions for a moment.

"I'd love to," she tells her honestly, and takes Minji's outstretched hand.

\--

Tucking Gahyeon for bed is a privilege, Bora thinks.

She watches by the corner, rather awkwardly, as Minji tucks Gahyeon in with a tenderness that almost chokes her up.

"Pretty lady is here today," Gahyeon says, and Bora almost squeaks at the mention. Minji beckons her over next to her on the bed, and Bora stalks her way over.

"I'm happy," Gahyeon finishes, and beams a smile at her, melting Bora a little bit on the inside.

"Why are you happy, Gahyeonnie?" Minji indulges her, and Bora chuckles stiffly.

"I'm happy because," Gahyeon yawns, "pretty lady is my mummy too now. That's what Yubinnie said. When two people are in love, they become your family."

Minji's eyes widen, and Bora's jaw drops.

"Gahyeonnie," Minji starts carefully, "pretty lady isn't your second mummy."

"Oh," Gahyeon pouts, and snuggles her chin under her blanket. "I wish she was. I want another mummy."

Both of them meet each other's gazes, and Bora can tell Minji is just as flustered as she is.

But Minji still kisses Gahyeon goodnight. Bora doesn't, still flustered. Instead, she waves goodnight to her as they leave her room, and quietly shuts the door.

"I'm so sorry," Minji is first to blurt out. "I didn't think she'd say something like that."

"No! No! It's okay! I don't blame her, I mean--" Bora eyes dart away, "I'm always coming over, you know?"

"Right." Minji coughs. "Of course."

And yet, a single question seems to still linger in the air for both of them.

\--

They settle down on the table across from each other afterwards, a warm cup of tea cradled in between their hands.

Their conversation moves from the daycare, to catching up on the little details in their lives, to laughing over what dumb things the kids have done at the daycare.

(At least, Bora says they're dumb things, Minji encourages her to word it in a nicer way, like--Happy Little Accidents-- but Bora persists that Siyeon and Yoohyeon continuously smashing themselves into a window on purpose because Yubin told them they could pass through it and they actually believed her, is definitely no Happy Little Accident.)

"I still can't believe Gahyeon said that," Bora voices out, the memory still fresh in her mind. Minji lets out a laugh too, and she seems a little less flustered than before.

"I know. I guess we're just too obvious, hm?"

"Like love sick fools," Bora grins, and takes a sip of her tea. The warm liquid helps her parched throat.

"Actually, if I may ask. Do you someday, want to have children?"

Bora almost chokes on her tea at the question.

Minji lifts her gaze to her, and then, a small snort involuntarily escapes Bora's nose.

Immediately, she slaps a hand to her mouth in horror.

She did _not_ mean to do that. She didn't mean to laugh at Minji's question. It's not even that she finds the question funny--it's just that she can't come up with any comprehensive answer suitable enough for Minji, enough so that her only reaction is to snort.

It's horrible. She's just about to blurt about an apology, until Minji suddenly lets out a soft giggle herself. Bora blinks, and is left almost stunned at the way Minji doesn't seem to be bothered in the slightest.

"Sorry. Catch you off guard, did I?" Minji asks, smiling brightly. "It is a big question to ask your partner suddenly, and you don't have to answer if you're not comfortable to. I understand, my love."

Bora can't…really come with anything after that, watching the way Minji's eyes crinkle as she beams a smile at her, before taking another sip of her tea.

She drops her gaze back to her cup. The word _partner_ rings endlessly in her mind.

She's never been called that before.

Sure, she's been called all sorts of names. Babe, baby--all of these pet names come to mind from the many boyfriends and girlfriends she's had in the past, and sure, her heart has fluttered maybe a few times, but she's heard it so many goddamn times now that it almiost means nothing to her anymore.

But when it's Minji…it's different. Even hearing _my love_ , sounds more different than any one she's been with before.

When Minji calls her my love in the moments when it's only the two of them, when she murmurs it to her after kissing her tenderly--

Or when Bora tells her something exciting she's done today, even if its only a tiny accomplishment, and Minji tells her softly, "I'm so proud of you, my love," and pulls her into a tender hug and presses a soft kiss to her forehead--

In each and every single one of those times, Minji has sincerely meant it, every single time.

(It is a slow, and painful realisation, that someone loves her for everything she is. The good, the bad, and the terrible.)

"Minji," she can only utter, but nothing comes out, against her wishes. Minji hums softly, and Bora bites her trembling bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I'll tell you my answer," she lays her hand on top of Minji's one. "My honest answer."

"I'm listening," Minji replies gently, and brushes her fingertips over her thumb. "Always."

"I just--I don't know."

She closes her eyes, and it's as if everything is finally releasing when she speaks.

"If…If I think about it, one day, my kid would grow up, eventually grow into a teen, and then into an adult. Would I be able to support them when they're thrusted into the adult world? Would I be able to love and support them, while they're facing their own problems that I know I just can't easily fix for them?"

She takes a deep breath, and thinks about the lives of the kids she's met at the daycare. "What if I grow up to resent them? What if they grow up to resent me?"

She drops her gaze down. "It's just…a lot to think about."

Bora looks at her, and catches the way Minji smiles tenderly, feeling the way her thumb brushes over own.

"Having kids isn't for everyone, and that's okay."

And then Bora just listens. Listens to how Minji gently moves the conversation to another topic, and it aches in her chest to know that Minji respects her boundaries enough to not ask further, when she knows she isn't ready.

But Bora can't help but ask herself, will she ever be ready?

Because after all, why would she be with Minji, and not consider kids in the picture? Not consider Gahyeon?

"Should we head for bed now?"

Bora blinks away the thoughts, and smiles at her weakly. "I'll take the couch."

Minji frowns a little. "You know you're welcome to sleep in my bed."

"And have to prepare for Gahyeon's questions with complicated answers when she finds us both in the same bed in the morning? I think maybe we should spare her and us a repeat of before."

Minji laughs, and nudges her. "Then you know I'll be joining you in the living room, again. You know I can't leave you alone in there."

Bora's nudges her back. "I know, you're whipped for me."

"Hey!"

They head into the hallway, laughing quietly, passing by Gahyeon's room, and Bora has to just stop for a moment, and indulge in Minji.

Because it's then that she realises something.

Not only does Minji deserve an honest answer, she deserves so much more. Someone who will love her, all parts of her. This conversation has been long impending for awhile now for them, and Bora knows that being with Minji, loving Minji--

It means loving Gahyeon too, just as much as she loves Minji.

And as her partner, Bora will move heaven and earth to make sure they are both loved.

Bora surges forward, and holds onto both of Minji's hands. "Wait, Minji."

"Bora?"

(She thinks back to that recent conversation she had with Minji during their date at the park, where she had finally confessed her dislike for kids.

Minji didn't react the way Bora had predicted her to--which was to break up on the spot with her--but Minji didn't even bat an eyelash, instead, she held her hands, looked her in her eyes and had told her,

"Being a mother is a part of me, Bora. I can't change something like that. It's always been my identity, even from the day we first met. But even after I told you, it never changed a single thing between us, right?"

"Right."

She remembers the way Minji had smiled at her.

"It's the same for you too then, isn't it? Disliking children is very different to actually being horrible to children. You, Bora, are not a horrible person. Far from it.")

At the time, Bora had taken Minji's words with a grain of salt. All this time she figured she only offered those words out of pity to make her feel slightly better about her particular dislike of children, but now--

Now she finally gets it.

"Bora? What's wrong?"

"I...I never finished my answer." Bora swallows thickly. "Do you remember when you said to me you could never change being a mother? How it's like I could never change my dislike for children?"

She watches the way Minji nods.

"I still can't change it. And perhaps if this was another life, and I never met you and Gahyeon. If I never joined this daycare, I'd continue to live my life comfortably knowing I'd never have the capacity to love a child as my own, and really, I wouldn't stop to care or give a thought about it."

She sees the way Minji's brows furrow, and she itches to smooth the worried creases away, "but--my god, Minji--" she almost laughs, and feels tears well up in her eyes.

She didn't realise how emotional she was going to get. Her heart is beginning to pound loudly in her chest, she's shaking too, but somehow, because its Minji, she finds herself clinging onto her hands a little tighter.

"But _now_?" she manages out, "Now, I can't even go by a day without wondering otherwise."

"Bora…"

"I don't hate Gahyeon, Minji," she finally says, and bares her whole heart to her. "If my kid was Gahyeon--I know I don't have a single inch in my beating body to ever have the capacity to resent her. In this stupid, fucked up world--this much is all I know. I love her with all I am--everything that I am. And something like that will never change. Never."

She can't read Minji's expression, and she doesn't reply, not for what seems to feel like eternal. Bora inches a little closer, panic rising up her throat as she moves her hands to cradle Minji's forearms. "Minji? Say something, please."

"I know."

Minji says it so quietly, and gently presses a soft kiss to her temple. There's tears in her eyes as well, and Bora moves to brush the stray ones that trail down her cheek.

"I know." Minji says again, cradling Bora's hand against her cheek, and presses a soft kiss against her lips. She pulls back, and rests her head against her forehead. "But you haven't even moved in yet. Maybe let's take our time first, hey?"

Bora lets out a choked sob at that, and Minji bursts into tender laughter. Soft lips kiss her forehead, and Bora flutters her lashes down.

"Right," she breathes out, and rests her head in the crook of Minji's neck. "One step at a time."

"One step at a time." Minji repeats, laughing softly. She pulls her into a tight hug. "We have all the time in the world, my love."

\--

Life is quite funny at times.

A year and a half ago, she would have never found herself volunteering for a daycare, of all things. A stupid, dumb, lonely person like her--volunteering her precious time for a bunch of dumb kids who don't know basic math or how to count to ten, and lack basic human decency enough to appall her at some of the random shit they ask her everyday.

But see, the thing is, they are _her_ dumb kids. And she loves them like her own.

"Short lady, come look at this painting I made!"

She's become a guardian figure.

"Miss, will you bring us more sweet potatoes next time?"

She's learnt how to grow a garden, just to provide a single vegetable.

"Miss, can you howl with me? Please? It's funny when you do it."

She's given up on basic decency, just to make another happy.

"Miss, can we do that thing where you go inside the sand again?"

She still hasn't learnt how to say no, and frankly, she's sure she never will.

"Pretty lady, will you read me a bedtime story again tonight?"

She's become a mother figure, it isn't official yet but it is scary and new but it's one that she's still learning how to navigate through.

And it's crazy but, somehow, joining a daycare is the single best thing that has happened to her in all the years she has lived on this dumb, stupid earth.

"Bora, what are you doing here?"

And she's found the love of her life, who she's sure she'll propose to someday, and not regret when she's all old and wrinkly.

She feels Minji's arm around her waist, and a kiss to the side of her hair. Bora smiles, and only leans into her. Her eyes don't leave the frame she has in her hands, instead, she only holds onto it tighter.

It's a frame that holds the most precious thing in her heart, the first painting Gahyeon had made on Bora's first day, the single thing that had started Gahyeon's love for make-up.

"Do you remember?" Bora asks softly, and looks up to see Minji's glassy eyes.

"How could I ever forget?"

But the painting isn't just her now, all of Gahyeon's friends are in there too. The other four that Bora holds dear in her heart, along with Minji, being right next to Bora.

"I can't believe I'm still here," she breathes out.

She feels Minji shift herself, facing her completely, and Bora feels herself be enveloped into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you stayed."

Bora sighs at the thought. It all seemed so complicated a long time ago, to stay or go. Now, it feels like a thing of the past.

"Imagine if I didn't, hey? What a fuckin' loser I'd be, right?"

"Bora!" Minji bursts into laughter, and Bora grins, feeling a slap on her butt.

"What?" Bora mock protests. "It's true though!"

"Can you not?" Minji asks, and pulls back a little to brush the hair out of Bora's eyes. "Just for one day, don't swear like a sailor inside the daycare. It'll be on my head if the vice president finds out one of the kids are going around with curses flying out of their mouths."

"Oh, so you mean curse words kind of like bitch, shit, asswipe, cunt--"

Minji gasps, and Bora smirks.

"Alright, now you're getting it--"

She easily side steps from another slap to her butt, and manically laughs and runs away from her. "Sorry, not sorry, baby!"

She escapes outside the room, into the playground, pass the dreaded sand box, all with Minji still hot on her heels.

She sees the other kids in the distance, and despite running for her life in terror of Minji's wrath, she can't help but smile at it all.

She knows one day, her time at the daycare will pass inevitably. That all of this is temporary, but she's learnt now to not be afraid of change.

Minji and Gahyeon will be there. The kids will be there.

Nothing used to matter to her, and yet, everything matters to her now. To experience life to the fullest, even if its temporary.

The memories will always stay.

Besides, she lives in the present.

And the present will always be eternal to her.


End file.
